Drawn To Your Flame
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: Selina Mendes is torn between Seth Rollins, her best friend she's casually sleeping with, but harbors feelings for and Finn Balor, the man she has history with who makes his way back into her life. Arabella Rose is torn between her boyfriend Jeff Hardy, the man who holds her heart, and Corey Graves, the man she's shares an mutual attraction with. Seth/OC/Finn and Jeff/OC/Corey.
1. You and Me and all other people

**A/N:** So, this is dealing with two love triangles here. Seth/OC/Finn and Jeff/OC/Corey. I let Danie(CelticPrincessx3) pick out an OC because she's always helping me out and listening to my ideas. The muses have been hitting me for awhile now and I have been in the mood to write a Seth/OC/Finn triangle and Jeff/OC/Corey was Danie's idea. Please read, review, favorite, and follow when you get a chance. Thanks!

 _Mila Kunis_ is the model for _Selina Mendes_ and _Molly Ephraim_ is the model for _Arabella Rose._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything WWE related. Just my OC Selina Mendes. Danie owns Arabella.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME**  
 **Chapter I: You and Me and All Other People**

* * *

It was the night of Wrestlemania 33 and tensions were high in the air. Of course, this was the time where all the superstars put on the show of a lifetime. One person who wouldn't was, Selina Mendes. The Latina felt upset knowing that she would never be able to compete ever at a Wrestlemania.

She spent two years in NXT from 2013-2015 before she sustained her second neck injury, which caused her to go into retirement. She injured her neck the first time when she was in NJPW back in 2010. She and her opponent had poor communication so she landed on her neck wrong while taking a piledriver spot. She never held a grudge with her opponent, it was mostly her fault for not communicating with her opponent. She was only 20 years old and was not the easiest person to get along with. After that neck injury, she found herself becoming more humble.

The second time came when she was facing Alexa Bliss in a match at Takeover:Brooklyn, in which most people called the best match that Alexa had since she'd been in NXT. Her and Alexa had great chemistry in the ring. Selina and Alexa were getting ready to do a big spot they had been working on for two weeks, but when Selina was up in the air getting ready to do a Frankensteiner, she bent her neck back too far as she fell to the mat after Alexa shoved her down and immediately felt a pop. When she got checked out backstage, she found out she broke her neck again. Hunter, worrying about her well being decided it would be best if she retired.

While she was in rehab, Hunter called her and asked if she would like a job in the WWE doing makeup backstage, since he remembered how much passion Selina has about makeup. Of course, she said yes she would work doing makeup whenever her neck was all healed up. She wasn't going to turn down that offer.

Speaking of The Game, he was in an unsanctioned match tonight against the man she was currently sitting with his locker room, The Architect, Seth Rollins, after she got done doing the makeup for the RAW women. Her and Seth had a friendship that dated back to 2015 when he injured his knee the first time. While she was in the middle of rehabbing her neck, he came in to do rehab on his knee. He'd remember being the in the front row at the Takeover event the night before Summerslam 2015. He'd told her that her match was absolutely incredible and he found it amazing how she could work well with anyone in the women's division. She was humbled that he said that to her considering he was one of her favorite wrestlers on the main roster.

They struck up a friendship over their bond of wrestling and how determined they were to get over the injuries. Sometime during the early part of 2016, Seth broke up with his girlfriend that he brought with him to the Takeover:Brooklyn event, which made Selina ecstatic. The woman that used to be known as 'The Latina Vixen' had the biggest crush on the Architect. Who wouldn't have a crush on him? She would always ask herself. When Seth told her about the breakup whenever they were rehabbing together one day, he said he was done dating for the time being.

But, sometime during all the rehabbing and hanging out, they both felt a mutual physical attraction, so they compromised on the Friends With Benefits. It was nice how they could remain best friends and just hang out like normal. Plus, she got to see Seth naked more often than not. So, of course, she wasn't complaining at all.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she took notice of Seth who was warming up in his locker room. "So, how excited are you about tonight?"

Seth stopped his warm up to look at Selina. "I'm excited as hell," He chuckled, then let out a sigh. "But, I'm also nervous as hell."

"Why? I mean it's Hunter. He's going to make sure that everything will go smoothly," Selina reassured. She rested her tiny hand on Seth's shoulder, providing him with the reassurance.

"I know, Sel, but, it's Wrestlemania," he stated matter of factly. "What if the crowd isn't into the match?"

Selina sighed. How could Seth not know how much the crowd loved him? The crowd were into his angle with The Game. There was nothing for him to be worried about at all. "Dude, there is nothing for you worry about. I think once you go out there, all that worry will be replaced with adrenaline."

The Architect smiled at his best friend. "Dude, you're right. Thanks for that."

"That's what I'm here for." Selina reciprocated his smile. "Now, while you finish warming up, I am going to and see Bella. Her man is returning tonight and she wants me to be in the gorilla with her during his return."

"My match is after their's," Seth stated. "So, you'll still be there before my match."

"Yep," Selina replied. "Now, I need to go. I'll see in you the gorilla soon." With that said, Selina walked out the Architect's locker room, to see her female best friend, Arabella Rose. She knew Bella was in ecstatic mode over her boyfriend who would be returning in the next match.

* * *

Arabella Rose was waiting in the gorilla area with her boyfriend of two years, Jeff Hardy, and his brother Matt Hardy, who were returning tonight at Wrestlemania. Jeff and Bella met through mutual friend, Chris Jericho, who was adament that the two would make an awesome couple. Both of them were into art, dogs, and enjoyed nature, so that automatically made them bond. Jericho was good friends with Bella since Bella designed the wardrobe he was wearing on this current run.

One night, Bella and Jericho were hanging out, while she was designing his wrestling trunks, talking about interests they inquired, when Bella mentioned she loved art and nature. That turned on a lightbulb in Chris's head. He had a friend who was recently divorced who knew needed to get back out on the dating scene. That was Jeff Hardy. Chris texted Jeff and told him about Bella and how she had similar interests she did, also mentioning that he needed to meet Bella.

The Charismatic Enigma was hesitant at first, since he was still dealing with the fallout of his divorce, but the King of the World told him to at least give Bella a shot. The worse that could happen was that he didn't like her. What was there not to like? Bella seemed cool, acquiring the same love for art, dogs, and nature as he did. He would at least give it a shot.

She met him down in Orlando one night in 2015 after an Impact taping. She lived in Orlando, Florida, so it was simple for them to meet in that area. Jeff and Bella met at the nearest Applebee's, since the restaurant closed at midnight. He got a burger and fries while she got the oriental salad. They ate and bonded over their love of the mutual interests they shared. Chris was right, Bella was a cool person. Jeff knew he was willing to see her again. After they finished eating, they exchanged phone numbers and ended their night with a hug.

After months of casual dates and texting back and forth, Jeff finally got over his nerves and asked Bella out officially, much to the excitement of the younger woman. Sure, Bella was 26 and he was 37 during that time, but he knew age was nothing but a number. With her maturity level, one wouldn't know she was eleven years his senior.

A year later, after talking with Matt and Jericho, he asked Bella to move in. He figured it would be awhile before he would marry again, so to show his girlfriend how much he meant to her, that was when the decision was made for her to move in with him. With her there, it felt more like home than ever before.

Here they were a year later, together in the WWE. He wasn't honestly sure he would ever be back here. But, after negotiating with the company and talking about the situation with his brother and his girlfriend, he knew it would be in the best interest for him to return. He would be returning to the company his girlfriend was employed under, so that was something for him to look forward to. And, he would be alongside his brother still; always a plus.

"Bella, I think you're more excited than I am about my return," The Charismatic Enigma mused. "And, I'm pretty damn excited."

Bella chuckled. She planted a chaste kiss to her boyfriend's cheek. "Of course, I'm excited. How could you not be excited about finally working under the same company as your significant other? I'm excited that we have more time to spend with each other."

Jeff mused over his girlfriend's excitement. "Trust me, I'm happy too." He tapped her nose with his finger, causing a giggle from her that he come to love so much.

"Guys, could you save your PDA for somewhere else?" Matt Hardy questioned. "Nobody has time for that." The Broken one was feigning disgust, but in reality, the older Hardy was happy to see that his younger brother finally found happiness with someone else after his messy divorce.

Jeff wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Don't be jealous cause your wife isn't here to pump you up before your match." Jeff chuckled when he saw the look on his brother's face, who was giving an unamused look to his girlfriend, who had a big smile on her face, clearly amused by what he'd just said.

The women of the RAW women's fatal four way match came through the curtain. Bella high fived Bayley, Sasha, Nia, and Charlotte as they all walked by her. She respect all of those women so much for what they brought to the women's division. If Bella must say so herself, she did really good with Charlotte's attire for Wrestlemania. She thought Charlotte rocked the Peacock look.

Now, it was time for Jeff's and Matt's return. The other tag teams made their way out. The New Day came out to introduce the return of the Hardyz. Arabella, Jeff, and Matt all chuckled when the New Day and the audience were going, "Who? Who? Who?" Like some owls.

Next thing they knew, the crowd had popped loudly whenever The Hardy brother's music hit. Bella gave Jeff a quick kiss and Matt a fist bump before they made their way out there. Bella was watching from the monitor and she was amazed at how louder the audience got whenever Matt and Jeff appeared on the stage. So mesmerized by the scene in front of her, she didn't see Selina appear beside her at the gorilla.

* * *

"Such an incredible scene, huh?" Selina asked in awe, causing Bella to jump. Selina chuckled, giving her best friend a side hug. "Holy shit, Bella, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Sel," Bella responded. "I was too enraptured in the scene. But, yes, such an incredible scene. I can't believe how beloved Jeff and Matt are. It's insane."

"I'm not surprised at all. I mean these dudes are legendary. I'm super jealous that you're dating Jeff. He was always my favorite Hardy." Bella bumped Selina in the shoulder, acting like she was mad about Selina saying that she was jealous, but of course she was joking with her best friend. "What?" The Latina asked, innocently. "I mean, it's true. Jeff is my favorite Hardy."

"Oh my goodness." The blacked haired woman facepalmed. "You're such a hot mess, S," Bella stated, causing Selina to chuckle at her best friend. "Since Jeff is back, does that mean he replaces Seth as your favorite wrestler on the main roster?"

Selina nodded her head yes. "I guess so." She nonchalantly shook her shoulders.

"What would Seth say about that if I told him?" Bella knew that Selina harbored a crush on the Architect, and it was growing ever since Seth and Selina started messing around with no strings. Selina swore up and down that Seth didn't return her feelings, but Bella knew that Seth returned the feelings that Selina had. "I mean, he will be disappointed to know that he isn't your favorite wrestler."

Selina waved off the issue, "He'll be fine. It's not he'll like care that much or anything."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Honestly, S, he would care a lot more than you think. You guys are inseparable. I know you might not see it, but he reciprocates the feelings that you do."

"Whatever, B." She rolled her eyes. "Seth and I will always only be friends. I mean the sex with him is great and I like that I can still hang out with him afterwards, but I would like more."

Speaking of the devil, here came Seth Rollins walking towards the gorilla. His match was next. He took a seat in a chair that was set up of where Selina and Bella where standing. "Thanks for the pep talk earlier Sel, it really helped me out." There came that damn smile that she swooned over.

Bella took note of this and smiled to herself. "Good luck on your match, Seth." Bella said, causing Seth to smile gratefully at her. "You and Hunter will tear down the house."

"Thanks, Bella," Seth responded. "I'm happy for you that Jeff has returned to WWE. I'm sure it's going to be great that you two are working together."

"Thanks," Bella replied. "I'm happy to be spending more time with Jeff."

As if on cue to hearing his name, Jeff came through the curtain along with his brother, the RAW tag team championships in their possession. "And new...!" The younger Hardy exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Bella, who reciprocated the hug. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "C'mon, babe, it's time to celebrate. We need to head to the locker room and change before we head out."

Fixing to head away with Matt and Bella following, Jeff saw Seth Rollins sitting in the chair. "Rollins, good luck on your match tonight."

Seth nodded his head, grateful for what the younger Hardy said to him. "Thanks, man, congrats on your return and winning the RAW tag team champs." Seth stuck out his hand for both Matt and Jeff to shake, which they did. After that, the Hardys walked off with Jeff's girlfriend following.

"Good luck on your match, Seth." She stuck out her hand so her and Seth could do their handshake. Their hands connected at the bottom while their other hands connected at the top, then they slowly bring down their top hands down to their bottom hands and follow it up with a fist bump with some explosion sound effects coming from them. "I'll be watching while I get the ladies of Smackdown ready for their match."

Seth sighed as he watched Selina walk away. Something seemed different than earlier about her. He knew he had a big match with Hunter right now, but after that, he was going to see what was up with her.

* * *

 **A/N:** What did you readers think? I really hope you all enjoy this new story.


	2. Try So Hard Not To Think Of You

**A/N:** Thanks for all the love on this story. I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME**  
 **Chapter II: Try So Hard Not To think Of You**

* * *

Wrestlemania was now over, so all the employees were backstage getting everything ready so they could head out for the night. Seth was currently in the trainer's room, wearing an ice pack on his knee. His knee wasn't injured anymore, but with his knee being the main target in his match against the King of Kings, his knee was giving him pain with some swelling.

The Architect heard a knock on the door, making him wonder who would be visiting him. "Yeah?" He questioned, letting the person know who was behind the door they could come in. But, he had curiosity in his tone.

Opening the door was Selina, which caused Seth to smile at her presence. "Hey, there, Kingslayer," Selina greeted. That caused Seth to chuckle. She shut the door behind her, making her way towards the trainer's bed. She stood beside Seth, settling her hands beside him. "How's the knee holding up?" A worried tone coming out.

"It's hurting," The former WWE champion answered. "But, with my knee being the target in this match, it was bound to hurt like a bitch afterwards." He adjusted the ice pack to a different area on his knee.

Selina moved Seth's hands out of the way, so she could hold the ice pack in place for him. "There we go. That should help you out a little bit." Seth gave her a tiny smile, which was his way of thanking her. She nodded her head in response, which was telling him that he was welcome.

Since The Latina was in his presence, he figured now would a good time to ask her if everything was alright. Considering, her attitude had slightly changed before his match. But, now, she had the same attitude when she was in his locker room earlier in the night. "Sel, is everything alright with you?" Yep, he was going to be blunt with her. They were definitely close enough to where he didn't need to beat around the bush with her.

Selina looked up from her position her eyes were; which was the ice pack on Seth's knee, to Seth, her hazel eyes filled with curiosity. "Yeah, I'm doing fine." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "It just seemed like earlier in the gorilla before my match, there was a lot on your mind." If Seth only knew that he was running through Selina's mind during her time at the gorilla.

"Oh," Selina muttered. "Everything was fine. I didn't realize that I was giving off those vibes to you." She lied the best she could. Her mind was filled with the conversation that she'd previously had with Bella. "Sorry," she frowned.

Seth cupped Selina's left cheek. "It's okay, I was just making sure everything was alright with you." He stroked his thumb along her cheek. It was moments like these that made Seth want to be more than friends with Selina. Sure, they slept together, but these moments where he cupped her cheek and looked into those hazel eyes that made his mouth go dry in an heartbeat was what he liked.

Of course, he told Selina awhile back he wasn't in the dating game right now, but that didn't mean that he didn't think about what it would be like to date her. She would be the perfect candidate for him; that is when he would be ready to date again. She knew a lot about the wrestling business, she enjoyed alternative, metal, and screamo like he did. Not to mention, she made one hell of a crossfit partner.

"So..." Selina stated, clearing the tension in the room. "Everyone is going out tonight to celebrate Wrestlemania, do you want to come along? Or are you going to go back to the hotel to rest your knee?" She told Bella and all the ladies that she would go, but if she was being honest, she knew that Seth would need some help, so she was going to go wherever he was going.

Plus, she was craving sex from him since they'd hadn't done anything since January. She knows with the whole no strings attached situation means they could also hook up and date other people, but she didn't want to have sex with anybody else other than Seth. Hopefully, he would be into it tonight.

"I'll go hang out with everybody," Seth answered. "I haven't hung out with the roster since January. Well there was Finn who was rehabbing with me."

Selina shuddered at Finn's name. That's right, the one and only, Finn Balor. Someone Selina knew very well. They'd known each other since NJPW days. They were also in NXT together for a little while, before Selina sustained her second neck injury. When Selina heard of Finn's name, all she could think of was the history that they shared with one another. People always connected Finn Balor to Becky Lynch from their days training in Ireland together, and they always connected Finn Balor to Selena Mendes during their time in NJPW. The only difference is: the rumors about Finn and Selina were indeed true.

Snapping out of her thoughts, the Latina turned her attention back to Seth. "We better head out of here so you can change your clothes and so we can meet everyone at the club."

Seth grabbed onto Selina's shoulder, so he could hop down off the trainer's bed. She followed him to his locker room, so they could head out to the club with everyone.

* * *

Bella was sitting in a booth in the club with Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, AJ Styles, Charlotte, Becky Lynch, Dean Ambrose, Renee Young, and Roman Reigns. She was sitting in the middle of Jeff, of course, because he was her boyfriend, and Renee Young. They were all chatting away with Wrestlemania. Most of the conversation surrounded the return of the Hardys and if Jeff was excited to be back. Bella took a break from the conversations when she saw a text from Selina.

 _Selina: Seth and I are leaving the arena. We should be there soon._

 _Bella: Okay, be careful. How's his knee?_

 _Selina: His knee is bo_ _thering him. That's why I told you it would be a good idea for me to stay behind with him._

 _Bella: Yeah, it's because you love him!_

 _Selina: *rolls eyes* whatever you say, B. We'll be there shortly._

 _Bella: See you when you both get here._

"Everything okay?" The Charismatic enigma whispered in Bella's ear.

"Yeah. S was just letting me know that her and Seth were on the way," The dark haired woman whispered back. "It was a good idea that she stayed back with him because his knee is still bothering him."

"Whatcha guys whispering about over there?" The Phenomenal one, AJ Styles asked. "It's not nice to keep secrets from us."

Both Jeff and Bella chuckled in unison. "We were just talking about how Seth and Selina were on the way," Bella answered.

"Speaking of those two, is there something going on between them?" That question came from Renee Young. She heard stuff backstage about Seth and Selina and how close the two were, but how close were they exactly? That's what what she wanted to know.

"No, they are just best friends is all," Bella answered. "Remember how you and Dean were just close friends but everyone spreaded rumors about you two?" Bella looked in the way of Renee. She didn't really like when people asked her about Selina and Selina's private life without Selina there.

"Yeah," The blonde interviewer answered, nodding her head. "But, Dean and I are together now."

"That is true," The dark haired designer replied. She nodded her head in agreement to what Renee just said. "I don't think that they're going to date though. He doesn't want to date anyone right now and she doesn't seem interested in being with anyone right now either." She knew what she was saying about Selina was all lies, but Renee didn't have to know that.

"Gotcha." Renee shook her head.

Dean was busy talking to Roman, Charlotte was busy talking to AJ, and Becky was talking to Jericho, so Bella was glad that nobody really heard their conversation. Of course, Jeff already knew everything because he was her boyfriend. Bella was really ready for Seth and Selina to get here. She was alarmed when she felt her phone buzz. She thought it would be from Selina saying that she was here, but instead it was from Corey Graves.

 _Corey: I need to talk to you about something._

 _Bella: You know you can come over here and join us._

 _Corey: I know, but it kinda has to do with Selina, so I don't want everyone to know._

 _Bella: Okay, I'll meet you shortly._

"I need to get up for a second," Bella whispered to Jeff. Her boyfriend slid out from his end of the booth, so she could get up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek among her leaving. She looked over to where Corey could be sitting and she spotted him. The RAW announcer was sitting at the bar with his best friend, Baron Corbin.

* * *

She saw Corey get up and hold up his right index telling Baron that he would be right back shortly. Bella had to admit, Corey was looking good in a grey t-shirt with black skinny jeans and vans. If she wasn't already in an happy relationship, she would be swooning over Corey. Was there anything unattractive about him? Bella thought to herself. He was covered in tattoos, and his style was always on point. She always liked a man in tattoos, which was why she was instantly attracted to Jeff when she met him that night in Orlando two years ago.

"So, what's up?" Bella asked. They were standing in front of the restrooms.

"I just wanted to let you know that Finn Balor was coming back tomorrow night to RAW," Corey answered. He was well aware of the history between Finn and Selina dating back to their time in NJPW. So, he thought he'd give the heads up to Bella so that way the message would be given to Selina.

"Okay, and this affects S how exactly?" The dark haired woman questioned. "I mean she's in a good place right now."

"Right now she is," Corey agreed, nodding his head. "But, notice how Balor hasn't been around since August because of his shoulder. And, Selina started her role in the makeup department in September. So, of course, she's alright now."

"She did have a hard time in NXT working under the same brand as him," Bella admitted. "She seems to be doing fine whenever he's not around. I mean of course, she was upset whenever she broke her neck again and she had to go into retirement, but she was also alright at the same time because she wouldn't have to deal with the heartache of seeing him anymore."

"Seth knows that Finn is coming back because you know those two are kind of close," Corey stated. He knew something was up whenever Bella's face get intense. "Everything alright, Bella?"

"I just can't believe that Seth knows about Finn coming back tomorrow and he hasn't told Selina," Bella answered. "He knows about the history between those two."

"That's why I wanted to tell you," The brown haired man stated. "Cause Selina needs to know before tomorrow."

"Well, thanks for letting me know." Bella was going to head back to her table. She noticed that Jeff was giving her a worried look. She gave him a smile that reassured him that everything was alright with her. He winked at her, which made Bella melt on the inside.

"Bella..." Corey called out to her.

Bella turned around to face him. "What is it?

"I just wanted to let you know that you're looking good tonight." Corey nonchalantly turned around and walked back to his seat next to Baron at the bar. He left a confused and blushing Bella behind trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Bella was wearing a black floraly sleevless dress that went above her knees with a blue jean vest and black combat boots.

Corey thinks that I'm looking good tonight? Bella asked herself. She blushed at the thought. She headed back to her table, seeing that Selina and Seth finally showed up. She knew that she needed to tell Selina about what Corey told her. But, she couldn't help but think about what Corey said to her.

That would be the thoughts going on in her mind the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** What did you all think of this chapter?


	3. Icons Of Self Indulgence

**A/N:** Thanks for all the love on this story so far. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. Please read, review, follow, and favorite. It would me a lot to me. Without further ado... here's the new chapter.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME**  
 **Chapter III: Icons Of Self Indulgence**

* * *

A naked Selina woke up, stretching her arms above her head. She looked beside her and saw a naked Seth still asleep. She smiled as she saw how boyish he looked as he slept. The sheet was wrapped up just past his butt, his hands underneath the pillow. He was laying on stomach. The Latina got up from the bed, retrieving her scattered clothes and putting them in her suitcase before grabbing some clean clothes. She then headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

The Architect woke up, turning around so he could sit up on the bed. He looked around to see where Selina was, but saw no sign of her in the room. He looked over to where her suitcase was with her belongings. His question was answered about where Selina was at when he heard the shower going in the bathroom. Getting up from the bed in the full nude, he headed into the bathroom, hoping Selina would let him take a shower with her since he was already naked and he needed to shower anyways.

Walking into the bathroom, he walked in to a room full of steam. He took some extra steps to the shower, opening the curtain, he looked to see Selina and all her voluptuous body under the water. Stepping into the shower, he chuckled to himself as his best friend still had her eyes closed. He wanted to let her know about his presence in the shower. "Don't mind me, I'm just taking a shower."

Selina jumped, opening her eyes, bewildered by the man standing in front of her. "Holy shit, you scared me to death!" She frowned when she saw the amused look on Seth's face. "It's alright you're in the shower with me, but it wasn't nice of you to scare me like that."

Seth moved Selina from under the shower head to where he was standing, so he could get under the water. "Sorry, dude, I thought your facial reaction was funny as hell." He chuckled again, much to the dismay of the Latina.

She crossed her arms, a serious look coming onto her beautiful face. "I'm glad you thought it was funny. I don't think it was funny that you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Chill out," Seth stated. He bent down from where his head was positioned under the shower head to look at Selina. "You really need to lighten up." He threw some water at Selina. A small smile formed on the woman's face.

She grabbed his arm, moving him forward, so she could back under the water to finish rinsing her hair. "It's kinda hard to chill out whenever you almost give me a heart attack and the bathroom is full of steam." She flicked water at Seth.

Seth moved Selina once again, so he could get under the water, so he could start washing his hair. "It's not my fault that you like the water to be hot whenever you take a shower. Hot water will cause the bathroom to steam up." He flicked Selina on the nose, causing her to stick her tongue out on him.

She grabbed Seth's shoulders, moving him to the left side, still under the shower head, so she could slide in there to the right side, so she could finish washing her head. "There," Selina said. "That way we can both get accomplished what we need to in the shower."

Selina looked up at Seth; who'd just shut his eyes, watching how wonderful Seth looked with the water cascading down his perfect body. She bit her lip, trying to maintain her composure. Seth opened his eyes to see Selina looking at him with her biting her lip. He thought about how hot she looked in the moment. In a moment of instinct, he put his lips on hers.

Breaking apart from him, she looked up at him, intrigue in her eyes. She saw guilt in his eyes. Did he regret kissing her? She asked herself. At this point, she hoped not because that was what she wanted him to do. Brushing her hands through his wet mane, she locked her lips onto his, moaning as he dove his tongue into her mouth. He pushed her against the wall, his lips moving from her lips to her ear, down her jawline, to her neck, before connecting with her lips again.

Their hands roamed each other for awhile. All the tension that they were feeling the past couple of months were finally coming to ahead in the shower. Sure, they slept together last night; which was nice, but there was something about this moment in the shower that is so intense.

Whatever feelings they were feeling right now would be dealt with later. Right now, they would just focus on this moment.

* * *

Jeff and Bella were sitting down at The Orlando Magic Grill that was near the Amway Arena, which was hosting Monday Night Raw. They decided to grab a late lunch before they headed to the arena. The couple ordered nachos as an appetizer. Bella got the grilled chicken caesar salad as her meal while Jeff got the signature AJ burger that the restaurant was known for.

"How's your food?" Bella asked Jeff, taking a bite from her salad. She noticed how big the burger was and she chuckled as Jeff opened his mouth as wide as he could to take a bite of it.

"Excellent," he answered. Of course, with his mouth full of burger, the answer didn't come out that clear. Finishing swallowing his food, he wiped his mouth from where some of the condiments and grease rolled down his handsome face. Looking at Bella's somewhat disgusted face, he chuckled. "What? That burger was good."

"It's just gross how all of that grease from the burger just rolled down your face." Another look of disgust took over her features. "I mean, I was planning on kissing you sometime tonight, but it looks like I might pass."

The Charismatic Enigma feigned a look of hurt. "Fine then, I guess I will just have to go without a kiss tonight." He took another big bite of his burger, much to the disgust of his girlfriend. "Cause I am going to enjoy this messy burger, much to my pleasure and your disgust."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, you can be such a pig."

"However, I'm a pig that you love." He wiggled his eyebrows. "No matter what I say or what I do, you know you love me." He gave that charming smile that she loved so much.

"I mean we've been together for long enough that I kind of feel like I have to love you," Bella stated. Of course, she loved Jeff more than anyone else she's ever been with, but she wasn't going to let him get too cocky. She then saw the hurt look that took over his features, which made her feel like crap. "Babe..." she grabbed his hand, "you know that I love you, right?"

Jeff's eyes started to light up, matching the smile that was gracing his face. "Like I said, how could you not love me?" He started laughing when he saw the angry features take over his girlfriend's face. "Bella, baby, I was joking."

Her features still didn't change. "I am definitely not going to kiss you now, mister." She started pouting.

The waitress dropped of their check. The Charismatic Enigma got out his wallet and fifty dollars on the table, letting the waitress keep the change as her tip. He and Bella got up from the table, Bella guiding him out of the restaurant. They got outside when Jeff grabbed Bella and pushed her against the car, crashing his lips onto hers.

"I want you to know..." A kiss. "...that I love you..." Another kiss. "...so much." One final kiss to her lips. He cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I'm sorry about what happened in the restaurant. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Bella wrapped her arms around Jeff, her head resting on his shoulder, in a hug. "I'm sorry too. I guess my joking around wasn't very funny either." She looked up at him, stroking his cheek. "You know that I always love you, no matter what you do."

"I know you do." He gave her one last kiss before opening the door for her to get into the car. "I love you too," he stated before shutting the door and walking over to his side of the car.

He put the car in reverse, backed out of the parking lot and headed towards the arena. Tonight was the night after Wrestlemania, which meant that it was going to be an insane night. That thought made the couple excited.

* * *

He stood outside of the Amway center, taking in the scenery, a huge smile appearing on his handsome face. Tonight was going to be his return back to Monday Night Raw after being out with a shoulder injury since August 2016. Walking inside the arena, suitcase in tow, he greeted everyone as he walked past various coworkers. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw someone that he recognized no matter what.

Finn Balor saw Selina Mendes. She was currently working on the makeup for The Queen, Charlotte Flair. Her and Charlotte seemed to be chatting up something interesting because all he could see was the smile and laughter coming from her lips.

Last time he saw her was in August 2015 at Takeover:Brooklyn. That was the same night she re-injured her neck after taking the reverse frankensteiner from Bayley in the triple threat match that saw Sasha Banks vs Bayley vs Selina Mendes for the NXT women's championship. Everyone said that was the match of the night, including Finn himself. He'd remembered how courageous Selina was for finishing the match with her broken neck.

The Demon King went to the hospital immediately after his match and went to check on Selina. Even though they had their history back in NJPW, he still cared about her deeply. He ended up spending the night with her in her room the night before she had surgery. Finn saw the look of fear in her green eyes and he was there to tell her that everything would be okay. He stroked her hair like he was petting a cat, attempting to soothe her. The last memory he had of her was her mouthing him 'thank you' as she went through the doors to head to surgery.

That was the last time he talked to her. He tried getting up with her to see how she was doing, but there was no response. When he tried calling her, there was the operator saying that the number had been disconnected. So, eventually he gave up and continued to climb up the ranks in NXT. He was glad for instagram though because even though they didn't follow each other, he would creep on her instagram to see her progress. She seemed to be coming along through rehab thoroughly.

He followed Seth Rollins on instagram and it caught his attention when he saw a picture of Seth and Selina together after a rehab session. He knew Seth injured his knee in November 2015, at a live event, so that would put him on the shelf with Selina, but he still questioned the picture on Seth's instagram. He didn't realize that Seth and Selina became friends so fast. Of course, he wasn't surprised knowing how good Seth was with the ladies and how easy Selina could get along with anyone.

When he injured his arm, he saw the constant post of Seth and Selina on Seth's instagram of doing crossfit and it kinda irked him. Sure, they would be in the picture along with Bayley, Cesaro, Sasha, etc.. but he couldn't get over how close Seth and Selina seemed to be in each picture. He decided to creep along Selina's instagram profile and he saw a picture of Seth and Selina eating at a restaurant, just the two of them. He heard through the grapevine that they weren't dating, just good friends, but telling by the body language in the photo, they were definitely into each other. There was at least some sexual tension between the two.

So, when Seth reinjured his knee in February, Finn and Seth were finally able to hang out again while rehabbing. The Demon King questioned The Kingslayer about everything and of course, Seth answered any questions that Finn had. Seth stated that him and Selina did hang out and become close while they were in rehab. And then, when Selina got her job as the new makeup artist they'd become even close, much to the dismay of Finn. He knew that Seth was always a good friend to have, but he hoped that Seth and Selina wouldn't date especially taking into consideration Seth's dating record.

It may also have to do with the fact that he was insanely jealous that Selina was hanging out with another guy that wasn't him. He knows that he ended things with Selina before she went to NXT, but he would always have a soft spot in his heart for her. She was the first and only woman in the business that he'd ever been with.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the woman taking over his thoughts looking at him, eyes wide open and her jaw agaped as low as it could go. She was clearly in shock. He would've assumed Seth would've told her.

Oh well, he decided to let the situation go and go into the locker room and get ready for the evening. He needed to be focused solely on his return of tonight. Ironically, he would be teaming with one, Seth Rollins. He was ecstatic, since Seth was a cool dude, but he couldn't help but be a little overwhelmed too, considering the circumstances.

* * *

Selina and Bella were sitting in catering, watching the evenings events. The night after Wrestlemania was always one of their favorite nights. Bella was ecstatic at the ovation that her man, Jeff Hardy, and his brother Matt got. Selina cheered whenever Kurt Angle was announced as the new RAW GM. Since she was busy doing all the makeup and hair for tonight, she didn't really have time to see the match card. She was also in shock mode at the sight of Finn Balor.

As if on cue, Bella put her arm on Selina's arm before asking, "S, is everything alright?" Bella noticed the distressed look on her best friend's face throughout the night. Selina had that look on her face when she had one of her moments of anxiety. That caused concern for Bella.

"To be honest, not really, B," The Latina sighed. "Today has just been a really bizarre day. I'm not really sure how to process what kind of day this has been."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, obviously concerned. She moved her hand from Selina's hand to her back, rubbing her back in a soothingly manner. "S, what's going on?"

Selina sighed before starting to speak. "Well, this morning, Seth and I had shower sex. I mean I know we sleep together but there was something different about this morning. I can't explain it, but something changed. There was more intimacy than any other time we ever had sex." She rubbed her hands down her face, her palms starting to sweat as she continued on, "Then, as you may know, Finn is back tonight and I saw him standing in front of the men's locker room looking in my direction as I was doing Charlotte's makeup. So now, my mind is all sorts of fucked up right now."

Selina looked over to the direction of the gorilla position and saw that Seth and Finn were standing right there, talking with one another. "Wait a minute, Seth knew that Finn was coming back tonight and didn't tell me?" She looked back to the direction of her best friend, who had a look of disdain of her face. "B, why wouldn't Seth tell me? I don't understand. This is something important that I should know about."

Bella's eyes loomed over from the gorilla position to where Seth and Finn were standing back to Selina, who had look of hurt in her eyes. She knew that she needed to tell her best friend about what she knew, regardless of whether or not Selina would be mad at her afterwards. "I think there's something I should tell you." She moved her hand from Selina's back to Selina's hand, taking a hold of her hand. "Corey Graves told me last night at the bar that Seth knew that Finn was coming back and that Seth hadn't told you about Finn's return. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this today."

Selina's eyes went into shock mode. "So, Seth knew the whole time about Finn returning and he couldn't tell me. What the hell?" She buried her face in her hands. She had never felt so frustrated in her life. She couldn't be mad at Bella. It's not like Bella knew about Finn's return for awhile, she just recently found about the deal last night. Her and Seth were supposed to be best friends, at least she thought so. "You know, I thought after this morning that Seth and I were finally getting somewhere further, but it looks like we aren't even best friends like I thought we were."

"You know," Bella started. "Maybe, Seth didn't tell you because he was worried about how you would handle the news of Finn's return. Sure, you may like Seth, but we all know when it comes to Finn, you will never be over it." She couldn't believe that she was taking up for Seth after what Seth did to her best friend, but she knew that Seth meant well when he decided not tell Selina about Finn.

"I don't give a shit," Selina said. "I can't believe that he would do that to me." That was the last thing that was said before Selina bolted from the table, going somewhere to clear her thoughts.

Bella looked back over and saw Seth Rollins and Finn Balor looking back at her with different looks on their faces. Seth had a look of guilt on his face and Finn had one of worry on his face. All she could do was shrug her shoulders at the men. Right now, she was glad she wasn't in Selina's shoes because of all the drama her best friend was going through.

But, Bella would have her fair share of problems in her life as well before she knew it.

* * *

 **A/N:** What did you all think? I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	4. Undisclosed Desires In Your Heart

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. You all are the best.

Let's get started with the all the drama. This is where things start to get intriguing...

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME  
** **Chapter IV: Undisclosed Desires In Your Heart**

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" Jeff asked, plopping on the couch besides Bella, who was scrolling along her iPad. They were finally off for a couple days after a wild Wrestlemania week. While Jeff enjoyed being back in the WWE, he forgot how intense working for the company could be sometimes. He was feeling the effects of the long, grueling schedule and it was just his first week back along with his brother, Matt.

"Just looking at some dresses online," Bella replied. Sure, she was looking at dresses online, but she wasn't just looking at dresses in general; she was looking at a wedding dress. She knew her and Jeff had been together for awhile and they were living together, so she was hoping it would be about time for him to pop the question.

The Charismatic Enigma, curious to see what kind of dresses she was looking at, glanced down at her iPad screen. His eyes widened as she was looking at wedding dresses. Why would she be doing that for? "Hon, why are you looking at wedding dresses for? It's not like we're getting married anytime soon."

Immediately, the raven haired woman locked her iPad, casting a glance over to her boyfriend. She had a look of hurt on her face. "We're not getting married anytime soon?" Her eyes started to water.

"I mean we've been together for two years and it took one year of us being together for me to ask to move in, which I think is still moving too fast." Jeff tried to reason with Bella, but she wasn't having it. All he could see was the fury in her brown eyes before she turned her head the other way. "Listen to me, please, Bella." He tried softly grabbing her arm to turn her around, but she swatted his arm away. "You don't understand, I was divorced from my ex-wife after four years of marriage, but we were together for fourteen years. Our relationship was moving at a slow pace because I didn't want to ruin anything by rushing something and yet, I still got my heart broken. I just don't want that to happen with us, especially since you're the first woman I've been with since my divorce and the second woman that I've ever loved. I just don't want to ruin anything with you."

Bella turned around, her eyes softer compared to a few moments ago. "I respect that you don't want to ruin anything, Jeff, I really do, but I just want to know that at some point we will see some hope for marriage. But, you telling me, 'it's not like we're getting married anytime soon,' it really doesn't give me much hope. I understand that you think we're moving too fast considering how slow paced your last relationship was. I mean, I give you props for asking me to move in after one year of dating; which I know took a lot of encouragement from Matt and Jericho." She sighed, leaning her head back to prevent any tears from running down her face. "But, I just want to know that there is a glimmer of hope that one day I will get married to you."

"I can't promise anything right now," Jeff stated. He attempted to put his hand on Bella's cheek, but she moved her head, so she could dodge his touch. "I just don't understand why you can't be satisfied with what we have."

The costume designer hopped off the couch, an outraged look on her beautiful face. "That's because I'm not Jeff! It's funny because you always dodged the topic about marriage whenever I would bring it up as a joke or somebody else would bring it up, and I understood that because you were still healing from your divorce, but now you should be over it. I just don't get why you can't at least give me a sign or something."

"Babe, I don't know. You know I am not the kind of guy to plan into the future, I'm an impulsive guy. I go with the flow." He got up from the couch, walking towards Bella. "However, I do know one thing about the future; I do want you to be apart of it." He wiped away the tears that were starting to fall down Bella's face. "I mean I can't give you anything about marriage, but I do know that I want you in my life forever."

Bella removed Jeff's hands from her face. "You always have a way with words." She smiled slightly. "But, this time your words aren't enough. I need some sort of gesture that you want me in your life like you say you do."

Jeff's mouth opened, hysteria expression among his handsome features. "I asked you to move in, didn't I?" Seriously, if that wasn't a way of showing her how much he wanted her in his life, then he didn't know what was. "I thought asking you to move in was some sort of gesture?"

Bella put her hands up in defense. "Like I said earlier, I might be selfish for feeling how I feel, but I just want something more than living with you." She headed towards the stairway, looking back at Jeff. "I think I am going to go to Wrightsville Beach and stay with Selina at her house."

Jeff looked at Bella appalled. "So, you're going to stay with Selina because I don't know about our future?" That made no sense to him. Bella was being immature about the situation. If she would get off her high horse, they could talk about the situation like adults. "That's so immature, especially for someone as mature as you."

"I don't care about how mature or immature I'm being, Jeff. I just can't be around someone who doesn't know what our future holds. Yes, I understand that you are an impulsive man, but sometimes it would be nice to know that there will be a shimmer of hope that we will get married." Bella ran up the stairs, gathering her belongings so she could stay with Selina at her beach house at Wrightsville Beach.

Jeff sat down on the couch, rubbing his hands along his face. He needed to do something extravagant to show Bella how much he loved her and that he wanted her to be apart of his future and he had the perfect idea.

* * *

Selina was chilling in her beach house in Wrightsville Beach, NC, on her iPhone, scrolling through instagram. She was going through and liking pictures on the instagram pages of Alexa Bliss, Carmella, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, AJ Styles, Baron Corbin, Corey Graves, Chris Jericho, and Seth Rollins. Even though she was still mad at Seth for withholding that information about Finn Balor's return, she couldn't help but be invested in his passion for crossfit. Her eyes looked at the screen in intrigue as an interesting notification popped up on her phone. **finnbalor** started following you.

Of course, being the inquisitive woman that she was, she went to Finn's instagram page. She might've snooped on his page before, but, it was mostly to see if he posted any pictures with any potential love interests. Beforehand, she noticed that Finn was following 336 people prior to him following her, so that made her that 337th person he followed. He also had 1.9 million followers. That was 700,000 than her 1.2 million followers on instagram. She was following 529 people on instagram, but now that she just clicked the follow button, he was her 530th follow.

Speaking of her 1.2 million followers, she wasn't sure how she gained that many, but she was positive it had to do with her friendship with Seth and the every longing rumor of her and Seth being more than friends. She was sure most of the followers were fangirls of his. However, she did know that she did have a pretty big fanbase during her time in NXT. Oh well, she was just blessed to be a part of the one million and over club on instagram.

Still scrolling through Finn's instagram, she saw that he only followed two females that worked under the WWE banner: Lita and Cathy Kelley. She wouldn't be surprised if Finn and Cathy had something going on, considering the interview the two had where they were flirting hardcore. No surprise, she was jealous. But, only Bella knew about her jealousy pertaining to those two. She shrugged those thoughts off and was just ecstatic that Finn was following her. She did it find it mysterious that he was following her and they didn't talk since that night she re-injured her neck.

She looked up from her phone to the front door when she heard a knock. She wasn't expecting company, judging by her attire consisting of: a white and gray t-shirt with Daryl Dixon on it, black capri leggings, and her hair up in a bun. She walked to the door and opened it to see a distraught Bella at the door. Seeing the state of Bella, who looked like she'd been doing but crying, Selina wrapped Bella up in a hug.

* * *

"B, what's wrong?" Selina released the hug and grabbed Bella's hand leading her inside the house. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be spending this time off with Jeff."

Bella took a seat on Selina's couch, with her best friend taking a seat beside her. "Earlier, I was on my iPad looking at wedding dresses and Jeff looked at the screen and saw that was what I was looking at. He questioned why I would look at wedding dresses since we weren't planning on getting married anytime soon. Then, we got into this huge fight over how he couldn't promise me anything about our future and how I told him he needed to give me some kind of gesture. He still told me the same crap about he wanted me to be apart of his future and that he's an impulsive live in the moment sort of guy. He didn't really think about the future that much and that he thought he presented me with a gesture by asking me to move in last year." She started sobbing again much to the dismay of Selina.

Selina leaned back on the couch and Bella laid her head in Selina's lap with Selina starting to play with Bella's hair with the hopes of coaxing Bella. "You know that I'm always on your side, but I think I understand where Jeff is coming from."

Bella rolled over so her back was laying on the couch, she looked up into the green eyes of her best friend. "Please explain to me your thoughts." She was interested in what Selina's thoughts were about the situation between her and Jeff.

"Jeff is divorced to someone he was with for fourteen years. It's not exactly easy for someone to move on so suddenly after being with someone for that amount of time. I give him props for hearing Jericho out two years ago and giving you a chance. I also respect him for asking you to move in after just a year of you dating. Especially knowing how slow paced his last relationship was, I think he's rushing things with you. I think he does want to marry you at some point, but just not right now."

"S, the problem is, he never told me that he was willing to marry me at some point in his life. He just kept on saying that he didn't know." Leaning up on the couch, she sighed. "I just want some sort of hope that we'll get married one day."

"B, I know you're all about structure and plans, but, you're with a man who lives day by day and just focuses on what's going on in that moment," Selina explained. "I think you just need to accept that Jeff is not going to know right now if he wants to marry you, but I can guarantee you that has crossed his mind."

Bella looked over to Selina with glistening eyes. "What makes you guarantee that marrying me crossed his mind?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you. It's the same way Murphy looks at Alexa, the way Hunter looks at Stephanie, and the way that Finn used to look at me once upon a time," Selina shuddered as using her's and Finn's history as an example. "He loves you, B. You might not see it, but everyone else around you notices."

Feeling defeated, Bella got up from the couch. She decided to go upstairs and go to the spare room she usually stayed in. Getting out her phone, he dialed a number of someone unexpected. Putting the phone up to her ear, she hoped the person on the other end answered the call.

* * *

 _"Hello?" The person answered._

"Corey?" Bella retorted.

 _"Bella?" Corey Graves replied, sounding shocked at who was calling him. "What's up?"_

"I just needed someone to talk to," Bella answered. "Are you available to talk?"

 _"Well, I am hanging out with Rollins right now, but I can excuse myself," Corey answered._ Bella's eyebrows raised when Corey said that he was hanging out with Seth. She heard a door shut, so she assumed that he went to another room or outside. _"Are you still there?"_

"Yeah, I'm still here," She answered. "You said you were hanging out with Seth. How is he doing?"

 _"He's fine, just beating himself up over the fact that his best friend, Selina, is mad at him," The tattooed man answered. "So, what's going on? What made you decide to call me on 9:30 on a Thursday night when we barely talk?"_

"I just needed some advice. I know that you have been divorced and then you became engaged again, but your engagement was broken off..." She smiled as he chuckled, probably at the fact she was giving him an unessential history lesson. "But, I didn't call to give a history lesson, I need advice like I just said. How long did it take you to move onto your ex-fiance after your divorce As in, how long did it to take to propose to your ex-fiance after your divorce?"

 _Corey chuckled. "I don't see how that's worth calling me at a random time about, but it took me nine months after my divorce to propose to my ex-fiance."_

Bella rolled her eyes, not pleased with his attitude. "Dude, I called you to ask that because Jeff and I got into a fight this evening over a future about marriage." She started sobbing for like the millionth time. "And, I just wanted some advice from a divorcee. That's all."

 _Corey sighed, feeling culpable about his attitude towards Bella. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't realize that you and Jeff were in a rut. But, me giving you advice isn't going to help. Everyone has a different mindset. No one can predict how long it will take for Jeff."_

"It's alright." She ran a hand through her long black hair. "You're right, everyone is different. Alright, well, that was all I needed."

A moment of silence came over them.

"Corey?" Bella asked, hoping he was still on the other end of the line.

 _"Yeah?" He reciprocated._

"Thank you," she breathed out.

 _"You're welcome. If you need anything, you can call me if you want," he stated. "I will obviously answer your call at the most random time."_ That earned a chuckle from Bella.

"That's good to know," Bella replied. "I appreciate it. Now go and have fun. Sorry for calling you at the most random time."

 _"No worries," Corey retorted. "Have a good one, Bella, take care."_ Then the line went dead.

Bella dropped her phone on the bed, running a hand through her hair once again. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was harboring a crush on Corey. After all, she did find him attractive. She shook her head. She needed to clear her head of those wandering thoughts. She needed to focus on herself and make some changes. Maybe she could start with her structured life. It wouldn't hurt for her to tone down some of her goals and aspirations. Sure, she wanted to be married before 30, and she was 27 almost 28 and wasn't yet engaged, so she could change that. She went downstairs so she could get her belongings and hang out with her best friend.

* * *

Bella walked downstairs and she saw that Selina was watching The Walking Dead. After all, Selina was wearing a Daryl Dixon shirt, so it was only fitting that she would be watching that show. Zombie apocalypses were always a topic of interest for Selina. Bella wasn't into that stuff, as she was more into nature and artsy interests. She would not admit that Selina had her hooked on the Walking Dead.

"Of course, you would be watching this show," Bella teased. She arrived to the living room and took a seat on the couch once again beside Selina. "I swear, you have an obsession with Daryl Dixon."

"I'm obsessed with Norman Reedus," Selina admitted. "I can't explain it, but there's just something about him that I find so attractive." She looked back at the television screen and swooned when Norman Reedus' character on the Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon, came into the picture.

"So, I have something to tell you," Bella stated, "but, I don't want you to get mad."

Selina looked back to her best friend, a look of concern on her face. "What is it?"

"Whenever I was upstairs..." Bella started, swallowing because she was nervous. "...I made a phone call to Corey Graves."

Selina's face went from concerned to shocked. "You called Corey Graves?" She questioned, curiosity in her tone. "What in the world caused you to call Corey Graves?"

"I just needed some advice," Bella responded. Bella knew that her answer was vague, but she didn't want Selina to be mad at her. Hopefully giving that answer would be suffice enough.

"Needed some advice for what?" Selina responded. She didn't understand why Bella would call Corey Graves of all people, at 10pm on a Thursday night. She knew Bella was upset, but there's no way she could've moved on.

"I was just getting guy advice on my situation," Bella answered. She knew that she needed to tell Selina the whole story, but she couldn't do that. She felt as if Selina was disapproving of the fact that she called the RAW commentator. "Just to let you know, Seth was there hanging out with him." That was a good way to change the subject.

"Oh, really?" Selina tried to act aloof when asking that question, but there was a part of her that was interested because Seth's name was mentioned. She was mad at him, but she still cared about him. Maybe it was childish of her being upset with him because he didn't tell her about Finn's return. But, then again, they were supposed to be best friends and he hid some information from her. "What are they up to?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm honestly not sure what they were doing besides hanging out, but Corey said that Seth was upset because you were mad at him." Bella knew that Selina would hate to hear that because Selina was the kind of person who hated seeing anyone upset. She also thought that Selina should be mad at both her and Seth, because she also kept information about Finn's return this past Monday. But, unfortunately, it was poor Seth who caught the brunt of Selina's wrath.

The Latina felt guilty that Seth was frustrated that she was mad at him, but she had to act like she didn't care. "He's a big boy, he'll be alright."

There was an immediate silence that filled the room whenever the ladies heard a knock on the door. Both of them looked at each other with questioning looks. Selina cautiously went to the door. When she opened the door, she was filled with the surprise of a lifetime. She looked back to Bella, who had a combined look of amusement and shock.

There was Finn Balor and all his glory.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Selina quesioned, still in shock of the company at her front door.

The Demon King, not phased by the look on Selina or Bella's face, nonchalantly answered with, "I came to see you." Then, that ever charming smile that all the ladies swooned over appeared on his handsome face.

Just when Selina thought her days off were going to be in complete and udder peace, the man at her door just turned her world upside down. Between her best friend's boyfriend drama and her first love appearing out of nowhere, her time off was going to be the complete opppsite.

Selina moved to the side and let Finn in. _'These next few days will be intriguing,'_ she thought to herself as she shut the door.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite if you can. Thanks.


	5. It's Not Like You To Say Sorry

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. You all are the real MVPs. This chapter has been my favorite to write so far. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME  
Chapter V: It's Not Like You To Say Sorry**

* * *

Bella was asleep in Selina's room after the spare room was being used for Finn, who decided to show up at Selina's beach house much to her surprise. Of course, she wasn't going to turn Finn away, so she so nervously let him into the house. Selina looked over at her sleeping best friend and was relieved that Bella finally went to sleep after the long day she'd had with her drama.

Still clad in her walking dead t-shirt and leggings from earlier in the day, she quietly exited her room and went out the back door that lead her to access to the ocean. Walking down her pier, she took in the beautiful settings around her. The breeze felt amazing and the sound of the ocean would soothe anyone. She reminded herself to open her windows when she got back to her house so the breezy feeling and soothing sound would make their way inside her house. She walked down the steps and walked a little bit until she was in the middle of the beach. She plopped down in the sand and took a deep breath.

She could finally collect her thoughts since she was in her serenity. There was the thought of Seth, who was her best friend and she felt an attraction to, but she felt like he did her dirty by not giving her a warning at all about Finn's return. She then thought about Finn affected her psyche and he wanted to protect her. Speaking of Finn; how she didn't even hear rumors about his return was intriguing to her. Finn must've wanted a few select people to know about his return. And the people he told sure did a good job of keeping it a secret. She knew he was returning to live events and she wasn't there for that, so she didn't have to see him, but it did affect her since they would be at the same RAW or PPV events.

Then there was the thought of her best friend, Bella. She felt sympathy for her because all she wanted was some hope of glimpse from Jeff that there would be a future for them to get married, but Jeff didn't provide information for that. She honestly couldn't blame Jeff because his last marriage was intense and the divorce was nasty. She knew that Bella would be completely different than his ex-wife for sure, but she understood that the younger Hardy still needed some more time to mend from his last divorce even if it had been a couple years. She wasn't even married to Finn and it took a long damn time to get over him. She finally got over a him during her time rehabbing her neck in 2015/2016. Well, at least she thought. And then he showed up and those feelings resurfaced as if they never left in the first place.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a voice beside her. "It sure is peaceful out here, isn't it?" She looked over and up to see Finn Balor standing just a little behind her, his eyes piercing at her.

Nervous by his presence, she shrugged her shoulders. "Umm, yes, it's very beautiful out here. This is my favorite place to come to and think." She shuddered when she felt Finn's shoulder touch hers slightly as he took a seat beside her in the sand.

"You sure picked a good destination to call home." He looked out into the ocean, soaking in the atmosphere before him. "I remember coming here with you a couple times when we visited here to see your family. I knew you were going to end up buying a house here."

Selina didn't know what to think. Just hearing Finn talk about something in their past made her want to cry, but she maintained her composure. "Even though my parents moved to California to be near my sister and their two grandkids, this place will always be home to me. Of course I had to buy a home here." She let out a nervous laugh, running a hand through her hair. "Even if it's a tiny little beach home with two bedrooms and two bathrooms."

"I always figured you would end up with something simple like this though. You always seemed like the type of woman who didn't want something flashy, just simple." He looked over at Selina, who was looking out in the ocean. A smile formed on his face. She sure did look beautiful to him especially when her face was glowing in the moonlight like now.

"I'm sorry," Selina muttered. She was still looking into the direction of the ocean, but could see through the corner of her eye that Finn was looking at her with bewildered eyes. "I'm sorry about everything."

"What're you sorry for?" The older man questioned.

"It was such a bitch move for me to change phone numbers before I started rehabbing my neck. I mean you were there for me that night and I just gave you the cold shoulder." She sighed. "I pretty much avoided you whenever you came onto the NXT scene. That was pretty childish of me."

The Demon King put his hand on top on Selina's, which caused some electricity to flow through his veins. This was the woman that would make him feel like his intestines were flipping inside out in his stomach. No other woman made him feel like this...ever. He had tried dating a couple times but either they didn't understand his passion for the wrestling business or there was just no chemistry. He recently tried to start something with Cathy Kelly, WWE's social media coordinator, but that ended quickly before it started. As far as everyone is concerned that is just a rumor and he wants it to stay that way.

"You know I can't really blame you for acting the way you did towards me," Finn confessed. Him and Selina both turned their heads to look at each other. "I was pretty shitty for breaking up with you the way I did. I would hate me too if I texted myself ending a relationship while I was on the other side of the world fighting for my dreams." He released a big sigh. "I just want you to know that was the stupidest thing I ever did."

Selina's eyes got bigger than saucers. "You're serious?" There was a hint of disbelief in her tone.

"Yes," he confessed. "I should've never ended things for you in the first place. It's just that you were fighting back here in the states and I was on top of the world in NJPW and I didn't think it would work out. But, knowing the person you are, I know you would've done everything you could to keep our relationship working."

Tears started forming in her eyes. She lightheartedly punched him in the shoulder. "It took you a long time for figure that out." That caused a chuckle from the both of them. "Just so you know, apology accepted. I finally feel like we have closure."

Finn nodded his head in agreement. "I agree. Which is why I think we should start a brand new book." He got up from his seating position on the ground. He extended his hand out to Selina, who accepted and got up from the ground. "I think we should become friends."

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Still holding onto Finn's hand, the duo shook on it, a new book officially starting. They started walking back into her house, Finn draping his arm around Selina. It wasn't a very 'friendly' move, it was more intimate, but she definitely wasn't going to complain about it.

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning, feeling completely refreshed. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 11:00am. She also saw that she had some missed calls from Jeff. That could wait, she didn't really want to start her morning out with more drama. Anyways, she was usually an early riser getting up around 08:00am every morning, but she must've been more drained than she thought. She slipped into a pair of pajama pants, still wearing the same shirt she had on yesterday, and headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee.

When she got into the kitchen, she saw Selina and Finn setting up the table with food. She looked at the duo who were looking quite comfortable with each other. Which was completely different than it how it was last night whenever Finn showed up. She looked at the table and saw there was waffles with blueberries, blackberries, strawberries, raspberries, bananas, chocolate chips, nuts, caramel, chocolate syrup, and pancake syrup. It appeared as if they were going to have a waffle bar of sorts.

"Well, good morning, sunshine," Selina greeted Bella. "Did you get enough beauty sleep?" Selina walked up to Bella with a black coffee mug that had a white B on it for Bella with some coffee in it. It was like Selina read her mind.

"Thank you so much," Bella said, raising her coffee mug up for acknowledge what she was thanking Selina for. "It's like we have faternal twin telepathy." That caused a laugh from both Finn and Selina.

"Someone is delirious when they just wake up," Finn stated. That earned him a death look from Bella. He chuckled as the woman was killing him with her eyes. "And you get offended easily too." Selina hit Finn in the same spot she punched him in last night. "Geez, you women are so violent. I think this is my cue to leave." He grabbed his food and coffee and headed out onto Selina's back deck enjoying the view of the ocean.

Bella waited for Finn to shut the back door before asking Selina what was on her mind. "So, S, what is going with you and Balor now?" She looked back to the man who was simply enjoying his breakfast and enjoying the view before him.

"We're friends again," Selina answered honestly. She took a seat beside Bella at the table and started taking a bite of her chocolate chip, strawberry, chocolate syrup flavored waffle. She followed that by drinking some of her orange juice. "You were dead asleep and I was feeling restless so I went out onto the beach. Well, Finn joined me out there and we had a heart to heart and we though it'd be good to start over and become friends."

"That's good. But, please be careful." Bella couldn't helped but be worried about her best friend when it came to Finn Balor. She knew that Finn was a very good man, but she knows how Selina could get wrapped up in him and she didn't want to see Selina go down the road she had gone down before whenever Finn joined NXT.

"Everything is going to be fine, B," The Latina assured. "Finn and I are friends now. Things can only go up from here."

"Alright, I'll drop it then," Bella stated. She drunk some more of her coffee. "So, what are the plans for today?" She really needed something to take her mind off all the drama she went through yesterday, which was still lingering in the back of her mind.

Selina took another bite of her waffle. "Well, I figured we could go to the Wilmington mall, check out a couple stores around the beach, eat dinner at Big Daddy's seafood since I know how much you love their food. Then, I figured we could go to the Hang Ten club and just hang out."

A full schedule was what Bella was hoping for. "That works for me. I haven't been to the Hang Ten club with you in a long time. It should also be fun with Finn coming along. Hopefully nobody will bombard him." She grabbed some waffles and started loading it up with raspberries, strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries, finishing it off with caramel.

"While you eat, I am going to go ahead and take a shower and get ready for the day."

Bella threw Selina thumbs up. Shortly after Selina was heading down the hall to her room to take a shower, Finn came inside. He washed off his plate along with Selina's who just left it laying on the counter beside the sink. He headed for the Keurig machine to make him some more coffee. He put the coffee mix into the machine and let it brew. He turned around and looked at Bella while the coffee was being made.

"So, Graves texted me and he wanted me to make sure you were okay," Finn stated. A look of shock appeared on Bella's face. "He was going to text you and ask how you were doing but he didn't want to feel like he was intruding on your personal business."

"He told you what was going on with me and Jeff?" Bella asked. Of course, it didn't surprise her that Corey would tell Finn about her personal issues. He was the one told her that Balor was coming back after hearing from Rollins and Balor about the latter's return. She felt so stupid for sharing something so personal with him.

"Actually no, he didn't," Finn admitted. "He just told me that you had some issues going on and he just wanted to make sure that everything was okay with you since he knew that I was at Selina's beach house."

Well know, Bella felt stupid for thinking the thoughts she just had. Honestly, she wasn't sure how to think at this point. "Oh, well, that was nice of him to do. I'll have to text him and let him know that I'm alright. Thanks for letting me know that." She shot Finn an appreciation smile, which was reciprocated by Finn nodded his head.

"I'm going to start getting ready. I heard we have a full day ahead of us, which is something I know you could use for sure." Finn walked past Bella, grabbing her shoulder and giving her an assuring squeeze as if everything was going to be alright.

Bella smiled to herself. She couldn't believe that Corey had actually asked about her. That was so nice of him. She had mad respect for him for not telling anyone what was going on with her. She just hoped that Corey didn't tell Seth that Finn was at the beach house cause that would be major drama for Selina and Bella knew how Selina would be in the situation.

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but have butterflies in the stomach thinking about the Savior of Misbehavior. That spelled trouble for her though because she felt her thoughts being taken over by someone who wasn't her boyfriend. Speaking of her boyfriend, she knew she needed to call Jeff and let him know she was alright.

But that could wait, cause first she needed a day to refrain herself from stress.

* * *

 **A/N:** What did everyone think? I hoped you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. I appreciate it.


	6. We Come Back Everytime

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update. I've been busy with work and life in general. Plus, I've been lacking inspiration too. But, I've been gaining inspiration back. So, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for for taking the time to read this.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME  
** **Chapter VI: We Come Back Everytime**

* * *

It was the next day at Selina's beach house and Selina and Bella were sitting in the front of the ocean, soaking in the morning son. Selina was dressed in a black bikini top and blue jean shorts and Bella was dressed in a red crop top and white shorts. Finn had to leave early to head out for the upcoming live events. Selina enjoyed his presence, so she was mildly upset that he had to leave. It was nice that her and Finn started over and became friends again. But, there was no doubt that her feelings for him were so subtle in reappearing.

Bella, on the other hand, had her mind on two men. Jeff Hardy and Corey Graves. She knew that she needed to go back home and talk to Jeff face to face. However; she wasn't ready for that yet. Or maybe she was just procrastinating. And, then, she thought about what Finn told her about Corey. She was still in awe that he asked how she was doing. Sure, it was something little, but it really meant a lot to her.

"You know, I think you should go back home and talk to Jeff," Selina stated. She looked over at her best friend. The Latina knew that Bella needed some time to regroup, but another part of her was thinking that her best friend was procrastinating. "He's worried about you. He's called and texted several times since you've been here and you've either ignored him or been very vague."

Bella rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well, what about Seth? He's texted you to apologize about keeping Finn's return to Monday Night Raw a secret from you. He was just protecting you from getting hurt. And you have yet to answer him." Bella knew Selina was right, but she needed to change the subject to avoid talking about her issues. Plus, if Selina was going to grill her about Jeff, she needed to grill Selina about Seth.

"The difference between Seth and I and you and Jeff is that you and Jeff are in a committed relationship," Selina explained. She got up from her current position with her hands stretched out behind her and her knees bent to a straight up position. "Seth and I are just friends."

"Okay, so if you and Seth are just friends, then you need to quit being mad at him like you both were just some couple and he cheated on you. He didn't necessarily lie to you, he just kept information from you. And, to be honest, I can't blame him for keeping that information about Finn a secret." She switched her position she was in so she could be at the same level as her best friend. "You were finally in a good place. You were talking to everyone being the same old Selina everyone loves. And, maybe Seth didn't tell you because he saw that situation the same way I did. It was probably for the best that you saw Finn return in front of your eyes instead of being told the news. You would've been worried to death forever."

Selina rolled her eyes. She knew that Bella was right. The Kingslayer was only being a good friend to her. Maybe now that her and Finn were in a good place finally, she could work on her budding relationship with Seth. The first step would be to answer his messages. "Fine, you're right. I'll talk to Seth, but you need to go home and talk to Jeff."

Bella sighed. "Alright, fine, deal." The friends got up from the sand and walked back inside the house. Bella went to Selina's bedroom to pack her bag and she looked at her phone to see that she had a message from her boyfriend that said: _I won't be at home today if you decide to come back. I had to head out for the live events coming up. Hopefully you can call me or text me sometime today. Would love to hear from you. It would also be nice to have your presence back in the house. I'll see you on Monday whenever we're at the show. It'll be good to see that beautiful face in person. I love you Arabella._ Bella smiled as her heart fluttered. It was times like these that she knew that she was lucky to have someone that adored her like Jeff did.

Bella walked into the living room to sit with Selina on the couch. Selina was currently watching an episode of Friends on Netflix. "Well, I guess I won't be heading back home today because Jeff headed out for the live events. So, is it okay if I crash here until we leave for the airport Sunday?"

"Of course that's fine," Selina answered. Selina grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped the two up. The duo spent the rest of the morning in comfortable silence, enjoying the quality girl time that they had.

* * *

It was Monday Night Raw and this time both RAW and Smackdown superstars were apart of the show. It was the superstar shakeup and the people in charge already knew who would be making the switch, but the higher ups insisted on both RAW and Smackdown superstars being at this show. She was excited to see all her friends. But, she was worried about two men in particular. Selina looked on the card to see Seth had a segment and Finn would be wrestling Jinder Mahal.

She was currently sitting in the chair in front her makeup booth taking selfies for her instagram. She was clad in a white tanktop with a huge skull logo on it, black skinny jeans with rips going down the legs, and a pair of black slide on vans. She decided to keep her hair straight, letting her long raven hair flow down. She was getting her phone in position when she saw through her phone camera that Seth was standing behind her, clad in his Kingslayer shirt and wrestling attire, his hair up until he got ready for his segment.

He had his arms crossed, as if he was studying what Selina was doing. Selina looked at him through her phone for a little bit longer, brown eyes and hazel eyes staring into each other. "I'll be sure to like those pictures whenever I get back onto instagram." He smiled at her, walking in front of her as she put her phone in her back pocket. Seth leaned against Selina's makeup booth, once again crossing his arms. "So, do you mind if we talk?"

Selina smirked. "Of course we can. I think it's way overdue anyways." Getting out of the chair, she walked over to the table at catering, Seth following behind. They took their seats at the table, smiling at each other as they did so. "So, what's up?" She asked nonchalantly, even though she was already sure what was up.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I miss your presence," Seth started. "I know what I did was stupid and childish, but do you think you can forgive me please? I miss having my best friend around." He put his hand on Selina's thigh, feeling that electricity radiating that he'd been feeling as of late with her.

Selina smiled at Seth's apology. "I missed you too. I think I can forgive you. Besides, how else am I going to get laid if we're not evening talking?" Selina's cheeks reddened at her innuendo, but it caused Seth to bust out laughing.

"Nice to know that I can get the job done for you." His efforts at flirting were rewarded whenever he was punched in the shoulder by Selina. It was nice that their flirting banter was continuing on as if nothing happened. He really did miss hanging out with her. "So, what are you doing after the show? It would be nice to hang out with you. We could possibly grab something to eat and then you can crash with me? I was rooming with Roman, but since Dean is here, Roman wanted to room with Dean. Looks like I'll be the third wheel like before whenever we were traveling together as the Shield."

Selina frowned. She hated to see Seth so down on himself. She knew that Seth and Roman were becoming quite closer than ever, so it kinda hurt her to see Seth so unsure about his friendship with Roman since Dean would be back on Monday Night Raw. "Of course we can hang out. I was supposed to be rooming with Bella, but I'm sure that Jeff will be there and I want to give them some privacy. Plus, it'll be nice to hang out with you again too."

Seth got up from the table, putting his hand on Selina's shoulder. "My segment is coming up, but if you want to, you can come by dressing room whenever I'm done and we can hang out there as well. I know you'll be at your makeup booth whenever I'm done, so I'll just come get you and you can follow me there."

Selina looked up to him and smiled. "Sounds good. Good luck with your segment."

"Thanks. It's going to be so awesome being in the same ring as Kurt Angle." Seth walked away, leaving Selina feeling content. She was back on good terms with both Finn and Seth, so she hoped nothing would happen. She didn't mention that she was friends with Finn again and that Finn actually came to see her. Maybe she would mention that whenever they hang out later on.

She went back to her makeup booth and sat down in the chair, getting out her phone and figuring out which picture she should post on instagram. She selected the picture and posted it to her timeline with the caption: Mondaaaze with the skull emoji.

* * *

Bella dressed in a black floral romper with white cardigan over it and black booties, her hair in beachy waves, was sitting at her work station, working on some of the superstars' attire for the evening when she felt a pair of lips from behind her grazing her left cheek. She stopped what she was doing to look up and see her boyfriend, Jeff Hardy. She smiled at him and motioned for him to take the empty seat that was beside her. He gladly accepted her offer and sat beside her.

He was dressed in his wrestling attire for the night. The Charismatic Enigma was going to be involved in an eight man tag team match with Cesaro and Sheamus and his brother Matt against the Shining Stars and The Club. "Nice to finally see you again," Jeff said. He put his hand on Bella's thigh. "So, how're you doing?"

"I'm doing great now that you're over here." Bella stopped what she was working on to look her boyfriend in the eyes. She grabbed Jeff's free hand that wasn't on her thigh and held it with her own. "I'm sorry for avoiding you the last couple of days. It just hurts to know that you don't want to get married again anytime soon. But, it still doesn't excuse my behavior towards you."

Jeff smiled at her. He gave her a slight kiss on her lips. "Thanks for understanding. Does that mean you'll come back home? I have a surprise there for you whenever you get back."

Bella turned to the side, so her full attention was on Jeff. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh! I love surprises. I can't wait to see whenever I get home." She placed her lips on his, her tongue sliding over his lips to gain access inside his mouth. He responded, their tongues dancing for a few minutes until he broke the kiss.

"As nice as that kiss was, I don't think it's the best idea for us to show that kind of PDA in a work environment." Jeff tried to plea with a frustrated Bella, hoping she would understand. "I know we kiss at work, but it's only like pecks on the lips, nothing passionate like that. I think passionate kissing like that should be saved for behind closed doors."

Bella sighed, understanding Jeff's point of view. "I understand where you're coming from." She put her lips to his ear. "Selina is hanging out with Seth, so, whenever the show is done and we're back in the hotel room, I'm not holding back."

The current RAW tag team champion felt a shiver go down his body. "Oh, come on, Arabella! How I am supposed to concentrate on my match whenever you do shit like that or say shit like that to me?"

Bella gave Jeff a look of innocence, putting both hands in the air. "I don't know what you mean. I didn't do anything wrong." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I got go." He got up from the chair and bent down to whisper something in Bella's ear. "Just know whenever we're alone in the hotel room, you will be paying for making me lose focus." He walked away, turning his head one last time to give her a wink and seductive smile.

Bella just sat there in awe. After RAW couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Selina was waiting for Seth to come get her, so she was packing up all her belongings for the night. She was stunned when she stood up for a moment and saw a smiling Finn Balor's reflection. "Finn, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my buddy," Finn answered. He flashed her another million dollar smile and Selina reciprocated his smile. "What are you doing after the show? A couple of us are going to get some drinks and I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

Selina sighed. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm actually hanging out with Seth after the show. I'm sorry." She was slightly shocked at Finn's reaction to her answer. He seemed to have a look of disappointment on his handsome face.

"I should've known better than to ask you anyways. You and Rollins are practically inseparable anyways." There was a hint of jealousy in his tone, but it seemed to go unnoticed by the woman he was talking to. "I'll see ya around." He turned around to walk away but Selina grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"Wait," Selina started. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow afternoon. We can have lunch together before you have to be at the arena for your live event. Let me give you my number..." She was trying to find something to write her number on, since her number had changed since her neck injury to avoid Finn.

"And you won't change your number on me this time will you?" Finn smiled, causing Selina to playfully punch him in the shoulder. "Just making sure." He slightly chuckled to himself.

Selina gave her number to Finn. "There's my number. Just text me and tell me what time you want to meet up for lunch."

"Sounds good." Finn put the piece of paper in his jacket pocket. "It'll be nice to just hang with you one on one."

The Latina smiled. "It sure will be. It's been awhile since just the two of us have hung out."

"Well, I need to pack up my things and get ready to head out. I'll see you tomorrow." He playfully nudged her in the shoulder as he walked away.

Selina looked in the direction she was walking in and smiled. When she turned her head back. she saw Seth Rollins standing in front of her, an expression on his face she couldn't comprehend. Her smile immediately left her face. "Since when are you and Balor friends again?" Seth questioned.

"He actually came to my beach house last week," Selina answered. Seth's eyebrows furrowed. "It was totally unexpected. I thought you and Finn were friends anyway? So why do you sound so disapproving like we're dating or something?"

Seth frowned. "Yes, Balor and I are friends. But, I just don't want to see you get hurt again is all. Even though it's been years since you and Balor dated, you still are affected by your breakup. He was your first love and your psyche gets affected whenever he's around." Finn was a very good friend of Seth's. They bonded whenever they were both rehabbing their injuries. But, Selina is his best friend and he doesn't want to see her get hurt again. Plus, he may or may not be jealous of the feelings Selina still has harbored for Finn.

"I appreciate you looking out for me Seth, I really do, but I am fine. I just talked to Finn without any problem." She and Seth grabbed her bags and headed for his locker room. Some tension lingering in the air.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this update. Thanks for reading. Please favorite and follow and review if you can :). Thanks so much!


	7. How It Used To Be

**A/N:** Alright, here is chapter seven. Thanks to everyone who has tuned into this story. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME  
** **Chapter VII: How It Used To Be**

* * *

Selina woke up the next morning, finding herself wrapped in Seth's embrace. They'd done nothing the night before besides literally netflix and chill. The Latina removed herself from Seth's arms and got up to check her phone. It was 10AM and she smiled when she saw that she had a text waiting for her from Finn that read, _Text me whenever you're ready and I'll meet you in the hotel lobby._

She grabbed her toiletries and clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and change. She took a look at the sleeping Kingslayer along the way. He really was a handsome man. She sighed, shutting the door to bathroom.

About thirty minutes later, Selina comes out of the bathroom wearing galaxy leggings, a white t-shirt, and purple converse. Her hair down in natural waves and minimal makeup. She went to put her toiletries in her bag. She looked in the mirror and saw that Seth was up, his frame against the head rest. "Well, good morning sleepyhead."

"Morning," came the sleepily reply. He stretched his arms over his head before rubbing his eyes. He grabbed his glasses from the end table and put them on. "Getting ready for your lunch date with Balor?"

She turned around to face him directly and rolled her eyes. "It's not a lunch date. It's two old friends going out and catching up." She walked over to the bed and sat down on his side, her hand touching his leg that was still under the covers. "It's not going to be any different than us hanging out."

"Actually," Seth started, a smirk appearing on his face. "It will be different, cause I don't think that you and Balor will have any sex."

Selina rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You can be such a pig sometimes." She patted his leg before getting up off the bed. She grabbed her phone and texted Finn to let him know that she was ready. "Alright, I'm leaving. Is it okay if I leave my stuff in here? I was planning on coming back up here after Finn and I went to eat breakfast."

Seth nodded his head. "Yeah, that'll be fine." He got up from the bed, walking towards the direction of the bathroom. "Would you want to go do crossfit with me this afternoon? We haven't done that together in awhile and I would enjoy your presence."

Selina smiled. "That sounds like a plan." She gave a wave to Seth that was reciprocated before she left and he went to the bathroom.

* * *

Bella was in the park, getting in her morning run before heading back to the hotel. Jeff was still sound asleep, so she took the time to get out and go for a morning run; something she hadn't done in awhile. It was nice to be by herself and clear her mind. She took a seat on the nearest bench and took out her headphones. She saw a pair of sneaker clad feet before her and looked up to see Corey Graves standing in front of her.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" The Savior of Misbehavior asked, gesturing to the bench before him.

"I don't mind at all." She scooted over, letting him take a seat. She gave him a one over and saw that he was dressed in gym clothes. He must've been out exercising too. "What are you doing in the park? Even though it's pretty obvious by the way you're dressed."

Corey chuckled. "Going for a run. I was finishing up too when I saw you take a seat on the bench. Figured I come over here and tell my friend hello."

'Well, hello," Bella said with a giggle. She then nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip. "I just wanted to thank you for making sure I was alright whenever I was at Selina's beach house. Finn told me that you wanted to make sure I was alright."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're alright." He put a reassuring hand on her thigh and Bella could feel her insides exploding at his touch. "Speaking of which, I heard you and Hardy made up."

The raven haired woman nodded. "Yeah, we did. We talked yesterday during the show and everything is good now."

"That's great to hear." He took out his phone, motioning towards to the woman beside him. "If you have any issues and want to talk, just give me a call. You know I'll do what I can to help you out."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Thanks, that's good to know. I'll keep that in mind."

Corey got up from the bench, Bella following suit. "Whataya say? You want to run back to the hotel together?"

Bella got a head start and started running. "Last one there is a rotten egg." Looking back at Corey, who was looking amusingly at her. A slight blush hit her cheeks, but hopefully he didn't see that.

The race was on. Neither of them wanting to be a rotten egg.

* * *

Finn and Selina were sitting down at the nearest IHOP, both of them easily deciding where to eat at for lunch. Well, Finn decided that it was brunch since him or Selina hadn't ate breakfast and it was lunch time. This was the first time the both of them ate here together since working in the same company.

Finn was chuckling, musing over Selina, who was going to town on her chocolate chip pancakes. "You act like you haven't ate all day." He laughed when she saw the embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," she apologized. She didn't realize she was looking like a vulture eating her pancakes. "I'm just so freaking hungry."

"It's okay, really." He waved the situation off. He actually found her to be quite adorable in this predicament. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying your food. I'm sure the cooks are glad that someone's eating their food."

Selina chuckled. "Well, I'm surely enjoying it." She took the last bite of her chocolate chip pancake. She slightly lifted her plate, to show Finn that her plate was cleaned off, meaning her food was great. "Here's the proof right here."

Finn stabbed his fork through his eggs and took a bite. "You always put me to shame whenever we eat. I'm a pretty fast eater, but you make me look like a snail eating."

"What can I say? I have a gift." She posed cockily to her counterpart, much to his chagrin. "I've actually gotten faster at that since you don't have much time to eat whenever you have to help a whole roster of talent get ready for a show."

"That explains it well." Finn chuckled. "I knew you ate fast, but I didn't recall you ever that fast."

"Either way, I kicked your ass at eating."

Finn took the last bite of his eggs before laying down his fork on the empty plate. "Touche." He grabbed the check and laid his debit card inside the receipt.

Selina got money out of her wallet and tried to hand it to Finn. He politely declined her offer. "I'm trying to paying you for my part of breakfast."

"Don't worry about it. I was the one that invited you to come out with me this afternoon." The Balor club leader flashed The Latina that smile that all the girls worldwide fawned over.

"Well, I won't object to that." She stuck the cash back in her wallet. She felt her cheeks get hot as Finn kept that smile on his handsome face. "Thanks for inviting to breakfast though. I had fun."

"I had fun too," Finn agreed. "It's nice that we can be friends and hang out again. We'll have to do it again soon."

Selina nodded. "I'm looking forward to it." When the waitress returned with Finn's card, the duo left and headed back to the hotel. Selina felt butterflies in her stomach as she was thinking about hanging out with Finn again.

* * *

Bella plopped on the bed stomach first, leaning into Jeff's side and laying an arm over his abdomen. He took his hand and caressed her arm. "Last night was amazing." She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'm glad I got you all riled up at the arena last night cause it certainly paid off. You couldn't keep your hands off me."

The Hardy brother chuckled. "It's not my fault you're so hot whenever you get me riled up. Do you know how much self control I have?" He had two and half hours left to go before he could finally get his hands on his girlfriend and touch the body he'd been missing.

"It was definitely well worth it to get you riled up," Bella mused. "There was so much passion last night." She blushed as she recalled the passion that was reignited last night between her and her boyfriend.

Jeff rolled over so he was placed on top of Bella. He laid a kiss on her nose. "I did miss you, Arabella. I did miss not having you in my bed for a week. I was just making up for lost time." He kissed her lips, leaving his lips lingering for a minute.

She cupped his face in her hands. "I missed you too. I'm glad that things are good with us again."

"Me too. I'm glad that you're coming back home." He was ready for her to get home so he could give her the surprise he'd been anxiously waiting to give her. "I can't wait for it to be Wednesday."

"Me either," Bella agreed. "I'm ready to come home. I miss snuggling up with you on the couch and in the bed."

"I love you." He kissed her from the jawline, to her cheek, to her forehead, and finally to her lips once again, licking her lips with his tongue so he could gain access inside. She happily obliged. He lifted the covers over their head, getting ready to show how much he indeed love his girlfriend.

Bella pulled him close to her, loving how good he felt against her. She missed this. She hoped that things would stay wonderful like this and that they wouldn't have anymore time apart again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read.


	8. I'm No Good Without You

**A/N:** Sorry about the long long wait. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything WWE related. Just my OC Selina Mendes. Danie owns Arabella.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME**  
 **Chapter VIII: I'm No Good Without You**

* * *

Selina was walking down the hallway, a smile on her face. The past week was really good for her and she hoped that it stayed that way. Her and Finn were becoming close again. They talked almost all the time within the past week. Her and Seth were back to their old ways, which she was happy about. She hated when her and Seth fought because he really was her male best friend and she hated that they was tension between them.

Walking past the men's dressing room, she heard two voices that were very familiar to her. Curiosity taking over, she put her head against the wall, listening to what the two men in the locker room were conversing about.

"I see that you and Selina are getting close again." She recoginized that voice to be Seth's. "I insist you be careful because she's a good friend of mine and I don't want to see her get hurt because of you."

"Why are you so worried about Selina and I anyways?" That voice belonged to Finn Balor. "I've seen that you and her have become so close. If anything, I should be worried about her hanging with you. You're just going to ruin her like you have any other woman."

Selina's heart starting pounding really fast and her nerves were starting to flare up. Why were they talking about her to one another anyways? It was as if they were trying to compete with one another and she couldn't deal with that. Her anxiety would be acting up so bad and she wasn't ready to deal with an anxiety attack, especially at work. These two guys were so important to her.

"So what if Selina and I are close? It shouldn't matter because you and her aren't together." Seth took a deep breath, calming down, then continued, "I was there with her during rehab and she was so depressed. One day after rehab her and I started talking and she told me all about her past with you. You've got some balls breaking up with her and then all of a sudden trying to her be her white and shining knight."

Finn was pissed now. Who did Rollins think he was bringing up his and Selina's business like that? "I'm protecting her from you, Rollins. We all know about your past with women. I just don't want Selina to be another notch on your bedpost."

"You want to know something, Balor? Selina and I have been sleeping together for the last couple of months." Seth smirked whenever he saw the angry look come upon Finn's face. He managed to make the Irishman even more pissed. He knew he got under Finn's skin whenever the first ever Universal champion left the locker room.

All of a sudden, Selina's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe that Seth just spilled the beans to Finn about their late night hookups they'd been having the past couple of months. Nobody knew about that except for Bella, Jeff(only because he was dating Bella) Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. As far as everyone else knew, they were just best friends, which was also true.

Things got worse whenever she saw Finn walk out and decided to confront her. "So, not only were you eavesdropping on the conversation between Seth and I, you were sleeping with him too?"

Tears were coming down from Selina's face. They were uncontrollable at this point. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way. It's just that we were both single and we were both having a rough time and one thing lead to another."

"You didn't mean for me to find out this way?" Finn reiterated, but he was very unhappy by the tone of his voice. "I don't think I was supposed to know about it at all. You want to know something, I decided to hang out with and have a fresh start because I was hoping we could possibly have another relationship down the road. But knowing you've been whoring around with Rollins, I'm not sure that's a good idea anymore."

Once again, Selina's breath caught in her throat. Those words stung her heart more than she expected. "Finn, you don't mean that. I'm not a whore just because I'm single and decide to sleep with someone else who is single."

"But with Seth Rollins of all people?!" Finn hollered, making Selina flinch and take a step back. "C'mon, Selina, I thought you were better than to lower your standards like that. I always thought you were a the type to be in a committed relationship before deciding to sleep with someone. You have changed and I'm not sure I like this changed Selina."

Selina was crying now not because she was upset but because she was frustrated that the man she was still in love with was saying such hateful words to her. "You know something, Balor?" Finn was taken aback by Selina calling him by his last name. "I have changed. A lot can happen over the years. I'm not that same sweet innocent girl that you knew in Japan. I've matured and gotten older. You're just going to have to accept it for what it is."

"I'm still disappointed in you Selina," Finn stated. Those words were the final straw. Selina felt her heart break in two right at that point.

Finn walked past her, a look of disgust on his face. Selina watched him walk away and all she could do was cry. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, Seth comes out of the locker room.

She walked towards him and decided to have a confrontation of her own. "Why did you have to go and tell Finn that we're sleeping together?"

Seth sighed. "Selina, he was acting like he was knight in shining armor and I needed to bring him back down to reality. The guy needed to know that you two aren't together."

"I don't understand why you and him were talking about me in the first place. You two are so immature."

"You want to know why you were brought up?" Seth asked and Selina stood there; her arms crossed, waiting for an answer. "It's because I hate the thought of you and him hanging out and possibly getting back together. He was talking about how you and him were hanging out and he thought you two could possibly get back together. Quite frankly, it pissed me off because after breaking your heart, he thinks he can waltz right on in like some hotshot."

"Well I hope you're happy now, because of you, Finn probably won't ever talk to me again." Selina knew she would regret this, but she knew she had to tell Seth the truth since this seemed to be honesty hour. "And it's going to be make me depressed because I'm still in love with him."

"You're still in love with Balor?" Seth reiterated. He thought that Selina was past that phase, but deep down, he knew the woman standing before him was still hung up on Finn. "I thought you were past that and over him?"

"Let me just be honest here with you, Seth, because you deserve it." She took a deep breath, about to spill her guts and that made her anxiety flare up. "The truth is...I have never been over Finn. I've been in love with him the whole time. While we were hooking up, it did help a lot because I forgot about him and all the feelings that I felt for him, but whenever it was all said and done, all I could think about was him. You are still my best friend and I don't want you to hate me."

Seth stood there, soaking in what Selina confessed to him. He wasn't going to lie, he was hurt about the fact he was going to stay in the friendzone with her. "I hate knowing that I'm going to stay in the friendzone with you. It's for the best right now if we just have some space from one another."

Watching Seth walk away from her, it caused Selina to cry again and clutch her chest. Two of the most important guys in her life were mad at her and there was nothing she could do about it.

So much for her having a good week.

* * *

It was Thursday, so it was time for Jeff to come home and Bella was excited. She was going to be getting her surprise from him today and she couldn't wait to see what it was. She grabbed all her stuff from Selina's house she packed and headed back to Cameron to be home with Jeff. Actually, she brought Selina along with her because she saw the state of mind her best friend was in and she didn't think Selina needed to be alone at that point. She talked with Jeff about it and he okayed for Selina to stay with them for a couple of days until they all headed out to the airport for RAW Sunday night.

Selina was moping in their guest room, so Bella was in the living room waiting on Jeff's arrival. Hearing the sound of tires driving down a dirt path and she immediately got up and saw that it was Jeff's vehicle coming down the driveway. She opened the door and headed outside to greet him.

She smiled and waved at him, which was reciprocated. "I need you to go back inside the house," Jeff hollered to her. "Go inside and shut your eyes." Bella did as she was instructed and went back inside the house and covered her eyes.

A few minutes later, she was alarmed when she felt something liking her face. She uncovered her eyes and saw a puppy sheltie on her lap. She looked up at Jeff and then back down at the dog. This was the surprise that Jeff was talking about. She had mentioned to him that she wanted a sheltie for awhile and he finally gave her one.

"I can't believe this," she stated in awe. "You actually got me a sheltie? That's so sweet." She carefully placed the puppy on the ground and got up from the couch to walk towards her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "Thank you, I love it."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her again. "I was talking to this guy one day and he said that he breeded shelties and I thought about you and how you said you really wanted one. Luckily he was a huge fan of mine because I got the puppy for cheap." They chuckled in unison.

"You're so wonderful." She looked up at him and kissed him again. This time their kiss went on a little bit longer. "I love you."

"I love you too." He stared into her eyes and caressed her face. He broke apart from her to pick up the puppy. "So, what is going to the name of this little guy?" He rubbed the dogs fur, which caused the puppy's tail to wag as hard it could.

She pressed a kiss to the dogs neck. "How about Samson?" She started rubbing on the dog's fur.

"Samson the sheltie?" The Charismatic enigma mused. "Sounds good to me." He kissed Bella's cheek when walking past her with the puppy still in tow, taking a seat on the couch. Bella followed suit and plopped down beside him, the puppy deciding to take a seat in her lap and lay down. Jeff wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders. "How is Selina holding up?"

"She's still moping," Bella answered. "The last time she was this bad off was whenever her and Finn broke up. I hate seeing her this way."

"I'm sure she'll be alright. She's a tough girl. She's just going through a hard time right now." Jeff could really relate to how Selina was feeling. Whenever he had his divorce, he was down in the dumps for the longest time. He would consider himself lucky that he didn't have a best friend who he was sleeping with though. That seemed to bring in even more unnecessary drama.

"It must be hard on her because she's probably being torn in two different directions. There's this guy she's attracted to and pretty close with but there's also the guy she's in love with at the same time." The more she thought about it, the more she was starting to relate with Selina.

Not only was Bella in love with Jeff, she came to terms that was attracted to Corey Graves as well. But, she knew she needed to stay with Jeff and not let her emotions get the better of her whenever she was around Corey.

Speaking of Corey, she had a text message waiting on her phone from him stating... _Heard about the drama between Selina, Finn, and Seth earlier. Hope Selina is alright. Call me if you can because I have something important to tell you._

* * *

Later on that night, Jeff, Bella, Selina, and the new puppy Samson found themselves at Selina's house at Wrightsville beach. Jeff had been wanting to go to the beach and Selina was more than willing to let them come and stay with her since Jeff was nice enough to let her come down with Bella when she came back home to Cameron. Bella and Jeff were going to stay down there until Saturday since everyone had to leave Sunday to head back to RAW.

The trio were settled in for the night at the beach house. Selina, loving the beach atmosphere, found herself outside along with Samson, who was nestled beside her. She heard the back door open and was sort of surprised to see Jeff standing there. He took a seat beside her on the steps and looked out into the ocean with her. They sat in an companionable silence for a few minutes.

The Charismatic Enigma decided to break the silence. "How're are you feeling? You okay?"

Selina sighed. "Not really. It'll probably take me awhile for me to get over this whole situation. I mean the man I'm in love with doesn't want anything to do with me and then Seth, who is my other best friend won't talk to me either. I really think I unintentionally broke his heart. I was attracted to Seth, but when it all comes down to it, it's always going to be Finn."

"You know if Seth is really your best friend, then he'll come around. He can't be mad at you forever. And if Finn really wants to give it another shot with you, then he'll come around too. I think they just both need time." He put his arm around Selina and gave her a friendly hug. "Seth is probably upset because he probably felt some sort of attraction too and it hurts his ego that he's not the one you're in love with at the end of the day. Finn is probably upset because he knows that you have indeed changed and knows that you couldn't always wait around for him even though you still love him."

The Latina's eyebrows furrowed. Jeff sure has some words of wisdom. "That was refreshing to hear. Thank you."

"No problem. It's the least I could do since you're letting me stay at your beach house."

Selina chuckled. "Trust me, you don't have to do me any favors. I don't mind at all. I appreciate you letting me come back down to Cameron with Bella, especially since I was so depressed about the confrontations with Seth and Finn."

The two just sat together and watched the ocean, knowing their friendship bond just got a little bit stronger. Samson moved over from Selina's right side and plopped himself down between Jeff and Selina. The two chuckled at the puppy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bella was inside the house, talking to Corey on the phone. She locked herself in the bathroom long enough to talk to him.

 _"Hey, Bella, glad to hear your voice. How are things going with Selina?"_

Bella couldn't help but blush whenever he said he was glad to hear her voice. "She's seems to be doing better. Jeff and I are actually staying at her beach house until Saturday."

 _"Jeff is there? Is it a good idea for you to be talking to you right now?"_ Bella could've sworn she heard some disdain in Corey's voice. But, she just let the thought go.

"It's fine, him and Selina are outside right now. So, what was it you wanted me to call you about?" She felt bad that she was sneaking phone calls with Corey when she was in a relationship, but it felt good to hear his deep voice on the other end of the phone.

 _"It's about Finn. You aren't going to believe what he's done."_

Bella's brows furrowed. She hoped Finn didn't do anything petty in regards to Selina ever since their fight. "What has Finn done? It's nothing bad is it?"

 _Corey heard the worried tone in Bella's voice and couldn't help but smile. He liked how loyal and caring she was towards her best friend. "No, he hasn't done anything bad. Actually, it's something pretty awesome he did or I should say; asked. I was in the gorilla position going over some things with Hunter and Vince the show. Well, Finn comes up and asks Hunter if they can reconsider bringing Selina back onscreen to be his valet. Since Vince doesn't think Finn is over enough with the crowd. Hunter said he would take it up with Vince and see what he said. I think it would work. They would just have to make sure Selina wouldn't take any big bumps since she's not medically cleared by doctor's to compete."_

Bella's jaw dropped. As much as she wanted to be mad at Finn for what he said to her best friend, she found it hard to be, especially when he was still being a damn good guy. "No way! It seems like Finn isn't as mad as Selina as we should believe. Especially if he wants her to come back onscreen to manage him. I kinda hope that it works out because Selina would love to be back working onscreen in some capacity."

 _"I was going to call her myself about it, but I just wanted a reason to talk to you."_

Bella couldn't help but blush. "Okay, well, thanks for talking to me. I'll see you Monday."

 _"See you Monday." And that was the end of their phone call._

Bella leaned back against the counter and let out a deep breath. She now found herself more confused than ever about her heart and her lingering feelings.

* * *

 **A/N:** What did you all think? Thanks for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting.


	9. We're Coming Together

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait. I appreciate everyone whose stuck around for this story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own Selina and Danie owns Arabella. I don't own Seth, Finn, Jeff, or Corey.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME**  
 **Chapter IX: We're Coming Together**

* * *

It was Monday Night Raw again and it was two weeks before the Payback pay-per-view. A lot certainly changed within the two week span after Wrestlemania. Bella and Jeff were going strong at Wrestlemania, but lately, they haven't been seeing eye to eye. Selina and Seth's friendship was going strong and they were fine casually sleeping together, but that all got ruined whenever Finn Balor returned two weeks ago on Monday Night Raw. That wasn't the only thing going on with Selina; she'd had some family issues going this past weekend.

Selina sat her in makeup chair, scrolling through her twitter. She liked instagram much better than twitter, but twitter had been interesting as of late, so she'd been more active within the last couple of days. She didn't realize she had as many followers as she did. There was 300,000 people following her and she didn't think that was too bad considering she wasn't a big name on the roster. But, she did have a pretty big following in NXT, so she supposed that made sense.

Deciding to give some fans that been asking why she hasn't been as active on twitter, she decided to put a quote to put light on the situation. _SelinaMendes: "Work on being in love with the person in the mirror who has been through so much but is still standing."_ She'd been working on her confidence after breaking her neck and losing muscle mass and that was why she'd been posting selfies on instagram. It helped her with her progress of self worth healing. The quote also fit her current situation too.

She decided to take a selfie with her sitting in the makeup chair in front of the mirror. She was dressed in a black bralette with a black and white flannel shirt over it and black jeans shorts with tights on under them and her original converse. She had recently cut her hair too, much to the shock of everyone. After much contemplating with Jeff and Bella while they were staying at her beach house, she finally decided to cut off her beautiful long raven locks she'd been associated with. However, her new long bob haircut was growing on her.

When she posted a picture on instagram of her new haircut with the quote: _"A woman who cuts her hair is about to change her life."_ ; she was met with positive reception from current roster from the likes of: Alexa Bliss, Carmella, Corey Graves(she'd found that hilarious considering Bella's situation with him), Stephanie McMahon(a little bit of a shocker to her), Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair, Charly Caruso, Brie and Nikki Bella, Paige, Renee Young, Natalya, Chris Jericho, Seth Rollins(she was surprised considering their situation, but he told her that it looked nice), and an even bigger surprise when Finn Balor liked her photo(her jaw literally dropped whenever she saw that he liked her picture), and of course Bella and Jeff.

She took the picture and connected it to her twitter before posting in on instagram with the caption: _I don't know if my hairstyle reflects that, but I am someone who enjoys change._

She was snapped out of her reverie when she felt a hand on shoulder. She looked up through the mirror and saw Seth Rollins standing there, a smile on his face. She was shocked that he had a friendly demeanor about him. "So, this going to take some getting used to. I know I saw it on instagram, but it's unbelievable seeing it in person. It looks really good on you."

Selina blushed. She was still wondering Seth was still being nice to her considering the fight they had last week. She got up from the chair and leaned against the makeup table back first, facing him. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Look, I came over here to apologize about last week. I was out of line with the whole Balor situation. I shouldn't have told him that we were sleeping together; it wasn't really any of his business anyways. I felt like I needed to one up him somehow because no matter what he's always going to have you in the palm of his hand and I guess I envy that."

Selina frowned. "Finn does not have me in the palm of his hand."

"C'mon, Sel, as soon as the guy returned he tried to get you close again and it worked."

"Okay, fine." Selina put her hands up in defense. "Maybe he does have me in the palm of his hand. But, I don't want to talk about Finn right now. He hurt me whenever he called me whore for fooling around with you. He needs to understand that I'm not the same young girl he met in Japan."

Seth's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, what? Balor called you a whore? Damn man, that's pretty cruel. You're not a whore, Sel, I promise."

"Thank you." She let out a chuckle. "Nice to know someone thinks that I'm not."

"Nobody thinks you're one, Sel. Just because someone you love called you one doesn't mean that you're one. It's not like you were with him whenever we started hooking up. I'm single and you're single and we do it to let loose. There's nothing wrong with that. And it's not like that you're hooking up with random guys all the time; you're sleeping with a guy that you can trust."

Selina sighed. "You're right. So, what are you doing after the show?"

"I was going to third wheel it with Bayley and her fiance."

"That sounds like a good time," Selina laughed. "I was going to see if you wanted to go and get some food with me after the show. I've missed hanging out with you."

Seth smiled. "That sounds more fun than being a third wheel. I love Bayley and she's like my sister, but it'll be nice to hang out with someone without feeling like the third wheel. Plus, it'll be nice to hang out with you again."

"Great! So, I'll meet you in your locker room after the show?"

Seth smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. See you then." He winked at Selina before walking away to get ready for his part in the show. Selina watched him walk away and she let out a breath of relief. At least one relationship was fixed. She knew that her relationship was going to be much harder to fix with Finn. But, she didn't want to think of him right now.

* * *

Bella was currently sitting on the steps in the parking garage. She was dressed in a black crop top with white crochet shorts, her feet clad in black strapped sandals. She was getting some fresh air because she was getting stressed out from all the work that she had to do for tonight's show. Being a costume designer was definitely a tough job and there were times where she felt like she was going to drown in all the fabric. It was nice to get some fresh air before she got too overwhelmed.

"You okay?" She turned her head up to see who the voice belong to and she found herself looking at the handsome face of Corey Graves.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She stood up and leaned against the rail of the stairs. He walked over and stood against the rail beside her. Bella could smell how good he smelled and her insides were starting to become on fire. "It's just that sometimes I can get bombarded with all the costume designing I have to do. What are you doing out here, Graves? Are you following me?"

Corey chuckled. "Maybe. You might have to file for a restraining order." The look on Bella's face made him start busting out laughing. "I did come out here hoping you'd be here because I needed some help with my suit for Smackdown and 205 Live tomorrow and you're the only person who can get it just right and you weren't at your station, so I came to see if you're okay."

Bella blushed. "Thanks. That's so sweet of you."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?" He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a side hug. Having him this close to her was making her heart beat out of her chest and her stomach in knots.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for."

"I saw where Selina cut her hair. That's certainly a big change. But, it still suits her."

Bella couldn't help but feel a twinge in her heart as Corey mentioned Selina. He knew that him and Selina were platonic with one another, but she still couldn't help but feel the slightest feel of jealously. "Yeah, it does. It took a lot of contemplation, but she decided to chop off her hair as a fresh start kind of thing. No matter what hairstyle she has, she's always so gorgeous."

"She might be, but you're just as gorgeous." Bella's face turned bright red at the compliment given to her. Corey took notice of this and smiled. "Did I just make you blush, Bella?"

"Shut up, Graves." She punched him in the shoulder.

He rubbed his shoulder. "Geez, I didn't know you liked it rough." There was a sexual undertone in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Bella. She felt a hot pit in her stomach.

"You're such a pervert, Graves. Maybe a restraining order doesn't sound so bad after all." They laughed in unison as they walked together inside. No matter what he did or said, Corey made her feel in such a way that she hadn't felt in a long time. He was simply _intoxicating._

* * *

One of the backstage crew members approached Selina who was closing down her makeup station for the night. "Miss Mendes, Mr. Helmsley would like to have a word with you."

Selina furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you have any idea what he wants to talk to me about?"

"No ma'am. He just said that he wanted to have a word with you."

"Okay, thank you." The Latina was nervous about having to talk to Hunter. Hunter never really talked to her except for the little small talk and him asking how her job in the makeup department is going. She finished packing up her station and texted Seth saying she had a meeting with Hunter before walking down the hallway to the last office on the right side.

She cautiously knocked on the door. When she heard a "come in" she opened the door and saw Hunter sitting behind his desk and much to surprise, there was Finn Balor plopped down in one of the seats in front of Hunter's desk. She carefully took a seat in the other seat and just looked at Hunter. Although out of the corner of her eye, she could see Finn looking at her.

Hunter entwined his fingers and laid them on his desk. "Selina, I know it's probably a surprise to you that you're in here. But, Finn ran an idea by me and it was impossible to ignore."

A shocked look came upon the beautiful face of Selina. She looked over to Finn, who remained emotionless. She wasn't entirely sure what he was thinking at this point. "Okay, what kind of idea did he propose to you?"

"How would you feel about the idea of you becoming Finn's onscreen manager?"

"What?!" She exclaimed. She looked over to Finn, who didn't say much to her, but had a pleading look in hie eyes. "Why do you want me to be your manager for? I thought you hated my guts."

Hunter could sense the tension between the two people in front of him. He was well aware of their past, even though it was back in Japan. They had one of the most known romances in the professional wrestling history. The Game knew that it would be good business having Finn and Selina reunited. There was a lot of people who were hoping that one day they would be back together and he wanted to be the one to make it happen.

"I don't hate you, Selina," Finn finally spoke up for the first time. "Apparently, Vince doesn't think I'm over enough and I think having you as my manager would help convince him to put me back in the main event scene."

"I don't know what to say." Tears started welling up in her eyes. "I think I'm going to have to accept this offer and be a part of the Balor club." She could see Finn and Hunter both smiling.

"This is incredible news. Having you and Finn reunited onscreen is going to be great business. Luckily, Vince already approved of you becoming Finn's manager. All we needed was the approval from you."

"So, when does this new arrangement start?" Selina wondered.

"We're going to start the build up next Monday night on RAW. I'm not sure how we'll play it out just yet, but we'll figure out."

"Thanks, Hunter, I'm super excited."

Finn looked over to Selina, one of the most brightening smiles on his handsome face. "This is going to be awesome. Welcome to the Balor club, Selina."

She reciprocated his smile. Today was turning out to be one of the best days she's ever had. She got her male best friend back, the man she loved wanted her to manage him onscreen, and the latter decision made her all of dreams come true. She would be on WWE RAW. Sure, she wasn't wrestling, but she would be going back to her old roots to when she first started in the wrestling business; managing Finn.

* * *

Seth, Selina, Jeff, and Bella were all out at a local iHOP that was opened twenty four hours. Selina was still dressed in her attire for the day as she was sitting on the inside of the booth. Seth was beside her in the booth, sitting to the left, closest to the outside dressed in black basketball shorts and a blackcraft cult shirt, his hair in a bun that was tucked into a hat. Bella was sitting on the inside of the booth on the right that was across from Selina . She was dressed in her attire for the day. Jeff was beside Bella, sitting across from Seth, sitting on the outside of the booth on the right side. He was dressed in a plain white shirt with gray cargo shorts. His dark hair was up in a bun.

Selina had eggs whites, turkey sausage, and chocolate chip pancakes(that kind of contradicts the healthiness of her egg whites and turkey sausage), and sweet tea. Seth had egg whites, turkey bacon, and regular pancakes with water. Bella had hashbrowns and chocolate chip pancakes with orange juice. Jeff had scrambled eggs, bacon, and regular pancakes with sweet tea.

"So, Sel, why did you go to Hunter's office for?" Seth's question raised the intrigue of Bella and Jeff, whom had no idea that Hunter needed to have a discussion with her.

Selina's eyes lit up. "I'm going to be brought back onscreen next Monday."

"S, that's great, but how is that possible when you haven't been medically cleared to compete?" Bella was happy for her friend and wasn't trying to sound negative, but it made her curious as to how Selina is managing to get back onscreen.

Selina looked over to Seth, she knew that he would be upset with the information she was about tell. "Finn talked to Hunter and he wants me to be his onscreen manager. Apparently, Vince doesn't think he's over enough and that having me by his side will help elevate him back to the main event scene."

The Kingslayer's eyebrows furrowed, a frown coming upon his handsome face. "So, you're basically saying that Balor is using you for his own personal use so he can get back into the main event scene?"

Selina frowned, banging her hands on the table. That made Jeff and Bella jump in surprise. "Damnit, Seth, why do you always think Finn has an ulterior motive?!"

"He knows that you're pissed at him for breaking your heart again so he's doing whatever he can to get back into your good graces."

"You know what? I can't deal with this again. I'm tired of us fighting over the same shit. I thought you of all people would understand and be happy for me because you know what it's nice to crawl and scratch your way through rehab to get back to doing what you love. Hell, we were even in the same rehabbing facility." She thought she was going to cry. That's all she seemed to know how to do nowadays. "Let me out of the booth."

He begrudgingly slid out of the booth so she could get out. He watched her as she walked outside, sitting on a bench, holding her face in her hands. Seth sat back in the booth and groaned. "I'm really good at making her upset aren't I?"

"It's not just you that's she's upset over," Bella assured. "She just has a lot going on right now. She's just in a emotional state of mind."

"Go outside and talk to her," Jeff stated. "I'm sure she'll appreciate you comforting her."

Seth got up from the booth and walked outside of the restaurant, plopping a seat beside Selina. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just have a lot going on right now." She wiped away one of the tears that were coming down her face. "I found out this past weekend that my Mom has cancer. It sucks because my parents are out in California with my sister and I'm living in North Carolina and half the time I'm on the road traveling. So, it was really good news to hear after a shitty weekend that I could be onscreen again, even if it was at the expense of Finn."

The Architect sat there frozen. He'd been so upset and obsessing over this whole thing with him, Finn and Selina that he didn't even take into account the person who was hurting the most of their situation: Selina. And it certainly didn't help that she found out about her Mother either. "Sel, I feel like a piece of shit right now. The whole time I was obsessing over this whole thing with you and Finn that I didn't even take into consideration of how you would feel. And, I'm sorry about your Mom. I'm also happy for the fact that you're-" He was interrupted as Selina put her hands on face and pulled his face towards hers and planted a kiss on his lips. The kiss was quickly reciprocated and within just a minute, his tongue was inside her mouth exploring all of her.

She broke the kiss, both of their breathing heavy. Her hands were still cupping his face. "You know how you can make me feel better?" There was a seductive tone in her voice and her hazel eyes went dark. "I want you to take me back to your room." She planted her lips on his once again.

Inside the building, Jeff and Bella were looking at the steamy makeout session between Seth and Selina with intrigue. Bella was caught by surprise whenever Jeff grabbed a hold of her hand and placed her back inside the booth. "Why'd do that for? I'm trying to watch this action between Seth and Selina. Geez-" She was cut off by Jeff as he planted his lips on hers.

Bella's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Jeff's lips were exploring her neck, cheeks, and back to her mouth. He broke the kiss for minute to look at her and smirked. "I knew this would be a good distraction." She grabbed him by the shirt and crashed her lips onto hers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please don't be afraid to review, follow, or favorite. Thanks for reading.


	10. Don't Tell Me It's Not Worth Tryin' For

**A/N:** I had so much inspiration for this chapter. There is some sexual content in this chapter. You have been warned. I was actually debating on changing the rating to mature and after contemplating for some time, I actually changed it because there will be more mature content in the future chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own Selina and Danie owns Arabella. I don't own Seth, Finn, Jeff, or Corey.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME**  
 **Chapter X: Don't Tell Me It's Not Worth Tryin' For**

* * *

Hazel eyes opened as the sunlight blared through the curtains of the motel room. Selina took notice of her surroundings and noticed a toned arm across her bare chest. She looked to her left and saw a very naked Seth Rollins beside her; the only thing covering him was the sheet on the bed that shielded him to his lower back. The sheet went up to her upper abdomen; her upper half of her body exposed. If it wasn't for Seth's arm covering her breasts, she was sure they would be hard as rocks because she was freezing.

She attempted to move so she could nestle under the covers. She saw out of the corner of her eye Seth's eyes open as she moved his arm off her body. "I'm sorry," Selina whispered. "I'm just freezing." Seth scooted over towards her, his leg entangling hers and his head rested on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her.

"Is that better?" He looked up at her and smiled whenever she nodded. "Good." He placed a chaste kiss to her shoulder. He felt her fingers run through his hair, stroking it as if he was a cat. He _loved_ whenever she did that. "That feels really good."

"That's the least I can do for you since you helped me out." She knew that the sex they had was only because she was emotional but whenever they were in their moment of passion, she managed to forget about all the emotional stuff she had going on. "So, thank you."

Seth chuckled, looking back up at her. "Well, whenever you have a hot girl making out with you and then she wants you to take her with you, you don't turn that down at all." He then realized what he said didn't come out like he planned. "Let me rephrase that, whenever a hot girl gives you her consent to take her with you, you go for it." Selina laughed at him and he smiled at her. He knew the reason why the had sex was because she was emotional and upset with her mother and they didn't talk about it again after they left iHOP, so he decided to address the elephant in the room. "Do you want to talk about what's been going on with you?" He moved from his current position to lay on his right side so he could look at her. She turned on her left side so she could look at him.

The Latina sighed. "I found out a couple of days ago that my mom had cancer. My sister, Daniella, was actually the one to call me and tell me about mom. I just feel even more depressed about the situation because they live in California and I'm living in North Carolina. I just want to know why my mom or dad couldn't call me. And I travel a good portion of the time so I'm not around as much as Daniella is. Daniella gets to be the perfect domesticated homemaker whose husband is in the marines and is the absolute gold standard for what a wife and daughter should be. I'm just Selina, the rebel child and black sheep of the family. You've met my family before whenever we we're rehabbing, you know how much I stick out from the rest of them." She laughed as she violently wiped away at the tears that were running down her face.

Seth took one of his hands and caressed Selina's face. "You're an amazing person. You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. Just because Daniella lives this 'perfect domesticated life'..." he used air quotes for effect. "...doesn't mean that she's better than you. And just because you dress different than your family and your way of life is different, that doesn't make you any less important."

Selina crashed her lips onto Seth's. Not wasting anytime, he immediately responded by putting his tongue into her mouth and the sound of teeth clacking and lips smacking was the only sound heard in the room. Seth broke the kiss and quickly pulled Selina close to him and rolled them over so he was positioned on top of her. He sent a trail of kisses down her neck, all down her abdomen, and in between her thighs before taking his tongue and running it along the inside of her womanhood. Selina bent her head back in ecstasy and grabbed onto the pillow with an iron fist. The Kingslayer was always good at making her feel like she was on this incredible high.

Seth removed himself and scooted himself back up onto Selina. He gave her a chaste kiss as he slowly slid himself into her. Her nails ran up down his back as they met each other thrust for thrust. His lips made his away up her neck and to ear before landing on her lips. It was a sloppy kiss, but she didn't seem to mind the fact. They both felt themselves tightening up and they held onto each other tightly as they both reached their climaxes right around the same time. Seth slid himself out Selina but stayed on top of her for a little bit longer as she pushed some matted hair out of his face.

He rolled over onto his side and she provided him with a goofy grin. "What's that look for?"

"I just can't believe how good you are. As many times as we've done this, you never fail to amaze me with how incredible you are."

"I am Seth Freaking Rollins, Sel. It's not just a gimmick for television, it's the real fucking deal, babe." She swatted at his chest and he feigned a look of hurt. "Damn, if you want to get rough all you have to do is ask."

Selina laughed. "You're such a goober, Rollins." She was missing times like these with Seth. She enjoyed whenever they were on good terms and not fighting like they had been recently. Also, it seemed like something between them changed within the last day because they were being all intimate and that was something that she wasn't familiar with. At least when it came to Seth. An idea went off in her head and she decided to give it a shot. "So, I've been thinking and how about we give us a try?"

Out of all the things Selina could've asked him, this was the last thing he was expecting. He knew she was still too wrapped up in Balor, but at the same time, he's wanted more from her for awhile so why not go for it? Maybe she changed her feelings and decided she chose him over Balor. "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

Selina frowned. She hoped that wasn't Seth's way of rejecting her. "As much as we have sex and as much fun as the two of us have, I thought it would be worth a shot. You also seem to really care about me and I feel the same way about you. And I know that I said not too long ago that I still loved Finn, but I've come to the realization that maybe it's time for me to move on and be happy. And you, Seth, you make me happy."

"That is quite the pitch there, Selina. How can I turn that down? Let's give this a shot."

Selina's eyes shot up in elation and she crashed her lips onto his. At the same time, she could hear the voices turning in her head.

 _Let's just hope that a certain Irishman that's always on my mind doesn't make me regret this choice._

 _It's okay, you and Finn are the past._

 _Seth is the better choice._

 _You know that you and Finn are supposed to be together._

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and Bella was sitting in hers and Jeff's motel room. She'd just received a phone call from Selina and her best friend certainly dropped a bombshell on her. Selina and Seth were now an item. Bella was happy for her best friend; Selina deserved happiness and if it came at the expense of Seth then so be it. Bella was for sure that her and Finn would somehow get back together but that was another topic for another time. Seth and Selina were cute and had a lot in common, so she hoped it work out for them.

Selina also called wanting to know if Bella would travel with her to California to visit her family. Bella, of course accepted because Selina is her best friend and her family was always nice to her. Bella came from an upbringing where she went from foster family to foster family. She didn't really know her biological parents, so she considered Selina's parents her family. She knew that Selina felt like her parents didn't treat her as well as her older sister, Daniella, but they were always nice to Bella and accepted her as if she was a part of the family. Daniella was even super cordial towards her.

She heard the motel room door open and she saw her boyfriend come through the door. She walked up to him and greeted him with a quick kiss. "Hey, babe, how was your autograph session?"

"It went good. Always a fun time interacting with the fans." Jeff followed Bella to the bed and sat down on the edge beside her. He took her tiny hand and put it in his larger one, pressing his lips to her knuckles. "How has your day been so far?"

"I get to sleep in, which was nice." Jeff chuckled at her response. Bella complained about she never got to sleep in, so he was glad she was able to for a change. "I also talked to Selina and she wants me to go to California with in her in three weeks to visit her parents. She wants to able to talk to Hunter about postponing her return onscreen, she wants to talk to Finn about the same thing, she wants to be able to make the arrangements with her parents, and she wants to get everything straight before heading out."

A frown came upon the handsome face of the Charismatic Enigma. "Arabella, you can't be serious. We have plans in three weeks."

"Plans? What kind of plans do we have, Jeff?"

Jeff sighed. "Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I bought tickets to New York. There was this show playing on Broadway that you told me that you were dying to see and I got tickets for that too."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. She thought it was really sweet of Jeff to do that for her; however, Selina was her best friend and she needed to be there for her during this time period. "Jeff, as sweet at that is, I need to go to California with Selina. She needs me."

"Arabella, baby, you do know that this is the only time you'll be able to see this show, right?"

"I'm sorry, Jeff, I really am, but I really need to go to California with Selina. Her parents have been like my family and it's only right that I go out there."

Jeff got up from the bed and kicked his suitcase, much to the surprise of Bella. Jeff was usually calm, cool and collected, so his current actions certainly had her taken aback. "You've been telling me that you feel like we are starting to drift apart and whenever I try to surprise you with something, you don't want to accept it. And I kiss you in public, even if it's to distract you from staring at Seth and Selina; but I still had PDA with you, you still make me feel like I don't do enough."

The raven haired woman's lip started quivering. "You only kissed me last night because you didn't want me to snoop? What kind of reason is that? You should want to kiss me because I'm your girlfriend." A lonely tear rolled down her cheek. "What happened to us, Jeff? At one point we were full of spontaneity, but now I feel like we're just fizzling out. You used to kiss me in public, but now, all of a sudden, you don't like PDA?"

"I'll just return the tickets, you go to California with Selina." He walked out of the motel room leaving a stunned Bella behind.

More tears starting rolling down her face. _How was it possible for two people to change so much?_

* * *

While her new boyfriend was away getting in a late crossfit session with Bayley, Cesaro, Gallows and Anderson before they left for the road, Selina was looking at an all too familiar name on the phone. She hit the green phone icon on her phone and pressed the phone to her ear. The other end rang three times before the person answered.

 _"Hello? Selina?" The person on the other end answered._

She sighed. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake calling this person. "Hey, is this a bad time?"

 _"No, not at all. I was just packing up my belongings before we head out on the road tonight. What's up? Everything okay?"_

"I need to talk to you about something. I know we were supposed to start with storyline with us soon, but we are going to have to postpone that."

 _"Why? I thought you agreed to it?" The person had a hurt tone in their voice and she felt guilty. "What's up with the change?"_

"Finn," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I know I agreed to it and I was actually ecstatic about it, but I just can't do it right now." Tears starting forming in her eyes and she had to catch her breath. "My mom has cancer and I just don't think it's a good idea for the storyline to start right now. I am heading out to California in three weeks with Bella to visit my family and I just don't want to leave you hanging with the storyline."

 _"..." There was complete silence on the other end._

"Are you still there?"

 _"Yes," he whispered. "I'm still here. Shit, Sel, I'm so sorry. Your mum is such a lovely lady and I hate that she's going through this. I hate you're going through this too. Knowing you like I know you, I'm sure you're going to go out of your way to find the cure for cancer."_

Selina giggled. "You're damn right. I am going to try my best. So, you're not mad at me, right?"

 _"Of course not! How can I be? I can never stay mad at you." Those words made Selina's heart flutter. "I actually wanted to apologize to you about what I said to you about whoring around with Rollins. You're definitely not a whore."_

"Thanks. Your words really hurt me. Your opinion besides Bella's has always meant the most me and I just hate that you saw me in that way." She contemplated about telling Finn about what happened with her and Seth this morning. She decided to go for it and tell him. "I wanted to let you know something too."

 _"What's that?"_

"Seth and I are dating now. I know you hate the thought of us dating, but he makes me happy and I just hope that you'll accept the situation for what it is." She heard those damn voices in her mind again.

 _You and Finn should be together._

 _He makes you happier than Seth._

 _He's always on your mind._

 _Telling him about you and Seth was the right thing to do._

 _He does need to accept that you have moved on._

 _Finn let out a dry laugh. "I guess I'm going to have to accept it, huh? There's nothing I can do about it. We're not dating, so you're free to do whatever. I still don't like the idea of you two together though."_

"I'm sorry. I just thought you deserved to know." She knew it was her business, for some reason she felt obligated to tell him. Like she said earlier, his opinion mattered a lot to her. _So does he._

 _"I appreciate you telling me. I'm sorry again about your mum. If you need anything don't be afraid to call or text me, okay? I'll be there for you in a heartbeat!"_

"Thanks, that means a lot. I'll keep that burned in the back of my brain."

 _"Good. Well, I need to go. I'm rooming with Gallows and Anderson and they just back from the gym with your 'boyfriend.'" She could hear the disgust in his voice. "We need to finish getting our stuff together. I'll talk to you later."_

As much as she hated it, she hung up the phone. _She knew that she said she needed to move on, but how was it possible when someone had just a tight leash on her heart?_

* * *

 **A/N:** What did you think? Thanks for reading.


	11. No Matter What I Do

**A/N:** Thanks for the love on this story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. On a random note; I was so stoked about Finn's Demon making a return at Summerslam. That made my night.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own Selina and Danie owns Arabella. I don't own Seth, Finn, Jeff, or Corey.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME**  
 **Chapter XI:No Matter What I Do**

* * *

Today was a special day for Bella. It was her twenty-eighth birthday, but this year wasn't going to be all that memorable for her. It was just going to be another day for her.

Looking back at it, Jeff was probably upset with her because he was taking her to Broadway as a birthday gift her. But, being here for Selina was more important to her. Selina's parents had been excited to see Bella tagged along with Selina for the trip. Selina's mom, Maria had greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Selina's dad, James had hugged Bella to death. Daniella was even there with her two kids, Ella and Sadie.

All of the Mendes' family lived out in San Diego. Daniella's husband, Jason was in the Marine Core, so Daniella moved out here to be with her husband. James and Maria loved the scenery of San Diego whenever they visited Daniella and had decided to move out here too. It also gave them a chance to be closer to their granddaughters. So, Bella couldn't blame them in that case.

Selina drove Bella to Mission Beach; which wasn't too far from where they were staying. Selina wanted to make sure that Bella had a wonderful birthday and she knew dragging Bella out to the beach was a good start. Bella was wearing a blue bikini top with white polka dots and high waisted blue bikini bottoms. Selina was wearing a red skull printed string bikini top and red skull printed string bikini bottoms.

"I'm sorry you have to spend your birthday out here dealing with my family issues," Selina stated. "I know you would rather be spending your birthday with Jeff."

Bella looked at Selina flabbergasted. "It's alright. You know how much I adore you and your family. Your family took me under their roof whenever I was seventeen. I had the best year of school because of you and your family. You saved me from enduring anymore pain from being in the foster system and moving from house to house." Bella found it hard to believe that it was eleven years ago whenever the Mendes' took in Bella as their own.

"They knew you had a good head on your shoulders but you were just in a bad predicament."

"Thanks to them I was able to redeem myself," Bella smiled. "My grades got higher and I was able to go to cosmetology school like I wanted."

"I know I don't ever tell you this often because I am always wallowing in my own sorrows; I'm proud of you."

"I know," Bella concurred. "You don't have to tell me. I already know."

Selina smiled. "Has anybody from work tell you Happy Birthday yet?"

"Seth told me this morning whenever you were on the phone with him," Bella laughed. Selina laughed too. "Jeff texted me. Finn even texted me Happy Birthday." Selina's heart skipped a beat as she heard Finn's name. "Nattie posted a seflie of us on her instagram page and some people told me Happy Birthday then."

"A good group of people then. I'm glad Jeff messaged you."

Selina got out her phone and opened the camera. Bella leaned towards Selina and a huge smile was on their face. Selina clicked the button and their picture was taken. They looked at the photo and was happy with the result. Selina posted it to her instagram.

 _SelinaMendes: Happy birthday to my best friend, my soul sister. She has been the absolute best friend anyone could ever ask for. She's saw me at my best and my worst. Here's too many more, Bella! I love you._

* * *

Selina had something else planned for Bella's birthday. Bella mentioned wanting to go to Disneyworld or DisneyLand. With them living in North Carolina, there wasn't much of an opportunity for them to go to either place. So, thanks for the help of her parents; Selina was driving Bella to Anaheim to go to Disneyland.

"Bella!" Selina called from the living room. Selina and her parents were in the living room. Bella walked down the stairs with a smile on her face. "Have a sit on the couch." Bella sat down on the leather couch as Selina walked down into the dining room coming real quick. The Latina came back with a wrapped present and a small gift bag. "Happy birthday!" Selina, Maria, and James said in unison.

"Thank you. You guys didn't have to do this," Bella assured. The Mendes' waved off the issue. Bella opened the wrapped present first. Inside the box was a Minnie Mouse dot halter top with a short pink tulle skirt attached to it. "Oh my gosh, this is so cute!"

"I'm glad," Selina smiled. "Open your gift bag."

Bella did as she was instructed and her inner kid came out as she screamed as she pulled two Disneyland tickets from her gift bag. "No way! No freaking way!"

Selina, Maria, and James laughed at Bella's enthusiasm. "Sel told us about how much you wanted to go to Disneyland so Maria and I got those tickets for you and Selina. You deserve to have fun," James assured. "Now go get changed because you and Selina are leaving in an hour."

"You are the best!" Bella hugged Selina, Maria, and James grabbing her new dress so she could go get changed.

That left Selina alone with her parents. She made small talk with her parents the last couple of days to avoid the elephant in the room. "I'm glad Bella liked her gifts."

"Me too," Maria agreed. "Bella's a good girl. She deserved those gifts."

"So, Selina, are you going to talk to your mom about what's going on or are you just going to avoid the topic?" James wondered. "You haven't mentioned one thing since you've been here."

It never fails. When it came to her dad, Selina never felt like she couldn't do anything right by him. "I'm sorry, Dad. You know how I am around these situations."

"I know," James sighed. He did feel guilty for putting his daughter on the spot like that. "There's just a lot going on right now and it's hard to deal with it."

"Trust me, I know," Selina agreed. "I had a nervous breakdown the other day." She started tearing up. "Seth had to work super hard to get me to calm down."

"So you and Seth, huh?" Maria questioned. "What's exactly going on with you two anyways?"

"Him and I are dating now."

"Huh, that's good for you," James inquired. "I really thought that you and Finn would be the ones together by now. Hell, I thought you two were going to get married once upon a time."

Selina sighed. _So she did she._

* * *

Selina ran a hand through her hair as she looked at the name on her phone. While she was waiting on Bella to finish getting ready, she decided to make a phone call. She did a lot of thinking while she was outside getting some fresh air after the intense conversation with her parents. She hoped that the person she was getting ready to call would accept her calling them.

"Hello? An Irish voice answered.

"Finn, hey, is this a bad time?"

"Of course not. Is everything okay? How's California going?"

"Everything is going fine. I'm just glad to see my parents," Selina answered. "I'm waiting on Bella to finish getting ready. I'm taking her to DisneyLand for her birthday."

"That sounds like fun. Sounds like everything is going good. I'm happy to hear that."

"Thanks," Selina smiled. "So, I was thinking about the whole going back onscreen deal and I think we should do it."

"Really?" Finn had more enthusiasm in his voice than he should've.

"Yeah," Selina giggled. "I'm going to talk to Hunter later and ask him if that offer still stands. It still stands with you, right?"

"Listen, Selina, if it deals with you and I, the answer is always going to be yes."

Selina blushed and felt her heart skip a beat. "Good to know. I was going to see if I could join you at the Payback pay-per-view in a couple of weeks?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"I think this will work out well," Selina declared. "We were such a big hit in Japan whenever I managed you. I hope that we're a hit with WWE fans too."

"Of course it will work out," The Irishman promised. "I mean we're Finn and Selina. We're always too sweet."

"You're right."

"Someone knocked on my door. I'm supposed to have company tonight, so it's probably them."

Selina frowned. Even though she was in another relationship she couldn't help but wonder if Finn had a woman as his company. The thought made her blood boil and she wasn't sure why. "I'm sorry that I bothered you."

"Selina," Finn sighed. "I don't know why you think you're bothering me. You're never a bother to me."

"Thank you," Selina blushed and smiled.

"Well, Gallows, Anderson, and AJ are here. We're having a Club reunion tonight."

Selina smiled to herself knowing that Finn didn't have a woman visiting him. She didn't understand why she cared so much whenever she was dating Seth. _Who are you kidding? You care about him too damn much. More than you should._ "That sounds like fun. Tell them I said hey."

"Will do," The Balor club leader chuckled. "And, Selina?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about talking to Hunter. I'll take care of that for you. You just enjoy the rest of your vacation."

"Alright, you sure?"

"I'm positive," Finn assured. "I'm going to go now. It was nice hearing your voice like always."

Once again, Selina felt her heart skip a beat. "Bye. Have fun with the boys." She ended the call and ran a hand through her hair.

* * *

Selina and Bella were on the way to DisneyLand. Bella was ecstatic beyond belief. She took note of how Selina was acting and was wondering if everything was alright with her best friend.

"Sel, are you okay?"

"I think I made a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Bella wondered.

"Deciding to take a chance with Seth," Selina clarified. "I called Finn earlier and it just felt so natural talking to him."

"What's it about Finn that always attracts you to him?"

"He's my first love, he understands me like no one else, and he seems to have a knack for calming me down. And it doesn't help that he's the most goregous man I have ever met in my life," Selina dryly laughed. "It should be fucking illegal to look that good."

Bella chuckled. "Sounds like you have your mind made up then."

"What do you mean?" Selina questioned.

"You know where your heart lies. So follow your heart," Bella answered.

* * *

Selina and Bella finished their DisneyLand trip. Bella had the time of her life and Selina was happy to see her best friend so happy. "Stand right there," Selina ordered. She wanted to get a picture of Bella on her birthday at one of the places she always went to. Selina took the picture of Bella who was looking all cute with her outfit and smile. Another picture that would be posted to her instagram.

 _SelinaMendes: Disney Princess._

Selina and Bella walked out of the park and headed back to San Diego. When they got in the car, Bella's phone chimed. She was thinking it would be from Jeff, but was shocked whenever she saw it came from Corey.

 _Corey: Happy birthday old lady._

 _Bella: Well, if I'm old I guess that makes me a cougar then._

 _Corey: If that's the case, you are a hot cougar._

 _Bella's face flushed at his text message. Bella: Thanks? I guess._

 _Corey: No problem ;). I saw Selina's picture on instagram just now; you're the most beautiful Disney Princess I've ever seen._

 _Bella: You always say the nicest things._

 _Corey: Of course, I am a gentleman after all._

 _Bella: sends a rolling eyes emoji. Ssssuuuuurrrrreeeee._

 _Corey: We may have to put that theory to that test one day, Arabella._

 _Bella: As if._

 _Corey: LOL! I take that as a challenge. Anyways, I have to go. Baron and I are having a guys night tonight._

 _Bella: Don't get into too much trouble._

 _Corey: Can't promise anything._

Bella didn't even bother responding to the last message. Her breath managed to catch in her throat. Somehow, Corey had a way in invoking these reactions from her.

Not only was Selina in her own romantic dilemma, but so was she.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hoped you all enjoyed it.


	12. I'm Addicted To You

**A/N:** I had so much inspiration for this story. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own Selina and Danie owns Arabella. I do not own Seth, Finn, Jeff, or Corey.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME**  
 **Chapter XII: I'm Addicted To You**

* * *

It was Sunday, April 30th, 2017. It was the night of Payback; which meant a big night for Selina. Finn had indeed talked to Hunter and Hunter was ecstatic with the fact that Selina wanted to manage Finn like their days in NJPW. He knew that them two together would bring in viewers. They would be reunited on the pre-show for Payback. Seth wasn't too particularly happy with the idea, but Selina told him that it was her decision and that she should be happy for her and supporting her.

Speaking of Seth; even though Selina was enraptured with Finn, she still decided to give the relationship with Seth a go. Maybe the longer she was with Seth and explored the relationship aspect with him that she would eventually get over Finn. That would hopefully give her the chance to see how things would progress with Seth.

Her and Seth were at a Crossfit studio in San Jose, California getting in their workout for the day. Since the Pay-Per-View was taking place in San Jose, Seth ended up staying at her parents' place Thursday night and Friday night since Selina and Bella had stayed there for two weeks and they left Saturday morning so the three of them could take the seven hour drive from San Diego to San Jose. The Kingslayer staying with her ended up being a blessing in disguise. Her parents seemed to take a liking to him more than when they met him whenever they were rehabbing.

Seth let Selina pick out the Crossfit workout for the day and The Latina went with the farmer's workout. That consisted of jump rope, weighted sit ups, farmer carry lunges, and dumbbell thrusters.

Selina walked in wearing Seth Rollins leggings, a black and brave shirt with plain black nike sports bra underneath and black and white nikes were clad on her feet. She had extensions put in her hair for the Pay-Per-View so there was a matted bun on the top of her head. Seth walked in wearing black basketball shirts, the same black and brave shirt that Selina was wearing, and his trademark black sneakers. A low bun was at the nape of his neck. Both of their shirts were discarded early on since it was hot as Hades in the gym.

Selina dramatically plopped down on the ground. "I quit!"

Seth extended his hand out for his girlfriend to take. "Babe, we only have two more workouts and then we're done for the day."

Selina accepted his hand and got up from the ground. "I know; I just really loathe lunges. Why did I pick this workout for?"

"Not sure," Seth chuckled. "But, you're doing an amazing job. You've survived almost three rounds. That's pretty badass." He gave Selina a light kiss to her lips.

"I'm pretty badass, aren't I?"

"I'm not biased or anything, but I would say so."

It was times like these whenever Selina felt like she made the right decision continuing her growing relationship with Seth. He was so sweet to her and they did have a lot of fun together. She just felt like she was doing him dirty by having lingering feelings for another man who wasn't Seth.

"Alright!' Selina exclaimed. "I'm ready. Let's make these last two exercises our bitch."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Seth exclaimed. He and Selina did their special handshake they had before going back to their exercises. OF course, they would be taking a picture together after the torture was over with.

* * *

Seth and Selina walked into the Men's locker room. There was nobody else there was them at the moment, so Seth insisted Selina lock her belongings up with his. He got a towel of his bag and her bag and then handed her towel to her. He also got out their toiletires and walked to the showers as she followed him to the showers and she went into the shower after he did. She closed the curtain. Seth had turned on the water, his back facing her. She bit her lip as she watched the water cascade down his back. While she was enamored with how Finn looked, Seth had a look all his own that made the ladies swoon.

Selina took her hands and rubbed them down Seth's back. She placed a kiss down his back before hugging him. He turned around, his chocolate brown eyes full of lust. He took her hair down and ran his hands through her now long raven locks before placing heated kiss to her lips. She jumped around his waist and he pushed her into the shower wall, his lips trailing down her neck to her stomach and back up until he reached her lips again.

Selina groaned, her nails scatching at his back. Not even having time for foreplay due to them both being eager, he immediately slid himself and she tilted her head back, loving how he felt inside her. Their lips met again, their tongues tangling for a brief moment. They came at the same time and she unwrapped herself from his waist. No matter how long their sex was she always had to give Seth props for making sure he got the job done.

After all that, they washed each other and just merely enjoyed each others company. And for a brief time, Selina forgot all about Finn Balor.

* * *

Bella was sitting at her work station, working on Selina's outfit for her return onscreen. A pair of hands covered her eyes. When the culprit lifted their hands off her eyes she saw them taking a seat. She smiled as she saw her boyfriend, however his response wasn't the same.

"Do you have time to talk for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" Bella asked worriedly.

"You know that I love you right, Arabella?" Jeff inquired. "I love you so fucking much."

Bella nodded. "I know you do, Jeff. What's wrong?"

"I've been doing some thinking while you went to California with Selina and I think it's best that we take a break."

Well this isn't what Bella was expecting. "Why?" Was all she could muster.

"Because, hon, all we've been doing lately is argue and that's not healthy," The Charismatic Enigma explained. "I think it's best for the both of us if just take a break from one another and maybe we'll find our way back to each other if that's what fate wants."

"Umm, okay." Bella stifled back a sniffle. "Maybe that's not a bad idea." He reached out into his hoodie pocket and laid a small black velvet box in front of her.

He got ready to get up until he heard his name. "Jeff." He turned around to back into the saddened eyes of the woman he was taking a break from.

"Yes, Arabella?"

"Thanks for the gift." It was necklace that had her birthstone in it which was a Diamond since she was born in April.

Jeff nodded his head and gave her a small smile before walking away.

Bella's breath caught in her throat as she watched the man she loved temporarily make his way out of her life. She regained her composure when she saw Selina walk towards her, a shit eating grin on her face. At least she was happy at the moment.

"Hey, B, how's everything coming along?" She then took notice of how upset Bella looked and Selina took a seat in the chair that was just occupied with Jeff. "Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Jeff told me that we should take a break," Bella stated. Hot tears were pricking at her eyes. "I guess I just wasn't expecting that."

"I'm so sorry, B." Selina wrapped Bella in a hug. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be," Bella assured Selina. "I think whenever we get done here I am going to go to the bar and get some alcohol in my system."

"Okay." Selina nodded. "You can ride with Seth and I. We'll take you there. Plus, I want to celebrate anyways."

* * *

The Payback pre-show was starting and Selina's nerves were getting the best of her. What was excitement turned into apprehension. Her breath caught in her throat and her breathing became uneven. Finn was standing beside her and he knew right then that her anxiety was getting the best of her.

He cupped her face in his large hands. "Breathe, Selina, can you do that for me?" She put her hands on his arms and started breathing in and out. "There you go. In and out."

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous. I haven't been in front of a live audience since that night in Brooklyn when I reinjured my neck."

"I understand. But, I'll be out there with you and everything is going to be fine, okay?"

"Okay." It was then she realized they were still in the same position. She saw how dangerously close their lips were to one another and she had to pull back. He sure looked delicious. "Thanks."

It didn't help that his attire for the night made him look so ever loving gorgeous. He was dressed his Balor Club shirt with his trademark leather jacket, black pants, and his plain black vans. She was dressed in a white t-shirt with a glittery skull on it and a studded leather vest over the shirt, emerald green skinny jeans, and black heeled booties. Her hair was down and curled. She was kind of glad she had her extensions because long hair went well with the outfit. She had a smoky eye and red lips.

The producer told them it was their turn to make their entrance and Finn looked over to Selina. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thank you."

"Good. Let's do this, shall we?"

"We shall," Selina smiled. The two walked out of the curtain and onto the stage and the crowd popped as they saw Finn Balor and Selina Mendes back together onscreen.

* * *

"Oh my!" Michael Cole exclaimed. "Look at who is out here with Finn Balor; Selina Mendes. We haven't seen her since she broke her neck at Takeover:Brooklyn almost two years ago."

"Finn and Selina used to travel the world together. She used to manage him and it's a treat to see her back with the man her career is paralleled to," Corey Graves explained. "It's coming back full circle."

"Selina looks as good as she's ever looked!" Booker T stated.

Finn did his usual entrance where he raised his hands in the air to the beat of his entrance music. Selina was in front of him doing the same thing. The tension between them was palpable and the WWE Universe could sense it. They walked alongside one another down the ramp. They both got inside the ring and soaked in the cheers that they were getting as soon as Finn's music stopped playing. The crowd started chanting both Finn and Selina's names.

"Selina Mendes, what a nice surprise." The Miz said. "Can we please get another chair onset? I was only expecting one guest not two."

"Sorry, last minute plans," Selina stated with a smile. The crowd starting for Selina once again. Another chair was brought into the ring and Finn and Selina took their respective seats.

Miz and Maryse had enough of the cheering for Finn and Selina. Miz put his hand up. "When my hand goes up, your mouth goes shut." The crowd booed at The Miz. Miz and Maryse glared at the crowd and Miz put the microphone up to his lips again. "I know all about your history. Finn Balor and Selina Mendes. Those two names together sound nostalgic. I've heard about what you two accomplished around the world." Miz looked at Finn. "Finn, when you came to the WWE you had so much promise; I mean Finn Balor. Wherever he went he became a champion, he became a star."

The crowd cheered before Miz continued. "...you name it. He went to Europe; champion. He went to Japan; champion. He came to NXT; became the longest reigning NXT champion in history." The crowd cheered at Finn's accomplishments. "During the draft brand extension, you were a first round draft pick. Hell, you were drafted before me." Finn gave a cocky smirk as his response. "I have to know looking back at that year and knowing everything that happened, do you feel like a failure?"

Finn pressed the microphone to his lips; however, Miz didn't give him enough time to answer.

Miz looked in the direction of Selina. "And that brings me to Selina Mendes. You had so much potential. You were the youngest person on the active roster in Japan. That speaks volumes to the caliber of a star you are. Alongside Finn, you two became a force to be reckoned with. You were almost as a good a pairing as my lovely and sexy wife, Maryse and I are." The crowd booed The Miz and Maryse. "In NXT, you sent shockwaves with all your work and dedication. You could've been the next biggest NXT women's superstar, but too bad your neck is too much of a liability." The crowd 'oooed' and booed at the statement that Miz just made.

Selina sent daggers to Miz. If looks could kill, Miz would be a dead man. Selina pressed the microphone to her lips. "At least I became relevant in the amount of time I was there. How long did it take you to become relevant?" She waited for Miz to answer but he didn't give an answer, he just looked at her. "Exactly, you're not." The crowed cheered and Finn was smiling, proud of Selina.

"Well, at least I'm not a failure!" Miz hollered. "That's what you two are."

Selina got ready to say something else, but Finn raised her arm down and instead was going to be the one speak. "Well, Miz, if only considering failure dislocating your shoulder, tearing your labrum, tearing your bicep tendon, tearing your peck tendon, but continuing to finish the match and become the first WWE Universal champion, then yes, sure, okay, cool."

"Yes! You were Universal champion for a whole twenty four hours. If that's not a failure than I don't know what is."

"A failure is someone who has to hide behind their wife just to achieve victory!" Selina motioned to Maryse. "If it wasn't for Maryse than you wouldn't even have as many victories as you do in the record books."

Miz ignored what Selina said, even though you could tell she'd gotten under his skin with what she said. "So, what's next for Finn Balor?"

"I'm going to get my title back," The Irishman said with confidence.

"Excuse me?" The Awesone One put a finger in the air. "Do you know who the Universal champion is?"

"Yeah, I know who the Universal Champion is."

"It's Brock Lesnar!"

Finn and Selina looked at Miz perplexed. They already were aware of who the Universal Champion was, they didn't need a history lesson.

"The Beast Incarnate," Miz continued. "Brock Lesnar will break you half. Hell, I'll wipe the floor with you."

Finn took off his leather jacket and sat up from his seat. "Why don't we put that theory to the test then?" Miz and Finn were face to face but Maryse stood in front of Miz. "You know what, Miz every episode of MizTV ends the same; with you getting your ass kicked." Selina stood in front of Finn and came face to face with Maryse, The crowd cheered as Selina shoved Maryse to the side so Finn and Miz could fight properly.

Finn landed a slingblade on Miz. Whenever Miz recuperated, Finn ran at him with a running dropkick that put Miz in the corner. Maryse dragged Miz's feet under the bottom rope in an attempt to save her husband.

Finn's music started playing and Selina grabbed Finn's hand and lifted their hands in the air much to the delight of the crowd.

"Looks like Finn has someone who will be able to be an equalizer," Michael Cole stated.

"Finn and Selina look great together. Maybe Selina is who Finn needs in his corner to help him get back on track to become the Universal champion," Corey Graves interjected. "Those two could be a well oiled machine."

"Can we just talk about how good Finn and Selina looked tonight?" Booker T asked.

Finn and Selina walked through the curtain and out of impulse and high on adrenaline, Finn kissed Selina. Finn realizing what he was doing backed away real quick. "Shit, Selina, I'm sorry."

Selina didn't have a chance to answer because in a flash, the Irishman was gone. Selina pressed her fingers to lips. Sure the kiss was quick and simple, but it lit a fire inside her that she hadn't felt in awhile.

* * *

Bella was getting ready to walk into her motel room whenever she remembered who her next door neighbor was. Her, Seth, and Selina all went down to the local bar down the room that was about five minutes from the motel. Seth didn't drink that much so he would be the DD as Selina and Bella did the drinking. She was buzzed enough to be more of a daredevil than usual, but not so buzzed to where she wouldn't remember what happened the next day.

She knocked on the door waiting for the person on the other end to open the door. Corey Graves opened the door and Bella licked her lips. He was shirtless, all his beautiful tattoos showing. His sweatpants hung low on his lips. He looked dangerously good. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Why else would I be here?" She asked as if it was the most obvious question in the world. "Can I come in?"

Corey scooted to the side to Bella could come into the room. "Are you okay, Bella? Why are you knocking on my door at two in the morning?"

"Do you not want me here?" Bella pouted.

Corey ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "It's not that I don't want you here; it's just a bit of a shock is all."

"Oh." The raven haired woman took a seat on the edge of Corey's bed. "Jeff and I are taking a break."

"Shit, Bella, I'm sorry." The Savior of Misbehavior seemed genuinely apologetic. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing alcohol can't fix," Bella giggled. She stood up at walked in Corey's direction. She was getting dangerously close to him. "And nothing you can't fix either." She put her lips on his and he immediately responded. He picked her up so her legs wrapped around her waist and he carried to their bed where their hevay makeout session would continue to take place.

Within minutes all of their clothes were off. Bella knew that she was going to probably feel guilty in the morning; right now, she felt great. Being with Corey seemed like the perfect way to end her night. After all, this man was so addicting to her.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you all think?


	13. Do You Remember The Way It Felt

**A/N:** Thanks for all the love on this story. I am so grateful.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own Selina and Danie owns Arabella. I don't own Seth, Finn, Jeff, Corey or any WWE Superstar.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME**  
 **Chapter XIII: Do You Remember The Way It Felt**

* * *

Selina woke up early the next morning feeling ecstatic. She would be making her main roster debut managing Finn. Speaking of the Irishman, the Latina was still in shock over him kissing her after their segment with Miz and Maryse during Payback. She felt her stomach getting butterflies reminiscing it. Even though the kiss was brief, she could've sworn she felt fireworks because their chemistry was off the chain.

Unfortunately, she didn't see much of Finn after that. It was like he was trying to keep his distance from her or something. He couldn't avoid her tonight like he did at Payback after their segment because they had three different segments according to the script that she received. There was a segment with them, Seth, Miz and Maryse, and Dean Ambrose, then a backstage interview segment with Dean, and finally they would be in the main event as Finn was set to battle Seth and Miz in a triple threat match to determine the number one contender for Dean's Intercontinental title.

She got up from the bed, deciding to go for a run since she couldn't back to sleep. She wrote Seth a note since stating she would be going for a morning run since the Architect seemed to be in a deep sleep. She grabbed a pair of floral leggings, a plain black sports bra, a navy sleeveless hoodie, and black under armour tennishoes from her suitcase and put them on followed by tossing her long hair in a messy bun on the top of her .

The darked haired woman walked out of the hotel and started her running before bumping into an all familiar male figure. She looked up in the electric blue eyes that would always hold a special place in her heart. He had a hold of her wrist to prevent her from falling and she felt like her body was on fire from the touch. Selina couldn't grasp the concept of one man having so much of an effect on her.

"Hey."

She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "Hi."

"I'm surprised that you're out here early in the morning," Finn inquired. "I figured you would still be asleep. After all, I don't remember you being a morning person."

"Well, things change. Remember; I was awake semi early whenever you stayed at my beach house not too long ago."

The Irishman nodded. "True."

"I'm shocked you're talking to me. You seemed like you couldn't get away from me fast enough last night."

"Selina," Finn sighed.

"Finn," Selina imitated. "You didn't even give me a chance to say anything after you kissed me last night. You just took off. I even tried to find you, but I had no luck."

"I'm sorry. I was just frustrated at myself for having the audacity to kiss you whenever you have a boyfriend."

Selina wanted to so badly tell Finn that he shouldn't be sorry for kissing her because if she was being honest with herself; she wouldn't mind if he kissed her again. But, she did have a boyfriend that was nothing but good to her. It was so just so hard to focus on that whenever you have someone who is a huge part of your life and you don't want to let them go. She merely nodded.

"I do want you to know something though, Selina. Even though I was frustrated with myself, I don't regret that kiss that I gave you last night. Hell, if you weren't with Seth, I would kiss you again right now."

Selina felt her heart skip a beat and a blush sustaining her cheeks. She was not entirely sure how to respond to that.

The older man took note of how quiet Selina was being, so avoid things getting too awkward he was ready to change the subject. "You ready for RAW tonight? It's going to be busy. Wear your cutest outfit because we'll be making quiet a few appearances."

Selina giggled. "No worries. I already have an outfit picked out for tonight. Just not sure how it'll look."

"It's going to look good because you never have a time where you look bad."

Selina attempted to hide her face since Finn made her blush. "You're making me blush."

"Sorry," Finn chuckled.

She shook her head and then looked back up to his handsome face. "I better start my run before I lose motivation."

"Good point," Finn smiled. "I'll see you tonight at RAW." He let go of Selina's wrist; which both forgot he had a grip on and walked back inside the motel room while she went for a morning run.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes and the first thing that she observed was a tattooed arm across her abdomen. These tattoos were familiar to her. The raven haired woman nervously looked over to her right and saw a sleeping Corey Graves. The thoughts of the night before came flooding back and she put a hand up to her face.

Her and Jeff weren't not even broken up for a whole twenty-four hours and here she was hooking up with another male. At least it was Corey. Yes, she did like Corey and did find herself to be attracted to him, but it still didn't help the guilt she was feeling.

She carefully removed his arm from her abdomen and got out of the bed. She found the pieces of her clothing strode all along the motel room and maintained each piece. Bella quietly walked to the bathroom. She leaned against the bathroom door and exhaled a breath while running her hand through her curly raven hair.

Last night was certainly an... experience for her. Hooking up with Corey was something new for her that she'd hadn't experienced with any other man she'd been with. Most notably, Jeff, considering the Charismatic Enigma was the first serious partner she had. He was always so gentle and soothing with her. Being with Corey was way different than that. Her experience with Corey was wild and exciting.

Bella put on her clothes and walked out of the bathroom silently, looking over to Corey, whom was in a deep sleep. She continued her quietness exiting his motel room.

Selina had been nice enough to gather her belongings from the motel room she was supposed to be sharing with Jeff, so all she had to do was head up to the motel room that Seth and Selina were sharing and get ready for RAW.

Man, did she have an ear full for Selina whenever she arrived to their motel room. Bella texted Selina saying she was heading to their motel room and that she a lot to tell her.

* * *

Selina was at the makeup booth, letting the WWE Glamsquad glam her up for RAW. It was weird being on the receiving end of getting her makeup done considering she was used to doing makeup for the superstars.

She looked at the surroundings behind her when her eyes landed on two people interacting: Finn and Cathy Kelley. She'd knew about the two having a fling around the time he got drafted to RAW, but it fizzled out before anything came out of it.

They were smiling and laughing at each other and it was making her sick to her stomach. All she wanted to do was go over there and rip out the hair of the pretty social media coordinator. It angered her that she felt so jealous of Finn and the woman he was conversing with when she had her own boyfriend. She wasn't entirely sure why she didn't get jealous when Seth was talking to another female considering he was friends with majority of the female roster.

Speaking of her boyfriend, she didn't even realize that he was occupying the seat next to her until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over to him and smiled at him the best she could, but all she got was a look of concern. "You, okay, Sel? You look like you're deep in thought."

"Yeah, just kind of nervous about tonight. This is my first time being onscreen for RAW and it's a little nerve wracking."

Seth grabbed a hold of Selina's hand, rubbing her knuckles soothingly. "Everything will be fine. And if you get overwhelmed, just remember to breathe."

Upon Seth saying that, all Selina could do was think about what Finn said to her and how comforting the Irishman was to her last night before the two made their way out to the ring at Payback. Finn always knew what to do to calm Selina down.

"I get to be in the same segment as you, twice. That's enough to help calm me down."

"It's going to be an awesome night, babe," Seth smiled. "After you get done getting your hair done, Balor, Miz, Maryse, you and I are all going to meet up to discuss the main event match. So, I'll just wait for your hair to get done and we can head over there together."

"Sounds good." In reality, it was not good. She would be in the same room as Finn and Seth and she wasn't sure how she would handle the situation. She had a feeling her anxiety wouldn't let her win this battle.

* * *

Bella loved the outfit she was wearing tonight, so, thanks to one of her fellow costume designers, she had a picture she could post to Instagram. She was sitting at her station admiring the picture. Her hair was curled to the nines and half of it was down with her new bangs framing her face. She decided she wanted a little change to her hair, so she went to the nearest hair salon in the early afternoon and got her hair done.

She was clad in a matching crocheted lace pink crop top and crocheted pink shorts outfit. Her feet were clad in teal strappy sandals with a bow at the head of the shoe and the flowers on the sandal were the same color pink as her outfit. Her eyelids were covered with rosy pink eyeshadow and her lips were painted with rosy pink lipstick.

"Beautiful."

Bella recognized that voice and looked up in the direction of Corey Graves who was gracing her with his presence. She hadn't seen him or talked to him since she left his motel room this morning. He attempted to message her asking how she was doing and if she was okay, she just didn't have the courage to message him back.

Bella blushed and felt her heart race. "Thanks."

"I see you got your hair done, it suits you well."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," The RAW announcer smiled. "Anyways, I came over here because I have a problem with my suit jacket and I need my favorite designer to help me with it. That is if it's okay with her?"

"Sure." The raven haired woman blushed again. The tattooed man sure had a talent for making her blush. "What's going on with your suit jacket?"

"I have a huge hole right under the pocket and it's irritating the shit out of me."

Bella laughed at Corey's bluntness. "Let me see." She got up from her seat and observed the hole. She was aware of how close they were and the tension between them was off the charts. "Hand me your suit jacket and I'll have it ready before you have to go out there."

Corey took off his suit jacket and handed it to Bella. "I also wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Okay."

"Do you regret last night?"

"I mean, it's unlike me to have sex with someone right after a break up; but, if I'm being honest with you, no I didn't regret it."

Corey's eyebrows shot up in shock. That wasn't the answer he was expecting to get. "You don't?"

"Nope," Bella shook her head. "As a matter of fact, last night was enthralling."

"So, you're down for having sex again?" He winked at her and sent her a seductive smirk.

Her insides turned to jello. Those actions alone made her want to jump his bones, but she wasn't ready to cross that line again yet. "Not for awhile."

"Now that you're single, I was hoping that I could get a chance with you now."

"Wait...what?" Bella was making sure she heard Corey right.

"I understand you just got out a relationship; however, I want to date you, Bella."

"You do?"

"I do," Corey affirmed. "Is that okay?"

"I do like you, Corey," Bella confirmed. "I just need some time is all."

"That's fine, Bella." The tattooed man grabbed a hold of her hands. "I understand. Just let me know whenever you're ready and I'll be there."

"Okay," Bella swooned. "I should probably get back to work now."

"I'll let you get back to your duties." Corey released Bella's hands. "I'll talk to you later." He placed a firm kiss to her cheek before walking away.

Bella let out a heavy breath. She certainly wasn't expecting that.

* * *

Selina was back in the makeup department, getting some last minute stuff done with her makeup before her segment with Finn, Seth, Dean, Miz, and Maryse. The Latina looked at her reflection, giving herself a once over. She actually liked the outfit she went with for tonight. She would have to thank Bella for helping her decide on her outfit.

Selina was dressed in a black sleeveless crop top with a black leather jacket over it, a flowing mid thigh skirt, and lace up platform booties. The extensions were in her hair, flowing down in curls. She was wearing gold eyeshadow and black lipstick. She was taken aback for a second when she saw a very familiar person standing behind her. It was the man she was managing onscreen: Finn Balor.

He had an all too familiar smile on his face. "This outfit is nice. It reminds me of something you wore in Japan."

"Except it's less slutty," Selina laughed. "I can't believe the tiny little outfits that I wore. I guess I had to keep up my image as the Bullet Club hoe." She'd remembered wearing lacy bodysuits or lacy bras with the shortest skirts that some would consider collars. Don't even get her started on the high heels she wore. She didn't mind heels; she just preferred booties as opposed to the skinny heels she wore in Japan.

"Nah, you were just my hoe," Finn chuckled and Selina rolled her eyes. "Seriously though; having you by my side gave me even more heel heat. You were so damn good at what you did, Selina."

Selina turned around to look at Finn. "You were such a little shit. The way you would win your matches were reprehensible."

"Let's not forget that you would help me attain some of those victories. Who could forget how you would get onto the apron and attempt a striptease for my opponent? Shit, I was actually jealous over the fact my opponents would get to see you like that and I would have to miss it because I was busy attempting to get the victory."

"Not going to lie, it was a lot of fun portraying a vixen onscreen," Selina confessed. "I just don't miss being called a 'Yariman'." Yariman meant slut in Japanese.

"That just shows how great you were at the role you were playing." Finn thought it was amazing how Selina managed to envoke a reaction from the crowd, no matter if she is a face or heel.

"How times have changed? The crowd adores you. I remember how you were the most hated man in New Japan at one point."

"The crowd absolutely loves you too. Who could forget how much the audience was behind you in NXT? You and Bayley were arguably tied for the most beloved woman in NXT," The Irishman inquired. "And let's not forget last night. You were the best part of the segment. You had the audience in the palm of your hand."

Selina smiled. "You know, my nerves were shot. But just talking to you has helped soothe me."

"Good," Finn smiled. "Glad I could help you. You know I'm always here for you."

"Thank you."

Finn nodded his head. "You ready to head to the gorilla for our first segment? Tonight is a busy night for us, but it's all going to be okay. You're going to be incredible out there like you always are."

"You're flattering me," Selina blushed. "But, yes, I am ready."

Finn got out his phone and Selina furrowed her eyebrows at the what he was doing. He raised his arm up in their direction and she realized that he had his phone camera on. "If you don't mind, I want to get a picture of us before the show considering it's a big night for us."

Selina shrugged. "Sure."

Both of them were looking up at the camera and huge smile was plastered onto both of their faces. Finn looked at the picture with satisfaction and gave the phone to Selina for her to look at. She nodded in satisfaction. He took a quick minute to post to the picture to instagram. "C'mon, let's go." Little did they know, the picture Finn put on instagram was going to break the WWE social media.

 _FinnBalor: Reunited with my girl and it feels too sweet._

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this update. Thanks for reading.


	14. There's Something Here With No End

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. This has been the chapter I've been waiting to write. I've had this planned for awhile but I've been so busy with work and a couple of other things in life. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any WWE superstar that you may recognize throughout the story.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME**  
 **Chapter XIV: There's Something Here With No End**

* * *

It was June fifth, the day of the Extreme Rules pay-per-view and everyone was talking about the fatal five way extreme rules main event. All the participants proved why they deserved to be in the match and to be honest, no one was sure who was going to winning the match. Selina was ecstatic to be out there in person watching the match in person. Perks of being the manager of one of the participants.

Speaking of that, being Finn's manager raised both of their popularity levels. Her and the Irishman had the chemistry and was inevitable that she brought new life into his character. Vince was happy with the duo and that made her proud.

It was complicated for her though because she was stuck to the side of the man she once loved more than anything and it was clear as day that those feelings never dissipated. No matter how much she tried with Seth, it just didn't feel right. To her, their relationship was pretty much at a dead end. The last couple of weeks of hanging around him made her realize that her and the Architect were better off as friends. Seth wasn't to blame. If anything, Selina would put all the blame on herself for wasting Seth's time whenever he could have a woman who would cherish him. At first, it seemed like she could find herself becoming serious with Seth, but the more she was around Finn, the more she ached to be with him again.

The time span from May to now had been sort of unbearable to her. She was spending more time with the Irishman than her Iowan boyfriend and she finally came to the conclusion of what she needed to do.

She knew she needed to do something about her situation. So, after the main event, she knew she needed to talk to Seth.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and slightly jumped at the touch. She immediately knew who it was because this person always brought the electricity with them at her expense. She smiled in the mirror at a smiling Irishman.

"Hey, Selina."

"Hey, Finn."

Finn sat down in the unoccupied chair beside her. "You ready for tonight?"

"I'm fucking ecstatic."

Finn took notice of how the Glam Squad was doing Selina's hair and he liked the look. It was sort of different compared to how she wore her hair normally. Her hair was in two french braids and it looked beautiful. "I like the hairstyle you're going for tonight. It's lovely."

"Thanks," Selina blushed. "I wanted something different. I was getting sort of bored with the straight and curly hair."

"Different is good. But, you're always beautiful no matter what kind of hairstyle you have."

"That's really sweet."

"You were right whenever you said you were a different girl than when you were in Japan." He remembered Selina getting shy whenever she would receive a compliment but she was handling his flattery maturely. He knew she was a different girl, but it was hard for him to believe. He was adamant on staying in the past because that was when Selina was his and everything between them was incredible. Now, she was with Rollins and he had to sit back and watch as they coupled it up.

"And you're just now realizing it?" Selina inquired.

"I guess I just find it hard to believe how much you've changed after all these years. You're so different but at the same you're still the same." She was still the same sweet and fiery Latina he remembered all those years ago; obviously older and wiser.

"I'm still the same Selina you knew. I'm just older and more experienced." She wasn't entirely sure what was up with the Irishman beside her; she was just grateful with any interaction they had with one another.

"The more I talk to you now, the more I can tell you've definitely matured. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Selina replied with a smile. "It honestly means the world coming from you." It was the complete truth that Finn's opinion of her meant the world to her. Obviously the opinions of her family and Bella mattered, but his opinion mattered in an entirely different way.

It was times like these she really wished Finn was hers. But, that probably would never be the case again. She would accept him being just her friend if it meant she could be apart of his life and vice versa. That still wouldn't stop her from talking to Seth though cause it was something that needed to happen.

* * *

The main event was taking place and Bella was watching on the monitor. She was thrilled about her best friend being apart of the main event scene. The raven haired beauty admired Selina's look for the night. Her hair was in two french braids, her hazel eyes popping with gold eyeshadow and her lips were colored in maroon. She was dressed in a gray crop top with a leather jacket over it with red plaid leggings with black heeled combat boots.

Selina was simply radiating as she walked alongside Finn down the aisle. Bella knew how much being around the Irishman made Selina happy and it showed. She thought that Seth and Selina were adorable as a couple, but if Bella was being honest with herself, she felt like Finn and Selina were the ones who were destined to be together in the end. Sure, Finn was around nine years older than her, but their careers had always entwined with one another. Selina started in NJPW around 2009 and wrestled before injuring her neck the first time in 2010. Whenever Selina made her return, she became the manager of Finn and was present for the inauguration of the Bullet Club in May of 2013 before becoming onto the NXT roster that October of the same year. And a almost a year later, Finn would make his debut under the same umbrella.

It was a roller coaster for them but Bella knew things would work out in their favor. She needed it to for Selina. Selina wouldn't admit it, but Bella was perfectly aware at how stressed how Selina was. She was stressed out about her Mother being sick and she stated she was happy in her relationship with Seth, but her eyes told a different story. Her hazel eyes only seemed to light up nowadays being around a certain Demon King.

Bella was also entertained with her new squeeze on commentary. Her and Corey were still taking things slow, but she felt like they could be labeled as dating now. The two went on several dates within the last couple of weeks and it was the most fun she had in a long time. She felt no pressure and being around Corey was so breezy. It was amazing how easy it was for her to click with him.

She'd paid extra attention to his commentary and she had to admit: Corey was really good. Sure, Bella had the opinion that Corey was good at what he did; however, after paying thorough attention to him in recent weeks, he really did have a talent for what he did. Completely unbiased; he was the best RAW commentator.

The fatal five way extreme rules match was underway and Bella smiled at the interaction between Finn and Selina. Selina took Finn's leather jacket and gave his shoulder a squeeze before exiting the ring.

* * *

The match was over and it was time for the moment of truth. Selina knew she needed to talk to Seth. She spotted her boyfriend grabbing a towel, so she walked up to him, slightly touching his shoulder. Seth looked at her with a huge smile on his face. "Hey, Babe."

"Hey. Do you think we could talk?"

Seth's eyebrows furrowed as he wiped his face with the towel he grabbed. "Sure. Everything okay?"

"I just need to talk to you. Is there anyway we can go to your locker room please?"

"Yeah, sure." The Architect put his hand on the small of the Latina's back and lead her to his locker room. They passed a pissed off Finn Balor in the process who was staring a hole into their backs.

Seth and Selina arrived to Seth's locker room and Seth opened the door, letting Selina go in first. "So, what do you need to talk about Selina?" He asked as soon as he shut the door.

Selina sighed. "Look, Seth, I love you. You're such an amazing guy. However, I don't think I'm in love with you."

"I understand Selina. We've only been dating for like a month and a half. I know it's going to take some time to say how you feel; especially since we're still in the process of transitioning from best friends to being a couple."

"That's the problem. Being a couple is being too weird for me," the brunette confessed. "We should already be adjusted to the change. For some reason, I'm having a hard time making the adjustment."

A questioning look came upon the Kingslayer's handsome face. "What are you talking about? I thought we were making great progress."

"I'm not putting all my effort into the relationship."

"Is there something that I'm doing wrong?"

"Of course not," Selina answered. "You have been nothing but amazing to me. Seriously, you're such a special guy."

"I'm just not special enough for you?" A heartbreaking tone in his question. "I thought you and I were something amazing, Sel. What the hell is going on?"

Selina wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole at this point. She knew she needed to be honest with Seth, no matter how much it would affect their relationship. "You remember awhile back how I said I was still in love with Finn and I probably always would?"

Seth merely nodded. Selina took that as her cue to continue.

"I have been so depressed lately with everything going on in my life and the only time that I am truly happy is when I am around him." Selina teared up at the defeated look on Seth's face. Seth was the last person she wanted to hurt, but unfortunately, he was the first person she'd hurt.

Seth ran a hand through his dark, curly mane. "So, you telling me that I made you happy was bullshit?"

"Of course not. At the time, you were the person that I had the most fun with. That was also before my life became the turmoil it has become."

"I just don't understand what's so damn special about Balor."

"We just have a long history," Selina replied. "I know he doesn't want me, but I owe it to you to be honest and not drag you along."

The Architect opened the locker room door. "I think it's best if you leave, Selina. I think it's better if I don't see your face right now."

Selina bowed her head and walked out of Seth's locker room and jumped as the door was slammed shut behind her. She could hear some pandemonium coming from the other side of the door, but she knew it was for the best if she just left well enough alone. With tears in her eyes, she walked down the hallway, ready for this damn night to be over with.

* * *

Bella was laying on the bed in Corey's motel room whenever she heard her phone ring. She was puzzled as Selina's name flashed on her screen. The raven haired woman thought that Selina would be asleep for the night after the eventful day the Latina had. Corey looked at Bella with a look of curiosity. Bella shrugged her shoulders before answering the call.

"Sel, everything alright?"

 _"Are you Miss Rose?" An unfamiliar voice came upon the other end of the line._

"Yes, this is Miss Rose. Who's this?"

 _"My name is Heidi and I am the bartender at the bar down here at the motel and I was just calling you because you were the primary contact on Miss Mendes' phone. I am worried that Miss Mendes may have had a little too much to drink and is kind of incapable of going back to her room by herself. Is there anyway you can come down and get here please?"_

Bella put a hand to her forehead. "How'd you manage to get a hold of her phone? That thing usually stays glued to her hand."

 _"Well, Miss Mendes handed me her phone telling me to call someone named Finn. She even gave me her passcode so whenever I unlocked her phone, I saw you were her primary source of contact, so I thought it would be a safer bet to call you."_

"Thank you so much, Heidi," Bella stated. She really was thankful that Heidi had called her. Bella realized what her next move needed to be. She needed to hurry and get Selina before who knows what else would happen. "I'll be down to get her shortly. I'm sorry if she's caused any trouble."

 _"She actually hasn't been too much trouble. She just seems really torn up over this Finn guy."_

It amused Bella that this girl probably did not watch wrestling so she had no idea about Finn and Selina's history. "That's good. I'm sorry though."

 _"No problem. I just want to make sure that Miss Mendes makes it to her destination safely."_

"Thanks again, Heidi."

 _"You're welcome. Sorry to bother you, Miss Rose."_

"You didn't bother me. I'm glad you called me about Selina." They both shared a quick goodbye before Bella hung up the phone. Bella sighed and laid back against the bed, running a hand down her face.

"What's wrong, Arabella?" Corey inquired.

"Selina is intoxicated at the motel bar. The bartender called me to inform me because I am Selina's primary contact. But, Selina was asking and apparently talking about Finn to the poor bartender."

"You know what you should do?"

Bella raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "What?"

"You should notify Finn and let him go get her," The tattooed man advised. "I don't think Selina would come with you. She's obviously in her feelings about Finn and I honestly think he is the only one who would be able to get through to her."

"I don't want to bother him with that though, Corey."

"Trust me, Arabella, he won't mind." He gave her a feathered kiss to her cheek. "I promise if you call him, he'll go down there for Selina."

Bella sighed and looked through her contact for the mentioned Irishman. She put the phone to her ear and it rang four times before the other line was answered. "Finn?"

 _"Bella?" Finn reciprocated. "No offense, but what are you doing calling me this late?"_

"Selina is downstairs at the motel bar intoxicated. The bartender called me and said that Selina had been talking about you and that Selina wanted her to call you. She was worried about Selina and wanted her to make sure she made it back safely."

 _"Do you need me to go get her?"_

"Yes," Bella softly answered. "If you don't mind. You might the only one who could convince her to leave."

 _"Alright. I'll see what I can do."_

"Thank you so much!"

 _"No problem. You know how much I care about Selina."_

Bella smiled as their conversation ended. She knew Selina would be in good hands.

* * *

Finn was immediately downstairs at the motel bar clad in black sweatpants and plain back t-shirt. It didn't take much time for him to spot an intoxicated Selina at the bar clad in a pair of black and gray ornamental skull leggings and black crop top. Her face was between her hands and she looked like she was ready to breakdown. Finn's heart broke at the sight of her. He knew she was going through a rough time; not realizing how deep it went though.

He approached her and put a hand on her back. "Selina?"

Selina's turned around her and her beautiful face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh my gosh, Finn! You're here." She turned her head to look at the female bartender who she remembered whose name was Heidi and gave her a smile. "Heidi, thank you so much." Selina was thinking that Heidi called Finn like she asked, but that wasn't the case.

"Selina, why are you drunk?"

"Because I needed it in my life."

"What's wrong?" He sat down in the empty seat beside her and soothingly rubbed her back.

Selina teared up. "Everything is wrong!" She exclaimed.

"Come with me and we can talk about it."

"Too bad you're only doing this because you're such a good guy and not because you care enough about me."

"That's bullshit, Selina," Finn declared. "I care about you a lot. Actually, way more than I should."

"Then why aren't you and I together then? We should be together damnit!" The Latina smacked her fist against the bar counter, gaining some attention from some onlookers.

Finn reached for Selina's hands and placed them under his own to prevent her from moving her hands again. "Selina, you and Seth are together. It wouldn't be appropriate for us to get together since you have a boyfriend."

"Seth and I broke up. So, what's the wait?"

Finn's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" He questioned. "You and Seth broke up? When?"

"Tonight," Selina answered. "That is why I am down here drinking instead of being the mature girl you've gotten to know."

Finn sighed. Drunk Selina sure was complicated. "Listen to me..." His lips went to her ear and he saw her shiver. "...I care about you so much. Nothing has ever changed about that. If you go with me, we will talk about everything in the morning whenever you've sobered up."

Selina's eyes lit up and a radiating smile appeared on her face. "I get to leave with you?"

"Yes." Finn took his wallet out of his sweatpants pocket and paid for Selina's bill. He got out of his seat and looked to her, extending out his hand to her, which she gladly accepted. "I'm glad you're leaving with me."

He took note of her slightly wobbling and he chuckled to himself. He put his arm around her shoulders to help her maintain her balance.

"Where are we going?" Selina inquired.

"We're going to my motel room."

"You said you don't want me right now so why are you going to take me back to your motel room?"

"I never said that I didn't want you, Selina. It's just not a good time for us right now since you just got out of a relationship."

He waited for the elevators to open and some nice gentlemen held the door open to let Finn and Selina in the elevators. Finn nodded his head and thanked the man as he walked Selina into the elevator.

"So, why am I going to your motel room then? Why can't you just drop me off at mine?"

"Do you not remember me just telling you back at the bar that I cared about you?" He looked down at Selina, who was under the crook of his arm. "I think it's for the best if you just stay with me. Don't argue with me about this, Selina."

Selina remained silent for the rest of the trip to his motel room. The two arrived at his motel room and he opened the door the best he could with one arm considering Selina was under his other one. He led her inside and walked her to the first bed. She followed his lead and laid down in the bed, content to finally have some resting time after a long night. Finn tucked her in and stroked her hair before walking to the bathroom.

"Finn..."

Finn turned around. "Yes, Selina?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and nodded in her direction. And just like that, she was asleep. She definitely needed the rest because they were definitely going to have a lot to talk about in the morning.

He also took a moment to text Bella and inform her that Selina was under his care and there was no need to worry. Then, he proceeded to the bathroom; taking one last look at the Latina soundly sleeping.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks so much for reading! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	15. I Don't Want To Talk About It

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I am so grateful and honored for all the love this story has been getting.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Finn Balor, Corey Graves, Seth Rollins, Jeff Hardy or any other WWE Superstar you may recognize throughout this story.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME**  
 **Chapter XV: I Don't Want To Talk About It**

* * *

Finn was laying on his bed looking at a sleeping Selina who was on the other bed and he let out a sigh. He needed to talk with her about her actions last night, knowing that she probably wouldn't be in the mood. He knew that it needed to be done though. He had a lot to get off his chest and he imagined she did too.

He saw her stirring around and her hazel eyes slowly opened up. Then, they widened as she come to the realization of what happened last night. She groaned and put her head in hands. Finn sat up straight on his bed leaned over slightly onto her bed to remove her hands. "Selina, we need to talk."

She sat up straight on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. Even though she wasn't in the mood, she knew it was probably for the best to talk to him even if she wasn't in the mood to do so. "Okay, what do we need to talk about?"

"Everything that has been going on with you lately."

"I've been having a rough time lately, so what? Everyone goes through rough patches in their life."

"You're being so nonchalant about your problems, Selina. If it's no big deal to you then why did you feel the need to get wasted at the motel bar last night?"

Selina sighed. "I just needed to let loose."

"Let's talk about it, Selina."

"Pressing the issue much?" She rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend even though she knew talking to Finn would probably make her feel better.

"Tell me what's going on with you, damnit!" Finn exclaimed. He saw the shocked expression on Selina's face and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's just that there's obviously something going on with you and I want to know what it is. Will you just please talk to me?"

Selina ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I'm going to sound so fucking pathetic."

Finn got up from his bed and took the few steps to the bed Selina was occupying and propped down on it. He patted her leg in a friendly manner. "Absolutely not."

"I'm depressed, okay?"

Finn was stunned. He didn't know how high her emotions had ran even though he was aware of the rough patch she was going through. The two stared at each for quite some time.

"I'm depressed and it's something I don't want to talk about right now." Tears welled in her eyes and before she knew it, they were coming down like waterfalls down her face.

The first ever universal champion instinctively enveloped Selina in a hug, stroking her hair in the process. "We don't have to talk about it. I just want you to know that I'm going to be here for you." His shirt was getting soaked, but he honestly doesn't care. She obviously needed someone to comfort her and he was glad to be the one to do so.

She continued crying into his arms. But, it did feel good to be back into his arms even though it was under difficult circumstances.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast? Just you and I?"

Selina looked up at him. She was still crying, but not as heavily as she had previously been. She wiped at her hazel eyes and let out another sniffle. "Really?"

"Yes, I know how much you love breakfast food."

"You know me so well."

"So, how about we both get changed and I'll come get you from your motel room?"

"Sounds good." She slowly got out of the bed and walked to the door. She turned around to look in Finn's direction before opening the door to leave. "Finn..."

The Irishman was rummaging through his suitcase to find something to wear, but quickly turned around when he heard his name. "Yes, Selina?"

"Thank you."

"I've heard that a lot from you, lately," Finn chuckled. "But you're welcome."

Selina smiled and headed to her motel room to change her clothes.

* * *

Bella woke up to the sound of the motel room door opening and she saw her best friend come in, her face visibly tear stained. Worry immediately hit Bella's face and she sat up on the bed. "S, are you okay?"

"I'll be okay, B."

"What happened?"

"Finn and I were just talking and I sort of had a mini breakdown."

"He didn't say anything to hurt your feelings did he?" Bella inquired.

"Oh no!" Selina exclaimed. "He actually was very good to me."

"Then, what's going on and why did you come in here with tear stained cheeks?"

"Bella, I've come to the realization that I'm depressed," Selina confessed. "Finn was trying to get me to talk about it, but I didn't want to. Being the drama queen that I am, I told him I didn't want to talk about it and just started crying. He hugged me and said that he'll be there for me. It was so touching, Bella."

The raven haired woman smiled. "I'm sure it was touching, S. I know how much everything he does matters to you."

Selina hugged Bella. "Thank you so much for being there for me. I love you so much, B."

"I love you too, S."

Selina went to her suitcase to find something to wear for her breakfast trip with Finn. "What did you do last night while I was down at the bar making a complete ass of myself?"

Bella laughed. "I hung out with Corey. And I must say, I am liking him a lot."

"That's great to hear, B. You deserve to be happy." And if she was being honest with herself, she was envious of her best friend for having her life together. But, of course, Selina was more than happy for Bella.

Selina discarded the clothes she had on and quickly changed into a white t-shirt with vintage written on it in black letters with a black motorcycle and dark blue ripped blue jean shorts. She tucked the shirt into her shorts.

"Where are you headed off to?"

"I'm going to go eat breakfast with Finn this morning. He should actually be on the way up here soon."

"Awe, that will be fun," Bella said. "I'm going to go hang out with Corey. I'm going to try to persuade him to go eat breakfast with me."

"That sounds like a good time," Selina smiled. "Have fun."

A knock was heard at the door and Selina felt her heart start to palpate. She opened the door and found a smiling Finn Balor on the other side clad in a gray t-shirt and black shorts. "You ready to go?" He quickly looked past Selina and saw Bella with a look of intrigue on her face. "Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Finn." She sent him a wave. "Thanks again for your help last night."

"What is she talking about?" Selina inquired, looking in Finn's direction.

"I'll tell you about it over breakfast. Let's get going because we have to be at the arena in three hours."

Selina grabbed her Walking Dead handbag and Bella smiled as the duo walked out the door. It was nice to see Finn and Selina on amicable terms. She just hoped that things worked out in the end for them. She needed it to for not only Selina's sake, but for Finn's sake. She saw how much the Irishman cared for her best friend and she just hoped they could work out things sooner than later.

Bella went rummaging through her suitcase, finding her attire for the day. She decided on a white v-neck spaghetti strapped dress with blue floral printing and a denim jacket to wear over it. She saw her white heeled strappy sandals and thought they would be cute to finish off the look. She walked to the bathroom to get a shower before meeting up with Corey.

* * *

Finn and Selina were at a local diner eating their breakfast. Both decided on a garden omelette and orange juice. After the splitting headache Selina started getting, she knew food was the best medicine for her until the Advil she took started kicking in. "This headache sucks. I can't even fully enjoy the taste of my omelette."

"My omelette tastes really good if you want to know," Finn teased.

Selina rolled her eyes. "Way to be an ass while I'm sitting here suffering with this headache."

"Damn, Selina, I'm paying for your breakfast and you're going to insult me?"

Finn was going to pay for her breakfast? How kind of him. "Thank you, but you don't have to."

"I insist. You've been going through a hard time and I want to do this to make you feel better."

Memories of last night came flooding through her mind again. She'd remembered telling him the only reason he wanted her to leave with him was because he was too damn nice and not because he cared about her. It seemed like he was only paying for her breakfast because it was in his nature to be kindhearted. She felt like if this was anybody else, he would have done the same thing to them. Maybe she was just overreacting. "You're only doing this because you feel obligated don't you?"

A flabbergasted look came upon Finn's face. He wished Selina could see he was doing this to make her feel better because he cared about her happiness, way too damn much at that, and not that he felt obligated. "Selina, why do you always have to over analyze every fucking situation? I am doing this for you because I want to see you happy. Does everything I do have to have an ulterior motive behind it?"

"No," Selina whispered. "I'm sorry. You're just so kind to everyone and I was just beginning to think I was another charity case."

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Finn inquired.

"Most of it, yes. Why?"

"Because I said that I cared about you way too damn much. More than I should. And, it's true. It depresses me that you're depressed because you're not the same Selina. The Selina I knew was so happy and go-lucky. You had this confidence about you that enraptured me to you. Back in the day, you used to grill my ass if I didn't pay for your meals whenever we first started dating and now you're asking me why I'm paying for your meal? What happened to you?"

Yesterday Finn said he was proud of her, and now today is the complete opposite. He almost seems disappointed with her. "You dumping me happened, my second neck injury happened, not being able to actively compete again happened, my Mom getting sick happened, and all this fucking drama with you and Seth happened. A human being can only take but so much heartbreak."

The first ever Universal Champion frowned. His counterpart seemed to have a shitty couple of years and he didn't even take the time to put it into perspective. He was floating on cloud nine while she was slowly drowning to the ground. "I didn't even realize... shit, Selina, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Can we just please leave now? I just want to go back to my motel room."

Finn nodded. "Absolutely. Whatever you want. Just let me pay for our check and we can head out."

She silently thanked him as they got up and walked to the register to he could pay for their meals. Ironically, she felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest and she told Finn about the woes that had happened in her life.

* * *

Bella finished putting her hair into a teased ponytail, leaving her bangs hanging around her face as she heard a knock on the door. _Maybe it's Corey,_ she thought to herself. She opened the door and a flabbergasted look appeared on her face and she saw her ex-boyfriend standing on the other side clad in a pair of gray shorts, a white t-shirt and his multi-colored hair tied up in a bun on the top of his head.

"Jeff?"

"Arabella, do you mind if I come in please?"

"Uh, sure." She scooted to the side to let him in. He was the last visitor she'd expected. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

The Charismatic Enigma took a once over look at Bella and found her to look rather stunning. He'd come to the realization that he missed her for the last two months ever since their breakup and he found himself to be lonely without her around. "I came to talk to you. Is that alright with you?"

Bella glanced at her silver Michael Kors watch. She still had fifteen minutes before she wanted to head out to Corey's motel room. "I have fifteen minutes to spare, so I guess it's alright."

"First of all, you look really beautiful."

Bella couldn't help but blush. "Thank you."

"Second of all, I have missed you. It was stupid of me to end something that was actually really wonderful," Jeff confessed. "I know couples go through rough patches and even though we went through one, it was stupid of me to break up with you because we could have worked through it."

Bella stood there stunned. This wasn't what she was expecting. "Listen...Jeff..." she didn't even have time to finish saying her peace because without warning, Jeff's lip were capturing hers. It took her a minute to process what was going on and when she did, she gently pushed Jeff off of her. "I'm sorry, Jeff, I can't do this. I am dating someone else now."

A defeated look came upon Jeff's handsome face. "I heard rumors that you and Graves had been flirting back and forth with each other. Is he is the one you're with now?"

"Yes," Bella answered. "And, I'll be honest, I am still in love with you, but I really like Corey and I want to see how things go with him."

"You know what they say... you don't know what you have until it's gone and unfortunately that's the case for me."

"I'm really sorry, Jeff."

"It's not your fault," The rainbowed hair warrior assured. "It was stupid of me to think that I could come to you and I could make things right with you."

"If it's any consolation; if I wasn't with Corey, I would more than likely give us another go because I have missed you."

Jeff gave her a slight smile. "I hope he makes you happy, Arabella." He took a chance and attempted to kiss Bella's cheek and he was surprised when she obliged to that. "I'll see you around."

Bella watched intently as Jeff left and she sighed heavily. She knew that she needed to tell Corey what happened or her conscience would eat her alive. She grabbed her white Chanel purse and headed to Corey's motel room, hoping he would be happy to see her considering she wasn't giving him a notice.

* * *

About five minutes later, Bella found herself in front of Corey's motel room. She knocked on the door and her breath caught in her throat as her current beau opened the door in nothing but a pair of pajama shorts. "Well, this is the best wake up call I've ever received," Corey said before kissing Bella, grabbing her hand, closing the door, and leading her into his motel room.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go out for breakfast this morning?"

"Sure. Let me get a shower and get dressed real quick and we can go get some food."

"Before you do that, I need to tell you something."

"Everything alright, Bella?" Corey asked with concern. He took her tiny hands in his tattooed ones.

"Jeff came by my motel room this morning and wanted to try to get back together, but that's not the only thing," Bella started with her admission. "He also kissed me."

"It's alright, Bella. I'm not upset," Corey assured her with a kiss to her cheek. "I'm honestly grateful that you were honest with me."

"So, you're not upset with me?"

"No, because it's not like you initiated anything, right?" Bella shook her head and Corey continued, "Considering the fact you didn't initiate it and you told me about what happened, I honestly have no reason to be upset. And, I know Jeff is still in love with you and we haven't really made our relationship public; there's just speculation that we're dating except for those that our close to us that know; I can't be mad at him either."

"Jeff stated that he heard rumors about us," Bella admitted. She was so amazed at how laidback Corey was. This situation made her like him even more. "Thanks for not getting upset with me even though you would have every right to."

The Savior of Misbehavior kissed her. "It's all water under the bridge."

"You're pretty amazing."

"I don't think that's the first time you've said that to me, Bella," Corey stated with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "But, it's always assuring to hear."

Bella blushed. "Go get a shower, Graves. I'm about to starve."

The RAW commentator laughed. He went to his suitcase and grabbed a black Liars Club shirt and black skinny jeans. "Give me about twenty minutes and then we can go eat."

Bella watched him with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but think she was definitely in a good relationship. With what happened earlier, she didn't find herself to be worthy of Corey.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading :). Appreciate it very much.


	16. You're Already The Voice Inside My Head

**A/N:** Thank y'all so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. WARNING: there is smut in this chapter. I tried not to make it too graphic, but it's still there nonetheless.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Finn Balor, Corey Graves, Seth Rollins, Jeff Hardy or any other WWE Superstar you may recognize throughout this story.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME**  
 **Chapter XVI: You're Already The Voice Inside My Head**

* * *

Selina waited alongside Finn in the gorilla for their cue to make their entrance. He was dressed in his black Balor Club trunks, black kickpads, and of course, trademark leather jacket. She was dressed in a black knee length dress, black doc martens on her feet, and leather jacket over her dress. Her hair was down and straight, flowing down her back thanks to the extensions. She had a simple brown eyeshadow look with red lips to complete the outfit.

Finn stared at Selina, who was looking like she was in deep though. Ever since he picked her up from the bar after she got tipsy on June fourth and their conversation the day after on June fifth, she'd been acting a little withdrawn from him. He wasn't sure if it was because of him expressing disappointment to her during their lunch on June fifth, but her behavior was bizarre, even for Selina's standards.

She was going through a lot too, so maybe this was her way of coping with her issues. Either way, he expressed great concern towards her.

It June nineteenth now and while she did appear in great spirits, he still couldn't help but be worried for her especially after her confession to him about her depression she was going through. He had wanted to tell her that she didn't have to go through it alone, but he didn't feel like opening a greater can of worms to their already complicated situation.

Finn gently grabbed her forearm, making Selina slightly jump. He chuckled at her actions and she frowned. "Selina, I'm sorry, I did't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you were okay?"

"Yes, I am okay. Please don't worry about me."

Those words made his heart contort a little bit. "Okay, if you insist." Of course he was going to worry about her. He didn't realize that her telling him not to worry about her was going to make him feel frustrated.

"Finn, Selina, it's almost your entrance cue." Finn nodded his head and then looked beside him at Selina, who was focusing on the segment going down in the ring.

* * *

Elias Samson was in the middle of the ring, attempting to perform in front of the Evansville, Indiana crowd. The Drifter stared out into the crowd for a moment before speaking.

"Hello, I am Elias Samson."

He was greeted by a mixed reception from the crowd and he just stared blankly back into the audience.

"I said, hello, I am Elias Samson." This time, their crowd displeased pleasure for the man sitting in the middle of the ring.

The Drifter ignored the displease from the crowd and continued his spiel. "I have a question here for everyone here tonight: WHO WANTS TO WALK WITH ELIAS?" Elias seemed to get a little of cheers from the audience at his question.

"You know I remember when I was fifteen and I remember that my father gave me a guitar; he said, 'you can take this thing and tell the stories of the world and you can go wherever you want.' But, he didn't realize that I would drift to this god forsaken town of Evansville." The audience seemed to riot as the shade thrown to them by the Drifter. But, the reaction didn't seem to phase Elias one bit. "I am going to need you all to relax, open your minds, allow my music to wash over you as I cleanse your filthy souls."

He paused for a minute to the let the audience do as he asked before continuing.

"I'm also going to need you all to please keep your cellphones down and hold your applause until after I am finished." He strummed a few chords on his guitar, but wasn't satisfied with the sound. "I just need to tune my guitar." He tuned his guitar much to the ire of the crowd.

The lights darkened and a familiar opening played over the speakers, causing the crowd to cheer loudly. Elias didn't seem too impressed with who's music was playing. The Drifter appeared to look rather pissed off. The arena's light went off and "Catch Your Breath' finally blared, much to the delight of the crowd.

"I guess this is the remix to whatever Samson was about to play," Corey Graves stated.

Finn Balor and Selina Mendes appeared on the stage, the crowd excited about the appearance of the duo. Finn adjusted the collar to his jacket while Selina stood beside him, a smile on her face as watched her associate do his thing on the stage.

"This is just disrespect; Finn and Selina could've waited," Booker T said.

"Balor is my new hero," The tattooed commentator praised. "Not only did he save my ears from that god awful tuning from Elias, he also gives us the presence of the beautiful Selina Mendes."

Finn and Selina make their entrance, their arms flailing along the way to the beat of his entrance music. She follows behind him down the rest of the entrance ramp, but he lets her in front him so she can climb up the stairs and get into the ring. He does his signature pose on the apron and turnbuckle, raising his hands in the air, the audience and Selina following along with his movements.

Finn and Selina walk to the right side of the ring and Elias walks around them, checking out Selina in the process as she went to grab a microphone. Finn took notice of Elias' actions and just stared at The Drifter with intensity in his crystal blue eyes.

"Finn appears to be unhappy with Elias looking at Selina the way that he did," Michael Cole stated.

"I can't blame Elias for looking at Selina, she is looking mighty good tonight," Booker T added.

"First, Samson wants to deprive me of my hearing, and now, he has the audacity to check out Selina with Finn right there?" Corey wondered. "Does he have no common decency?"

Selina stepped in front of Finn, looking straight at Elias. "Elias, it looks like you just upstaged by Finn Balor." The crowd cheered at Selina's statement while Finn laughed and smiled.

A scowl formed on Elias' face and he exited the ring, clearly unhappy with what went down.

Finn's music played again as he and Selina waited on his opponent for the evening: Bo Dallas who would be accompanied by Curtis Axel.

* * *

Bella was doing accommodations on costumes when someone she was very familiar with took a seat in the empty chair beside her. She looked up from her task and saw her ex-boyfriend. She let out a deep sigh. "Jeff, what are you doing here? I'm very busy right now."

"I've been wanting to apologize for my actions two weeks ago."

"And, you pick now to do it?" Bella inquired.

"Considering you're always hanging with Graves or Selina, it was never the best time," The Charismatic Enigma answered. "Now that you're by yourself I can feel more at ease apologizing to you."

"Do you think Corey is going to kill you or something?"

"He might," Jeff laughed. "That dude can be aggressive."

Bella giggled. "True. It depends on the situation though."

"Did you happen to tell him about how I kissed you?" Jeff wanted to mentally slap himself for that question. Of course, Bella told Corey. Bella was one of the most honest and loyal people to ever grace planet Earth.

"I did, but he didn't take it out of context."

"That's good to hear. But, I really did want to say sorry for kissing you since you had a boyfriend."

"In all honesty, I can't be upset with you because you didn't know that Corey and I were official," Bella stated. "There was just the rumors."

"Why aren't you and Graves public yet?" The Rainbow haired warrior wondered. "Whenever you and I became official, everybody seemed to know about it the next day."

Bella sighed. "Every relationship is different, Jeff."

"He should be proud of being with you."

"I thought you came over here to apologize and not to chastise my relationship?"

"I'm just saying, Arabella," Jeff said. "You're an incredible woman and anybody with you should be proud to be with you."

Jeff got up from the seat and Bella looked as he did so. She sighed, running a hand over face. How was she able to focus on her previous task when he just loaded her mind with thoughts?

She would need to have a talk with Corey later.

* * *

Selina just finished her backstage interview segment with Finn. Finn was cutting a promo with her by his side when Elias came and attacked him from behind. Selina pushed Elias away and called for help for Finn. In reality, Finn did land awkwardly on his neck, so he was going to go to the trainer's room to get the kinks in his necked fixed.

Meanwhile, there was somewhere in particular she needed to be. She walked down the hallway, finding the locker room of the particular person she needed to talk to. She softly knocked on the door and heard a raspy yet soft-voiced "come in." She opened the door and Seth Rollins stood there, clad in his Kingslayer shirt, black skinny jeans, and converse. He earned himself a laceration to his cheek during his segment with Bray Wyatt.

"Selina? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Selima smiled. It was a relief to know that Seth didn't have the disdain in his voice anymore. "Congratulations on landing the cover of WWE 2k18."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Do you think you can please sit? I have some things I need to talk to you about."

Seth did as he was asked and took a seat in one of the steel chairs. Selina took a seat in the steel chair next to his. "Everything alright?"

After the way she horribly treated him, she was grateful that he was concerned for her, even though she felt she didn't deserve it. "Everything will be alright. But, this isn't about me. I wanted to apologize to you for how horribly I've treated you. I'm such a despicable human being."

The Kingslayer sighed. "Selina, you're not a despicable human being. Yes, you hurt me, but that doesn't make you despicable."

"I was in a relationship with you knowing I was in love with someone else. I ruined my friendship with you just because I can't get over a puppy love relationship that happened four years ago."

"You think you and Balor were just puppy love?" Seth inquired. "Come on, Selina, that's bullshit."

"If we were so serious then why did he dump me right when I signed with the WWE?"

"He probably thought he was doing the right thing by doing that."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to air my dirty laundry to you."

"Selina, it's okay," Seth assured. "We've talked about your relationship with him many times."

"That was way before you were considered an ex-boyfriend."

"Anyways," Seth said, attempting to change the subject. "How are you doing? I've heard that you've been having a rougher time the last two weeks."

Selina sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I haven't been handling things very well. I came to the conclusion that I'm going to see a therapist because I am depressed and I think talking to a professional will help. They can give me the guidance that I need."

"I didn't know you were that down in the dumps, Sel," Seth confessed. "Even though all this shit has happened between us, I am proud of you for taking control of your life."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"I have another question for you."

Seth's eyebrows quirked. "Okay, shoot."

"Do you think we could ever be friends again?"

"It's going to be a day by day process because I'll be honest, I still haven't one hundred percent forgiven you for the situation that happened," The Architect responded. "I know you weren't doing it to hurt me intentionally, but I do feel like I was some pawn in a game you were playing."

"I understand how you feel," Selina assured. "I really am so sorry, Seth. I want you to believe me."

"I do believe you."

"Okay," Selina breathed. This whole interaction with him was starting to overwhelm her. "Thank you. I have to go."

"I'm glad you stopped by to apologize. Thank you."

"Of course," Selina said. "You more than deserved an apology."

"I'll see you around, Selina. Good luck with the therapist. I wish you a healthy mental recovery."

Selina nodded her head and smiled before exiting Seth's locker room. When she exited, she stood against the door and let out a huge breath. She did feel like a huge weight was lifted off her chest after talking to Seth.

Now off to her next destination.

* * *

Selina entered the trainer's room where Finn was located. He seemed rather surprised to see her in his presence. "May I?" She motioned to the empty spot next to him on the bed and he nodded. She nodded too and took her seat next to him, both of their legs dangling from the bed. She grabbed a hold of the ice pack he had on his neck and helped him keep it in place. "How's your neck?"

"It's going to be sore as hell in the morning."

"Listen, about earlier in the gorilla, I'm sorry that I told you not to be worried about me."

"It's cool, Selina."

"It's not cool, Finn."

"It's really not a big deal, Selina," The Irishman assured.

"To me it is," The Latina declared. "Your thoughts and concern mean the world to me and the fact that you were worried about me, it honestly means the world."

"You're not in the best place right now, Selina. Of course I am going to care about you. It's my job to care about you."

Well, this was certainly an interesting revelation. "It doesn't have to be your job to care about me. We're not together, so you shouldn't have to feel like that's your job."

"Selina, fuck, I'm always going to care about you," Finn confessed.

"I appreciate that," Selina smiled. "Right now, you're obviously the one who needs to be taken care of, so why don't we get our stuff together and I'll drive you back to the motel? Bella rode with Corey, so I rode solo." Finn's eyes darkened and Selina felt her throat closing up. But, she was going to stick to her word and take him to the motel.

* * *

Corey and Bella arrived to their motel. She slipped off her brown wedges and sat on the bed, watching as Corey changed out of his suit into a just a pair of black sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

"Corey," she called out to her boyfriend.

"Yes, Bella?" The tattooed man turned his attention to the lovely woman sitting on the bed.

"When are we going to go public with our relationship?"

Corey sighed. "What's making you ask me that question?"

"It's just that we've been official for awhile and yes, there's rumors about us, but we haven't publicly declared our relationship."

"People shouldn't get the satisfaction of knowing our business."

"I honestly don't care," Bella admitted. "I would be proud to show you off as my beau."

Corey ran a hand down his face. Bella was thinking that he was ashamed of her and that was definitely not the case. "Bella, do you think I'm ashamed of you?"

Bella bowed her head and nodded. Corey approached her and bent down, gently grabbing her face between his tattooed hands. He cupped her face in his hands and saw some tears had formed in her eyes. The commentator then grabbed her hands, gently lifting her off the bed. He once again cupped her face, starting to place some kisses. He started with her forehead, kissing down to her eyes, then placed a kiss on both of cheeks before kissing the corners of her mouth. He then softly placed his lips onto hers, a content moan leaving her lips.

He put his hands on her shoulders while his lips were still attached to hers and he smoothly slid off the sleeves of her black long sleeved floral romper and the rest of the romper went down around her ankles. All she was left in now was her pink lace bra and thong. Having a feeling of where this was leading, Bella kicked the romper off her ankles before sliding her hands around the waistband of Corey's pajama pants and sliding them down his legs. He kicked them off, tossing them across the room somewhere.

Their kiss grew heated and Bella fell backwards on the bed, Corey following suit. She slid back with her lips attached to his as he slid forward to keep up with her. She unsnapped her bra and he took off her panties. After unhooking her bra, she rubbed her hands down his back, reaching for his black briefs, sliding them off of him.

Corey broke their kiss. But, he kissed down her neck, her stomach, and her legs. "I am absolutely not ashamed of you. You're so beautiful." Bella leaned her head back, content with what her boyfriend was doing. He kissed back up her legs until he made a stop to her womanhood. He kissed and licked that area while Bella was grabbing onto her pillow for dear life.

The Savior of Misbehavior finished his menstruations using his mouth, trailing kissing kissed back up to Bella. In a shocking twist, Bella aggressively grabbed his wrist and laid him down on the bed. She got on top of him and smirked. "Since you're always on top, I figured it was my turn."

He roughly grabbed at her hips and she settled him inside of herself. She started to ride him, and he continued digging his fingers into her sides. Corey had to admit, Bella riding him was the greatest thing to ever happen.

Bella felt sweat coming down her face and Corey admired the beauty on top of him. That would get ruined when both of them came at the same time. Corey grabbed Bella's head and placed a bruising kiss to her, biting on her lip as the kiss was broke. Bella slid off of him and laid down on the side of him.

"Corey?" Bella breathed.

"Yes, gorgeous?"

"That was amazing!" Bella exclaimed. "But, we have a problem?"

"What's that? I thought everything went smoothly."

"That was great sex," Bella giggled. "But, we didn't use protection."

Corey placed his hands over his face. "Fuck..."

* * *

Finn and Selina arrived to Finn's motel room. She was surprised to hear that he got a room by himself because he was usually rooming with Anderson and Gallows. She'd canceled her motel room after Finn insisted she stay with him. Finn unlocked the motel room door and he let Selina scoot in front of him. She thanked him and sat her luggage down against the wall. "I hope you don't mind, but I am going to get a shower and then we'll get your neck taken care of." She grabbed a large t-shirt and a pair of short cottons shorts out of her bag.

Finn watched Selina with intrigue as she walked into the bathroom. He heard the shower start and he licked his lips. Starting with his shirt, he left a trail of clothes on the floor along with his shoes on the way to the bathroom. He knew it was wrong and he would come off as a creeper to Selina, but he opened the shower curtain and Selina looked at him with wide eyes. "FINN! What the fuck?" She wasn't saying because a naked Finn Balor was in front of her(she would never mind that), she was saying that because she startled her.

He got in the shower with her and stared at her for a moment. "You know what would make me feel better?"

"No," Selina breathed. "What?"

The Irishman crashed his lips onto the Latina's and their tongues immediately tangled. Her hands were cupping his face and he had his hands placed on her hips. His hands roamed down to ass and he gently lifted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. Their kiss heated up their already steaming shower.

The first ever Universal champion pushed Selina against the wall and she tightly gripped his shoulders as he inserted himself inside her. Her body was bouncing against him as their movements were inseparable.

She hugged him real tight as she felt her orgasm coming on. And shortly after her, he felt him grip onto her tight as he reached his orgasm. She leaned down off of him and he kissed her again. "That made me feel better."

Selina felt tears in her eyes. "I can't believe that we just did that."

Finn wiped away some of the tears running down Selina's cheeks. They were still in the shower, so the water could easily was them away, but he felt obligated to do that. "I'm sorry I couldn't control my urges."

"It's not the fact that we had sex. It's just I had some stuff I wanted to get done and then this happened and ruined everything."

Finn's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about then, Selina?"

"Okay, well here it is: I am going to go see a therapist about my depression. That's why I've been kind of distant from you the last two weeks. I needed to get my thoughts together. And then, once you saw the difference in my attitude, I was hoping that would make you want me. I'm just acting naive once again and-" she was cut off when Finn placed his lips onto hers.

"I still care about you, Selina," Finn assured. "I keep on saying that. And, I do want to be with you. I honestly didn't think right now would be a good time for me to pursue you even though I did seduce you tonight." He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a warm smile. "And, if I'm being honest, there will never be no right time for anything. So, we should get back together because I want to be there for you during this rough patch. I was pretty shitty to you in the past, but I promise that won't be the case anymore."

"You really want to be with me?" She questioned in between a sob.

"Of course, I do."

"Good, because the only thing I want is to be with you. I have ached for this moment for so long."

Finn kissed her again. They proceeded to get clean themselves up along with the cleaning of their relationship.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy the chapter.


	17. One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

**A/N:** This is the FINAL chapter of this story. There is going to be a sequel in the works. I am sorry if this was a crap ending, but I hope there is something good about it. I just want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I am so grateful for every bit of it. This will be the first story I have ever completed. It's very surreal. I want to thank everyone again.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Finn Balor, Corey Graves, Seth Rollins, Jeff Hardy or any other WWE Superstar you may recognize throughout this story.

* * *

 **DRAWN TO YOUR FLAME**  
 **Chapter XVII: One Step Forward and Two Steps Back**

* * *

 _Positive._

That's what the pregnancy test currently being held in Bella's shaky hands stated.

It was a month ago when her and Corey had sex without protection. After that fateful night, she'd missed her period, vomited more than she cared to, and was feeling fatigued more often than not.

The costume seamstress took a chance with getting a pregnancy test thinking that would be the case and it turned out to be the case.

She stared at the positive test with anxiety, excitement and fear. She was anxious about the whole situation, excited about the thought of a human life growing in her, and fear about what Corey would think about this stunning revelation.

Gathering her composure, she exited the stall she was sitting in at the Barclays Center where Summerslam was being held and went on a pursuit to tell the some breaking news.

She was holding onto the positive pregnancy test to assure her that this was the real deal and not some dream she felt like she was currently having.

* * *

Finn was leaning outside the bathroom where he was listening to Selina vomit her guts out. She started getting sick a week ago and it was continuous. The Demon King had the thought of his girl being sick from possible food poisoning after she got sick immediately after they ate at a local Japanese restaurant. He thought it could've been the sushi she ate.

Summerslam was in process and the two were fixing to take center stage. He was dressed in his Demon King persona and she was dressed as a Demoness. The Irishman was on the card facing Bray Wyatt. Finn and Bray had a feud centered around Bray wanting to knock Finn off the pedestal the WWE Universe has him on and how Finn is afraid of embracing his inner demons and that he's fearful of being exposed for what he really is: a fraud.

The Eater of Worlds was attempting to lure Selina into following the buzzards and having Finn show his dark side that Bray knows that Finn has. During the Finn and Bray match that happened on August 14th, Bray not only secured the victory over Finn, but he also poured blood on the first ever Universal champion. To add to Finn's woes, when the lights went out the blood was poured on the Irishman, The Eater of Worlds kidnapped Selina and cut a promo saying that Selina decided to follow the buzzards.

While Selina wouldn't be accompanying the Demon King for his match, she would be appearing in the match midway dressed as the Demoness, showing her allegiance to The Demon King and that her following the buzzards was only a myth that Bray Wyatt was telling.

He heard the toilet flush and some dry heaving. "Selina?" When he heard more dry heaving, his concern for her grew even greater and he took the initiative to walk inside the bathroom. He kneeled beside her and pushed her hair back.

"Fuck..." Selina groaned.

"I honestly don't know how you have anything else to throw up; you've been vomiting for the last week. Your stomach should be clear by now."

Selina huffed, but couldn't resist a laugh. "Seriously. I am sick of this shit, no pun intended."

"I know it's kind of late now, but are you okay to go out there?"

"I'll be fine. I won't be out there for that long."

Finn was skeptical of Selina going out there, but she would have to be out there nonetheless considering the fact that his match was next and it was too late to say anything to the authority. He just hoped she would survive being vomit free for a few minutes.

* * *

Bella watched as Selina made her appearance as the Demoness midway of the Finn Balor vs Bray Wyatt match and the crowd was more than warming to her. Finn talked to Bella earlier and said that Selina had been sick for for the last week and vomiting almost nonstop. She had an idea of what to do for Selina when she reappeared behind the curtain.

Bella had been more than ecstatic about her best friend and her best friend's love of her life getting back together. Selina blew up her phone the next morning stating that her and Finn hooked up and got back together. That was a month ago and they hooked up on the same night she had her unprotected sex with Corey. Bella was wondering if her best friend could be in the same predicament as her.

She had an extra pregnancy test and she was going to make sure that it got put to use. Putting her thoughts about Selina aside, she needed to think of a way to approach Corey and tell him that she was pregnant.

Bella watched as the Finn vs Bray match was coming to a conclusion. Bray was mesmerized by the appearance of the Demoness and that helped Finn get the upperhand. The Demon King drop kicked Bray into the corner, causing The Eater of Worlds to plop onto the mat. Finn got on the top turnbuckle and landed a picture perfect Coup De Grace for the three count.

She laughed at the victory celebration between The Demon King and The Demoness. They were certainly an interesting pair of characters in their alter ego persona.

While she was thinking about how to approach Corey with her breaking news, she needed to focus on the other situation with her best friend. She headed towards the direction of the costume department to get an important item.

* * *

Summerslam was over and Bella found Selina in Finn's locker room, whom was cleaned up of her Demon makeup. The Latina was sitting in a chair, a wet rag over her face. "Selina, we need to talk." Bella took the empty seat beside Selina.

Selina removed the rag from her face and looked over to her best friend. "About what?"

"I heard from Finn that you've been vomiting for the last week. He thinks it was from bad sushi you ate last week, but I think it's a different situation."

"What are you talking about?"

Bella handed Selina a pregnancy test. "I think you have pregnancy related symptoms. It sounds like you may be having morning sickness. Just please take that test just to be sure."

"I don't know what you're talking about, B," Selina scoffed. "I can't be pregnant."

Bella sighed. "S, yes, you could be pregnant." She pulled out another pregnancy test out of her floral cardigan pocket. She showed the item to Selina. "You see this? I took this test this afternoon and it came up positive. I had the same symptoms you are having and I am still having them. I find myself vomiting quite a bit. Have you even had your period within the last month?"

"You're pregnant?!" To say that Selina was shocked would be an understatement. "Holy shit, B! That's fucking amazing!"

"Thanks," the raven haired woman giggled. "I'm still surprised."

"Have you told Corey yet?"

"No, I'm still trying to find a way to tell him."

"You're going to figure it out and he's going to be accepting of it," Selina assured. "He loves you so much, B."

"You still didn't answer my question though, S." Bella knew that Selina was trying to procrastinate the answer. Whenever Selina didn't want to answer a question, she would find a way to change the subject and avoid the topic. "Have you had your period within the last month?"

Selina thought about it after knowing she couldn't avoid the subject and she hadn't had her period after that reunited hookup in the shower with Finn. Her heart raced. "No, I haven't."

Bella handed Selina the unused pregnancy test. "Let's go to the bathroom down the hall." Selina nervously followed Bella out of Finn's locker room and across the hall to the women's bathroom.

She was now in anticipation of whether her life would change forever.

* * *

Selina walked out of the bathroom, a blank look on her face. She handed the pregnancy test to Bella. Bella had an even more shocked look on her face as opposed to when she saw the results of her pregnancy test.

 _Positive._

"Oh my gosh, S. You're pregnant!"

"I can't believe this."

"I always thought it was your dream to have a family with the love of your life?"

Selina sighed. "I was hoping to be married and off the road before I got pregnant."

"I know this is bad timing for you, but it's amazing knowing that you'll have a human life growing inside of you with man you love more than anything in the world."

"Now that you put it that way, that sounds fucking incredible!"

"Both of us are pregnant!" Bella exclaimed. She jumped up and down in excitement. "I can't believe that we are pregnant, but it's more shocking that we're pregnant at the same time."

"I'm pregnant." Selina was still trying to process the whole situation, even though she just came to terms with the revelation that she was pregnant. "I'm pregnant."

"I'm pregnant too!" Bella stated. "We are both going to be mom's."

"WHAT?!" Bella and Selina looked in the direction of their respective boyfriends, who had flabbergasted looks gracing their handsome faces. Corey was standing there with his tattooed hands on his hips, a look of awe on his face and Finn was standing there, looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Bella, you're pregnant?"

Bella nodded. "I was hoping I could find a way to tell you, but I guess I don't have to worry about that now." She let out a little snicker.

The RAW commentator had a smile brighter than the sun. He approached his girlfriend and swung her around. "We're going to have a baby, that's fucking fantastic!"

"I'm glad that you're excited!"

"Hell yeah, I am!" Corey and Bella hurriedly left the area, probably going to celebrate the exciting news.

Selina watched as the duo walked away before looking at her boyfriend and sighing. She knew he would be less thrilled than Bella's other half.

* * *

Finn still stood there. The same shocked look on his face. Selina nervously walked up to her boyfriend. "Finn, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fucking peachy."

"Are you okay with me pregnant?" Selina was skiddish with her question. She knew that her managing storyline with Finn was finally gaining momentum and it was fixing to be hauled by her surprising news. "I understand that this is bad timing, but..."

The first ever Universal champion placed a finger onto Selina's lips. "Selina, it's alright. We're good. I need to finish some stuff before we head out." He kissed her cheek before walking; almost sprinting out of her sight.

The Latina threw her head back and violently ran a hand over face. "This is going to be a fucking joy," Selina said to no one in particular. Much like her, Finn wanted to be be married and wanted to have one of them off the road when he started having a family. It seemed like they were doing everything backwards since getting back together.

Unlike Bella having Corey, who was ecstatic over Bella's pregnancy news, she knew it was going to take longer for the love of her life to warm up to the fact that she was pregnant.

What a long nine months she was fixing to have.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. I hope everyone looks forward to the sequel of Selina Mendes and Bella Rose.


End file.
